Trinity, Kid, Detective, Rape Victim
by Deutschrocker
Summary: There's a new Detective in town, her name is Trinity Christensen, she's 14 years old, and she has a big skeleton in her closet. She's from a small Jersey town, will she stand up to the new pressure or will she fall for the sins lurking in every corner?
1. Chapter 1: Nervous Introductions

A/N: I know that this story may SEEM TOTALLY UNREALSISTIC, but I wanted to give it a try

_**A/N: I know that this story may SEEM TOTALLY UNREALSISTIC, but I wanted to give it a try. I star in this series of stories! **_

_Flashback-_

"_A kid? What the hell is a kid doing is sex crimes?" I hear as I slide to the floor outside Capitan Cragen's office_

'_Man, no one really wants me here. It's nothing new to me; I get it all the time back in Jersey. Just shut up and don't get too comfortable, I might not stay long.' I thought _

_I put my head inside my hands, as tears start to roll down my face, _

'_Stop!' I tell myself 'if The Brass sees you crying they'll take your job for sure. Act tough, get thick skin, I was going to being dealing with rape victims after all.' _

"_Capitan Cragen," starts IAB Sergeant Tucker, "Ms. Christensen is a excellent addition to SVU, think of all the places where you've tried to catch a rapist in a youth-centered crowd by using an undercover officer, but couldn't? Or how about when you or your detectives can't figure something out, she can give another point of view, from a teenagers!" he finished _

"_That's what we have Dr. Huang for," snaps Cragen _

"_Humor me. Trinity Christensen is officially assigned to the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. You don't have to like it. But it's official." _

"_Fine. Ms. Christensen, come in." says Cragen _

_I collect myself, stand up, wipe off my tears, and smooth out my work pants and office shirt. _

'_I can do this.' I tell myself as I walk into the Capitan's office. The Captain stands up and extends his hand. I shake it, and he motions for me to have a seat. I take the offer and gently sit on the chair in front of the Capitan's desk. Sergeant Tucker takes the seat next to mine. _

"_Ms. Christensen, it is a pleasure to welcome you to the Special Victims Unit. Here is your badge and gun." Says Cragen as he hands me my badge and gun _

'_Gun. They're trusting me with the power to kill somebody. And with no prior training. Wow.'_

"_Thank you." I say breathlessly, I can't help but stare at the .38 caliber gun, it scared me. _

"_Do you have any questions for the Capitan, Detective?" asks Tucker, I can feel Cragen's cold, dagger eyes stabbing me, _

"_Uh, actually… Yes." I stumble softly_

"_Like what?" asks Cragen, his draggers retract and are suddenly replaced by snuggling teddy bears. _

"_Where will I live?" I ask quietly _

"_Detective Olivia Benson has volunteered." Answers Cragen, "You will be paid, 16.50 an hour." _

"_Okay, is there anyway that part of my salary can be given to Detective Benson?" I ask excitedly _

"_Why?" asks Tucker _

"_She is giving me room and board." I say _

"_Yes. That is possible." Says Cragen "And, it's time to meet your fellow Detectives."_

"_Okay." I gulp _

"_Come with me." Says Cragen _

_I stand up and my heart starts to pound. Ever since my parents were murdered, things have never been right. I had never even reported it. The killer said he would kill the rest of my family. So I was left with no parents, and no justice. _

"_Detectives, a minute?" says Cragen _

"_Sure, what's up Cap?" asks an African-American Detective _

"_This is Trinity Christensen, your new Detective." He says _

"_Hi," says the black man _

_Cragen introduced the Detective as Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, John Munch and Fin Tutuola. _

"_Nice to meet you." I whisper _

_And that was the beginning of my stay in New York City. _

_**A/N: Did you like? Send me a review!! **_


	2. Chapter 2: My rape

A/N: I know that this story may SEEM TOTALLY UNREALSISTIC, but I wanted to give it a try

_**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have already reviewed! And for those who haven't…. REVIEW ALREADY!! **_

_It had been 4 months after that first encounter with my Capitan and the Detectives, now I was still very shy, but we had gotten into a routine, and I had met ADA Casey Novak, who drove me to and from school everyday. I still hadn't unpacked. In fact, every time I washed my clothes, I put them right back in my suit case, I still didn't expect to being staying. I can't get attached. Sergeant Tucker had told me that this was experimental, and that my badge could be revoked at anytime. To watch what I said and did. _

"T?" says Olivia, T was here nickname for me, like Liv was her nickname from Elliot.

I still stare at my case file in front of me. The girl had been raped, and beaten, _'just another day at SVU' _I scoffed to myself. But I couldn't help but think. _'She looks so familiar, but why? Had I seen her at school? That's right! In math class. Her name was Kirsten Gordon. I had to spill, she hadn't been in school since the rape had been reported. 'Time to speak Trinity.' _

"T?" ask Olivia again, she walked towards my desk. "You okay?"

'_This girl had no ID. Now she does.' _

"Her name is Kirsten Gordon." I mutter softly.

"Excuse me?" says Munch "You know this girl? Why haven't you said anything 'till now?"

"I just put it together." I admitted

"Yea right." Says Elliot "You knew who she was all along." He sneers

"Do you have a problem with me?" I spat, standing up from my chair, I shot Elliot a death glare, and started marching towards him.

"Trinity." Whimpers Olivia, putting her hand on my arm, I jerked it back, I continued on my way.

"Yea, I do." Snaps Elliot "You shouldn't be here. You're too young."

"So that makes me corrupt?" I counter "I've kept up the conditions of my assignment here, good grades, no fights, I have right to be here."

"Really?" says Elliot, "I just spoke with you guidance counselor, and she said you just got into a fight today. You're a liar."

My cheeks went reds, and tears started down my face. "Now, if you had been listening, you'll know that I didn't start the fight."

"You were still involved." Finishes Elliot. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You want to know what happened?" I say "Huh?"

"Not really." He says as he made his way to the soda machine

"Too bad." I snap, I block his way "It was right after math class, and I had just gotten an A, on my test. My teacher told me that I was doing a good job in class. After I walked out, a boy came and punched me in the arm. Wanna see?" I yell pulling my short sleeve shirt up, revealing a huge bruise, purple.

"Damn, girl." Says Fin, walking up with an ice bag, and putting it on my arm. "Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"No fighting. Remember?" I whisper

"It's self defense." Says Munch, walking up and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Still fighting." I finish

"Did anything else happen, Trinity?" asks Munch

"No." I snap, it was the biggest lie, I had started running, and it turned into a chase, and he had cornered me in the bathroom, and then raped me. My legs hurt like hell. And so did my face. I had put a load of make-up on, so they couldn't see the bruises that had swallowed my face whole. It had to be like this, _'I need stability.' _

By this point, Elliot had walked off; a radiating heat followed him. Leaving a hate trail.

"We need to take you too Warner," says Olivia

"NO!" I scream _'She'd figure out that I was raped.' _

"Why not?" asks Munch

"I hate doctors." _'This was true, I did hate doctors, but that wasn't the reason I didn't want to go.'_

"Not caring." Says Fin, "You're going."

_**A/N: what did you think of this chapter, more on the rape in the next. **_


	3. Chapter 3:Not Crazy

A/N: I know that this story may SEEM TOTALLY UNREALSISTIC, but I wanted to give it a try

'_Why did this happen to me? Why did I have to go and reveal my bruise? Now the whole world will know about the rape. My rape. How could I have been so stupid, to let myself get raped? IAB will have my job. And my head. They'll think that I can't do my job. They might be right, but I can't let then know that. Never, not ever. Now M.E. Melinda Warner gets to have a shot at me, who-hoo.' ___

"Can you give her anything for this bruise, Doc?" questions Munch

"That's a brute." Says Melinda, "How's you get that?"

"A guy."

"There's more than that." She says

"Says who?" I say with a smirk

"Come on, there's more than that, I can tell from the way you smirk." Says Melinda as she puts some cream on my arm

"No, really some guy just came up and punched me." I finish

"I have a daughter Trinity, and I know when kids are lying."

"I'm not a kid, I am a teenager. A woman, and apparently I am also the only person that thinks so."

"How old are you?" she asks while wrapping an ace bandage around my arm.

"14."

"Where are your parents?"

'_My heart sank. Don't give in, T, don't do it!' _

"Their, uh… Not around." I muttered softly

"Oh, okay, so I hear that you're living with Olivia?"

"Uh, yeah."

"That should be it." She says "No more fights, you hear?"

"Okay." I laugh "No more fights."

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

'_The car ride was long. Very, very, very long.' _

"Trinity, you hungry?" asks Fin

"Nah," I lied, _'I was starving, but for some reason, when ever I eat, I get sick, so I just drink water, a lot of water. And I chewed lots of gum. But my stomach started growling. Loud.' _

"Don't lie, T," starts Munch, who had also accompanied me and Fin to Melinda's "You're hungry. What do you want?"

'_Don't let them in, What if they think you're bulimic? You're not, I don't make myself get sick, and I never did. But what would it take to convince them I'm not? Just ask for gum.' _

"Uh, do you have any gum?"

"Trinity, you've been here for more than 4 months, and I've never seen you eat anything more than gum. Don't you eat anything else?" says Munch

"Yeah, water." I say

"Real food. Doesn't Liv feed you?"

'_I was hurt, of course Liv fed me. I just got sick after.' _

"Yes, Olivia feeds me."

"Then why do you want gum?"

"Because I'm not really hungry."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Then why is your stomach growling?"

" 'Cause it just does that."

"Yea right. I'm taking you to Wendy's, you are eating a baconator and fries, with a frosty!" says Fin

"Fine." I whine

'_What do I do when I start to get sick?' _

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

'_I took a bite of the burger, man it tasted good. Really good.' _

"Is that better?" asks Munch "Now," he starts, twisting in his seat to face me. "Why don't you eat?" he says as he lowers his glasses

"Mind over matter."

"That's bull!" charms Fin as he turns over the ignition and starts to drive back to the 1-6.

"We're serious, why don't you eat?" he reaches over and places his hand on my shoulder "hmm?"

"You'll never, EVER believe me. You can say you will, but you won't." I choke

"We will, T, we promise." Says Munch

"Pinky promise?" I say

"Pinky promise." Chimes Fin and Munch

"Since I can remember, everything I ate…."

"Uh-huh?" says Fin

"Comes back up. I'm not bulimic, I never was. It started about 4 years ago, when I was 10."

"Trinity, we believe you. Will you speak to our psychiatrist?" says Munch

"ha." I scoff "You think I'm crazy."

"No, not at all. He's a doctor, he can give us an idea about what's making you sick. You're not crazy."

"Fine. I'll go talk to him."


	4. Chapter 4: Why?

A/N: I know that this story may SEEM TOTALLY UNREALSISTIC, but I wanted to give it a try

"Trinity, how long have you been getting sick?" asks Dr. Huang, an FBI psychiatrist, who often worked with SVU.

"As long as I can remember. At least 4 years."

"What happens when you get sick?"

"It's bloody. And after, I usually bleed, down there."

'_Damn, you work with people who've been violated down there everyday, say it woman.' _

"My vagina. I haven't gotten my period yet."

"Are there any other symptoms?"

"Yea, my stomach hurts. Look, thanks for the help, but I have to get back to work." I said as I got up and walked to the door

"Trinity, I want to help you, but you're not telling me everything."

'_I could feel my hands clench into balls. He thinks I'm bulimic.' _

"Look, I don't know what Fin and Munch told you, I'm not bulimic."

"I don't think you are."

"That's bullshit, and you know it."

"Trinity, I want to help you. Everybody here does. Please let us help."

"I'm not bulimic, I'm not anorexic, and it's not healthy. I'm perfectly happy with my body. I don't know what else to say. I really have to get back to work." I said, I was starting to get angry.

"T, what you're describing sounds like Gastroesophageal Laceration- Hemorrhage."

I could feel the color draining from my face. "W-w-what's that? Is it serious?"

"It is. I believe there's a tear where your throat and stomach meet, the food never meets the stomach, that's why it hurts. And since the food can't get to the stomach, it makes you get sick. And some of the blood gets in there too. It also explains why you've been bleeding down there. Only the blood is passing through. You need to see a doctor immediately. The fact that this has gone on for 4 years, and that you've lived, astounds me."

"Am I going to die?"

"No. Trinity, you really need to see a doctor."

"I don't believe you!" I scream as the tears start to freely roll down my face, and the door to the room burst open, leaving Cragen standing there.

"What the hell is going on in here? We can here you two from the bullpen!" he says

"Nothing. I was just coming back." I lied

"Capitan, Trinity needs an ambulance, she has and tear in her throat."

"There's nothing wrong with me! Leave me alone!" I shriek as I start running, out the door, and into the bullpen. I start to run faster, everything flashing by so fast, spinning. I was taken back my Olivia's arm.

"T, what's wrong?" she coos

I just start to cry harder, I turn and face everybody, and say:

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want me to leave? What did I do wrong?"

"Trinity, we don't want you to leave."

"Then why did Dr. Huang tell me that I have to go to the hospital?"

"I don't know sweetie," she says as Dr. Huang runs up, I fall to my knees "George, why does T have to go to the hospital?"

"She has a tear in her throat. That's why she gets sick all the time, why she only eats gum."

"You only eat gum?" asks Olivia, "But when we have dinner, you eat."

"Then I get sick afterwards."

"Why haven't come forward about this before now?" asks Elliot, coming down to my knees, Olivia has also bent down in front of me.

"Because, you'd think I'm crazy. And know, the Brass will have my job. Just let me get my things and go. I've been expecting this for a while now."

"What?" came a chorus from my co-workers

"Tucker said that I shouldn't get too comfortable, and that he could have my badge at anytime."

"He said that?" asks Cragen

"Yea, why?"

"He told all of us that your stay here was like any other. When did he tell you this?"

"When I first came here."

"Trinity, will you go to the hospital, if I talk to Tucker?" says Cragen

"Fine. Olivia, please don't leave."

"I won't." she says

'_I hear her, but at the same time, I can't. So I just keep repeating, 'Don't go. Don't go. Don't go.' _

"Trinity? Baby? Talk to me." She touches the side of my face gently, But the beckoning darkness is too much. It takes me prisoner. It slowly commands my obedience, stealing me away from my friends. My eyes gently flutter closed. And they stay that way.


	5. Chapter 5: Adoption and Truth

A/N: Heyyy

_**A/N: Heyyy!! How did everyone like the story so far? Twisting, huh? Again, thanks for the reviews. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU ITS CHARACTERS! (I'm just borrowing them, so sue me!) **_

"Trinity?" says a smooth, cooling voice. It reaches to me, tugging at me, pulling me away from the darkness. "Trinity?" the voice beckons again, "squeeze my hand if you can hear me, okay?"

I squeeze with all my might.

"Ow!" It sounds like Olivia, "Doctor, I think she's awake."

I open my eyes slowly, seeing Olivia, and Fin. Olivia is talking with a doctor. Fin is looking at me, with this fatherly look.

"Trinity? Baby? Are you awake?"

"Yea, Fin. I'm awake."

"Liv! She's up!" says Fin, motioning her to come closer.

"T, how are you feeling?" asks Olivia

"Like crap. What the hell happened?"

"Huang was right, T. You just had surgery."

"WHAT!" I shot up, lava pumping through my veins

"T, you have to calm down. Try not to use your voice, okay?" says Fin "The hospital gave us a white board for you to use. Talk with this." he hands me a white board with a black marker taped to it.

So, I wrote:

'_What happened? _

_Why did Tucker lie to me? _

_Does Elliot hate me?' _

Olivia responds:

"You had surgery, you are going home tonight, and you're out of school and work for the next week. We don't know why Tucker lied to you. The Chief-of-Detectives said that your stay was like mine of Fin's. Normal. And Elliot doesn't hate you."

And I wrote:

'_Yes he does! Why did he snap at me? He does that to the perps! He hates the perps! So he must hate me. Do I still have a job?'_

Olivia looks at Fin, and Fin responds:

"He's just nervous. Elliot has a daughter your age. He sees his daughter in you. That's why. He sees you like another child to look after. He doesn't hate his children, he loves them. He likes you, T."

'_Job?' _

"Trinity," says Cragen, entering the room, "I just talked to Tucker. He denies everything. And that, according to him, you still have a job."

Olivia looks at Fin and Cragen, and they get up and leave.

'_What's going on?' _ I wrote

"T, when where you going to tell us you were raped?"

'_My heart sank'_, I thought _'Deal with it.' _

'_I wasn't.' I write _

"Why?"

'_If I lose this job, I have no one. Nothing. I'm homeless.' _

"What do you mean?"

'_Nothing, my parents… Aren't around.' _

"Then where are they?"

'_Their visiting God and Jesus.' _

"You mean dead?"

'_Yeah.' _

"Is there anyone else?"

'_No. It was just my parents, and me.' _

"Surely there must be an aunt, uncle, 2nd cousin twice removed?"

'_No.' _

"Trinity. If for some reason, you get fired. You are always going to have me, okay?"

'_What are you talking about? ACS will take me away.' _

"No, T, I wanted to adopt you. Can I?"

'_Yes!! Can I still call you Olivia, not Mom? I only had 1 Mom, she'll never be replaced.' _

"T, you can call me Liv. Just like Elliot, okay? I'm not ready to be called Mom yet!" she laughs

'_Okay. When are you going to adopt me? Today? Tomorrow? Next week? WHEN?' _

"I've already talked to ACS, and they don't think there'll be a problem, but they wanted to hold a hearing, just to make sure, is that okay?"

'_YES!! YES WITH SPRIKLES ON TOP!! THANK YOU!! Does this mean I can unpack?' _

"What do you mean?"

'_Tucker said 'don't get comfortable, I can jerk you badge back at anytime.' When you adopt me, can I unpack? Please?' _

"Yes, honey, you can unpack. I'm going to stay with you while you're here. When you're home, Casey, Munch and I are going to rotate and check in on you. Okay?"

'_Thank you so much.' _

"T, but we still need to talk about the rape."

'_Okay. But first, you need to see everything he did.' _

"We did a rape kit, we saw everything."

'_Do you have any water? I don't think you saw my face. I've been wearing so much make-up to cover up the bruises.' _

"Sure. Here you go." she says as she hands me a wet wash cloth. I dab it all over my face, and Olivia's face goes into shock.

'_I'm not so sure that the doctor saw this.' _

"Trinity, your whole face, it's covered in bruises!"

'_Yeah, I know. Can we just get this over with?' _

"Yeah, I'll go get the doctor.'


	6. Chapter 6: He's Dead

_I had gotten out of the hospital that day, my hearing for my adoption was tomorrow. Everything was going great. Until a heard a knock at the door. I just assumed that it was Casey, it was her turn to check up on me, and so I opened the door. _

"Hey Case…." I stopped short to see that it was Tucker,

"Sergeant Tucker, how can I help you?"

"Look what you've done!" he screams

"Excuse me?" I snort

"Listen to me you little bitch," he sneers as he hurls me across the wooden apartment floors,

"What did I do?" I say

"You squealed." He snickered

"About what?" I cry, praying that Casey would walk in that door

"Your rape. That was to see if you're loyal to the job." he hollers as he picks me up by the shirt collar, and pins me on the couch. Unzipping his pants.

"Did you do that to Olivia when she got her badge?" I countered

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that." He ripped my shirt and took out a knife, and sliced my arm,

"You bastard!" I shriek

"Time for your pay." he says as he rips off my skirt, and forces himself into me, but my underwear got in the way. No evidence.

"Please, stop." I plead

"You squeal, and Olivia's dead. And then you have no home." he laughs

I grabbed the gun, and cocked it, and shot him in the chest. He looked so shocked, and then Casey walked in the door.

"T? What the hell happened?" he says as she rips Tucker's body off of me, and gives me a hug.

"He… He… He… Raped me."

"Okay, we need to get you to a hospital."

"NO! He said that if I squealed, Olivia's dead."

"But you shot him. He can't hurt anybody anymore."

"Please don't put me in jail. He was raping me."

"No, it's self-defense. Justifiable Homicide."

"Just make sure Olivia's okay."

"Let me call her."

She took out a phone, and dialed Olivia's number.

"Olivia?" her voice was shaky

"_Casey? What's wrong?" _

"You need to get over to your apartment. T was just raped."

"_What? But I thought…" _

"Liv, it happened again."

"_Does she know her attacker?" _

"Yeah, she killed him."

"_Who?!" _

"IAB Sergeant John Tucker. Liv, I caught him in the act. It was total self-defense. She need an ambulance, he slit her arm."

"_Okay, I'll be right there. You tell her, that I'll be right there." _

"Okay Liv, I will."

She snapped her phone closed. and embraced me.

"He said that I'd be homeless. Not again."

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

'_The paramedics arrived first, they stitched up my arm, and gave me a blanket. Olivia wasn't far behind. She walked in the door, hysterical. _

"Casey? Where's Olivia?" I hadn't seen her yet. "God, Tucker must've killed her. It's all my fault."

"Trinity? I'm right here. I'm not dead." she says as she came around the corner

"You still want to adopt me, right?"

"Why would you even say that?"

"I killed a man. You hate murderers."

"But I don't hate you. You have to understand that. He attacked you. You fought back. I'm proud of you. Not mad. Not mad at all."

"Thank you." I say as I cry into her shoulder. "Thank you so much."


	7. Chapter 7: Family

'_It was the day of my ACS hearing. I had been officially cleared by the DA's office for Tucker. They believed it was self-defense. Casey told them it was, but that her boss needs to be aware. Now, the ACS lawyer got a shot at me, Olivia had taken me shopping, she had gotten me a nice suit dress, it looked a lot like hers. Twins! My arm was in a sling, and I had a black eye.' _

"Trinity," the lawyer starts, "Why do you want to live with Detective Benson?"

"I want to live with Olivia because she loves me. She provides for me. She was there for me when I got raped."

"What about your parents?"

"Their dead."

"How did they die?"

I just look at Olivia, and everyone else, they were all here to support me.

"Uh, they…" the tears came to my face, "They… Uh, they were… Murdered."

Olivia's face goes into shock.

"How is the investigation going?"

"There is no investigation. I never reported it."

"Why not?"

"The killer said that he would kill me, and my friends and family."

"Kill 2, save a thousand, is that the idea?"

"NO! I was trying to save the family that I had left!"

"When was that?"

"4 years ago, when I was ten. Olivia's one of the only people that's ever loved me since."

"One of?"

"Well, there are my fellow detectives, Elliot Stabler, John Munch, Fin Tutuola, and there's my Capitan, Don Cragen. And Dr. Huang cares too."

"Why Olivia?"

"She offered. And she really understands, like a mother."

"Your honor, I have no other questions."

"Ms. Christensen, in my professional opinion, Ms. Benson is a fit mother for you. You have a full support system around you. Full custody is awarded to Olivia Alexis Benson. You are free to go, Trinity." says the judge

"Yes." I whisper, I step down from the stand, and give Olivia a bear hug.

"Thank you, so much!"

"Does somebody want Chili's?" asks Olivia, knowing full well that was my favorite restaurant.

"Yes. And Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been giving you part of my paycheck every month."

"What? Why are you giving me money?"

"You are giving me room and board."

"You aren't going to do that anymore, are you?"

"No, Liv I won't. Can we go to lunch now?"

"Yeah, and I've got a surprise for you when we get home."

"Okay."

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

'Olivia had taken everyone to lunch at Chili's, I was really nervous about eating without getting sick. But, I didn't. I ordered the biggest burger on the menu. And I ate the whole thing. Yeah. It felt very good. But then Elliot's son came walking in, and walked right past his father, to plant his lips on mine. He came up to me, and just did it. I dropped the frie I was eating and kinda enjoyed it. My cheeks went red. My blond hair was turning red, I could feel it.'

I pulled away first,

"What the hell?"

"Liked it?"

"Not in front of you father, No!"

"Other than that?"

"You'll never know."

"Oh come on, he says", putting his hand on my neck. Just like Tucker had. I twisted his arm away.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again." I hissed "Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

"Do you want one of my fries, because coming down here just to kiss me isn't worth the trip. Sit." I start to laugh

Everyone is staring at me, especially Elliot. I am red in the face. And really embarrassed. But they start laughing,

"No, I really wanted to tell my father is that, Eli has the flu; and Mom, says you're on diaper duty. And, I'm out."

And with that, Elliot and Dickie were gone.

"First kiss, not exactly how I planned it." I mutter as I eat my fries

"So, uh, what's up with the Miller case?" I ask Munch

"Nothing. no DNA, nodda."

"Eye witnesses? Tapes, sounds?"

"T, you don't have to talk about work, 24/7." says Olivia

"What else is there to talk about?"

"Grades…. Just a suggestion."

"Fine. I got on the high honor roll."

"Which is?" asks the Capitan

"Straight A's."

"Nice." says Munch

"No fights?" asks Fin

"Nope."

Olivia looks at her watch, and says:

"T, if we don't go, your surprise is not going to be much of a surprise."

"Okay, bye guys." I call as I get up and walk out the door.

"What is this surprise?" I ask

"Ever heard of the crazy 10 minute sale?"

"Only forever!"

"We are going. And then maybe a few other stops…."


	8. Chapter 8: New, Everything

'_The crazy 10 minute sale at Abercrombie was REALLY crazy. Even though I loved everything I saw, I only picked out things I would die without. I didn't want to break Olivia's bank. I didn't want to be a brat.' _

"Trinity, you can pick out more things than that." she says

"Really? I stammer "A-a-are you sure? It's not too much? I really don't need that much."

"T," she starts, "sitting down with me on a bench, "why do you always ask if it's too much?"

"On the streets for 4 years, you get used to not having a lot of baggage."

"But you're not on the streets anymore. What's eating you?"

"Not used to being loved."

"You are. You always will be."

"Okay then, that sales rack is driving me crazy. Those shirts are SOOO cute!" I squeal as I head over towards the rack.

"Have fun!" she laughs as I dive head first into the perfumed stack

'_I pick out a couple of summer Henley's, and some polo shirts. Things that were appropriate for the office. And some logo tees. Next I grabbed a pair of denim Bermuda shorts, in 3 colors. 'This is a happy time.' The tank tops were my favorite, and the tee shirts were perfect for layering. I also grab a sweatshirt, just in case it got cold. We checked out and headed back towards the apartment.' _

"Thanks, Liv." I smile

"No problem, let's head home."

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

Liv unlocked the door, and the apartment, it smelled.

"This is the second part of your surprise." says an excited Olivia

"What are you talking about?" I say as Olivia drags me into my room, Casey, Munch and Fin are painting it a lime green, there's a fuzzy carpet on the floor. And a desk to do all my homework, with a closet. And all the accessories that I could ever want. Fin was working on putting in a cable TV connection, while Munch was hooking in my alarm clock and a phone. Casey was just getting off a latter, and the paint fumes decreased.

"Ta-da!" they all say, embracing me in a bear hug.

"Thank you so much! I can't believe you guys did this for me!"

"You are living here now. It's the least we can do." says Olivia


	9. Chapter 9: Casey has what?

'I had gotten settled in my new room when Casey popped in and suggested that we have a fashion show to 'show off' all my new clothes

'_I had gotten settled in my new room when Casey popped in and suggested that we have a fashion show to 'show off' all my new clothes. So… Olivia invited EVERYONE over for a pizza-movie dinner. We were watching 'Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade' and Munch was acting extremely… Weirder than usual. I was nervous. Casey was helping me with my makeup while Liv and the 'boys' finished watching the Steelers's vs. Giants game. And by the sound of all the screaming, moaning, and Olivia demanding money after every play, they were betting on the game.' _

"So," starts Casey, "What do you think?" she says as she finishes my makeup. It was beautiful.

"Gorgeous!" I squeal, it was a copper eye shadow, with a black mascara and eye liner. The peach blush and ivory brushed on base really make me twinkle.

"Ready?" she says as she helps me up, I was wearing 'office chic,' a fitted green polo with tan khakis that stopped at the knee, and my world-famous trademark, my black, low cut all-star converse.

Screams could be heard in Peru, at least, when the announcer posted: Giants: 23, Steelers: 6.

"Pay up!" cackles Olivia, "Next time, bet on the good team. Hey, Casey, is our new pre-Madonna ready?"

"Hey! I am NOT a pre-Madonna; I am a very cute, stylish, pretty cop. You got a problem with that?" I say

"Maureen said the same thing, and then she got her 2nd hole without our permission. You _are_ a pre-Madonna!" says Elliot,

"You want pre-Madonna, let me dye my hair!"

"NO!" says Liv, "Your hair is _fine._"

"It's a dirty blonde! Eww!"

"I never got the chance to _be_ a blonde!" she calls from the living room.

"And may I quote my jock-of-a-hopeless-so-like-Munch-lab partner Jack, 'An olive-toned angel has fallen from the heavens, her hair a fruit from the poisonous tree, rejection. Do you have her number?'"

"He did _not_ say that!" she says

"You can ask him. He has a bruise where I bitch-slapped him across the face and told him that you were interested in _real _men. And that Viagra available by prescription only."

"Liar!" says Casey, "You do not have the balls to say that!"

"You can ask Dickie, he's in my science class."

"Fine!" calls Elliot, let's ask him!" he says, I walk out of my room and turn the left into the living room, which had been newly decorated with modern leather and wood. And a 65' flat screen plasma TV.

"What the hell…." says Fin

"I know. I'm gorgeous, right?" I sneer

"Yes, yes you are!" says Munch

"Enough with the talking, just call Dickie already!" I laugh, Elliot dials the number and it starts to ring. Dickie picks up.

"_Hello?"_

"Dickie? This is Dad; Trinity has a question for you."

"_Then why didn't she call me? I've been giving her my number all week!" _

"Okay… Then, well, Trinity, shoot."

"Okay," I say, taking the phone and putting it on speaker. "Yo, Dickie, tell Olivia about Jack and how I bitch slapped him."

"_Only if you go out with me." _

"You really don't give up, do you?"

"_Date me, or no bitch-slapping Jack." _

"Fine! I'll go out with you! Tell her already!"

"_Goody, I have a date for the Final Dance on Friday! Yo, Liv, yeah, she's telling the truth. He was rambling on and on and on about how you were some knockout. Kept asking T for your number. She slapped him and told him that you were only interested in real men and that Viagra was available by prescription only. There, happy?" _

"Thank you. Pick me up at 6?"

"_Consider it done. Please wear heels. I'm like 5 inches taller than you. I don't want you craning your neck when I kiss you." _

"Fine. I'll wear heels. Would you like fries or a shake with that?"

"_Oh, very funny. By the way, dinner's on me. My treat." _

"Where are you taking me?"

"_La Roq on 5__th__. I already made reservations for 4." _

"4? We are NOT bringing Olivia and Elliot along!"

"_Naïve much? No, I have 2 friends double-dating with us. One really wants to talk with you." _

"Who in their right mind would want to talk to me?"

"_Names, Robin Novak. She's going out with Eric Cabot." _

"That's weird; our ADA's last name is Novak. Our old ADA's last name was Cabot…. you don't think?"

"_That's why Robin wants to talk to you! She thinks your ADA is her mom. Her Dad, Charlie, just died of a crack overdose. Looks like a suicide, he left a note. She raided his closet and found articles on a Casey Novak. A birth certificate, Casey's name on it. You gotta help her, ACS is gonna whisk her away. PLEASE!!" _

"Okay! What about Eric? His mom…."

"_Dead, right? She was really in the WPP all along. Extradited Velez about a month ago. She adopted Eric right around then." _

"My God. Look, I'll have Casey pick us up. Liv can come along too. She hasn't seen Alex since the shooting almost 5 years ago. I think Casey will want to meet her 'daughter.'"

"_Damn. Lizzie! Get away from the phone, I'm talking to someone!" _

"_**Ooh, Dickie's got a girlfriend! Can I say hiya? **_

"You're not in for much surprise Lizzie; it's me, from Drama class."

"_**Trinity? Hiya, when are you going to tell Capitan and Aunt Livvie that you scored the main role in the school musical?" **_

"I was, after dinner! Look, say goodbye to your Dad."

"_**Bye Daddy!"**_

"_Bye Dad." _

"Bye." Elliot put the phone away, and Capitan was just staring at me.

"You auditioned for the school play?" he asks "When, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"'Cause it was a bet. My teacher bet me 200 bucks that I'd make the lead role. I sucked at the audition, I thought I wasn't gonna get a part."

"Okay, when's the play?" asks Casey

"Ah, June 17th." I say

"That's tomorrow!" says Fin

"I already got you guys' tickets, front row."

"Okay." says Munch

"Sorry about that. It was going to be a surprise. I was going to ask you to come, really I was, My grades have stayed up, gotten better, all A+'s."

"Hmmm." says Casey, tears streaming down her face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" asks Liv, who is now cradling Casey like a baby.

"C-Charlie was my ex-fiancé. He got me pregnant, I kept the baby, and she was born on July 1, 1994. Soon after, we found out that Charlie was schizophrenic, and he refused treatment. I went to the grocery store one day, and when I got back. Charlie and my little Robin where gone. That was 14 years ago."

"But Robin found you," I say, "she loves you and wants to be a family again."

"What if she doesn't?" she sobs

"If she didn't she would be in foster care already." I coo

"You're right." she says straightening herself up."

'_Robin, what a pretty name' I thought 'she does love Casey. I've got to bring them together.' _

_**A/N: Surprising twist huh? Casey has a daughter! Alex is back! And Trinity is in the school play! MUAHAHAHAHA!! shakes fist at sky while ducking rotten veggies and grenades **_


	10. Chapter 10: Meet Robin Novak

"'It's Friday, the day of the dance

"'_It's Friday, the day of the dance! The play went well, very, very well. Everyone was there. Dickie played my counterpart/boyfriend in the play. Everyone in the giant auditorium gave us a standing ovation. What he did next was unexpected, after the director introduced us and our parts, he handed Dickie the microphone, and he got down on one knee and said, 'Trinity, will you be my girl?' and I said 'always and forever.' And….. He KISSED me. In front of his father, again, but this time, I was over the hurt, the pain, and being a victim. It was my time to shine as my own person. I did not care that Elliot was standing maybe 20 feet away off stage, or that Olivia was, or Casey. I was enjoying it. Our hearts fluttered together in perfect, romantic harmony. It lasted, a minute maybe two. That is an eternity in love. We broke, and tears came to our faces, he embraced me, and said in my ear, 'I love you.' I thought this was weird at first, 'cause we hadn't been together that long. But just the same, I said 'I love you too.' Now, I was dressed in a black, strapless dress that was a wrap, I wasn't wearing any stockings. It was simple, there was a black ribbon under my bust, and my hair was down. My hair in a pony tail was my security blanket. It felt safe. But I felt safer with Dickie. I had taken his request; I was wearing 3 inch black stiletto heels. And Olivia had helped me with my makeup. There was a knock at the door, Olivia stopped putting my blush on, and placed it on my vanity mirror table. Olivia called from the door and I stepped into the hallway, and Dickie and Elliot were there. He kissed me and took my hand. We caught a cab to the restaurant and we met up with Eric and Robin.'_

"Hey." I said

"Trinity, right?" asks a red haired girl,

'_Damn, she's a spitting image of Casey.' _ I thought

"Uh, yeah. You really look like Casey, I mean your Mom."

"That's okay, you can call her Casey." she says extending her hand, we shook and so did Eric

"So, Eric…" I started, "You're Mom's the famous Alex Cabot?"

"Yeah. She's coming back to work at the DA's office. Looks like you'll have 2 ADA's now."

"Sweet." says Dickie, hugging me from the side, "Isn't that great honey?"

"Yeah." I say, "So, shall we go inside?" I gesture

"Of course," says Robin, "Can you tell me about my Mom?"

"Sure." I say "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Past, hair, boyfriends?"

"Well, she's a redhead, that's where you got it from. She's thin. Ah, a hell of an ADA. Takes every case to heart. Really sweet. Has a small temper. I mean REALLY small. Like, I have the WORLDS biggest temper. I mean it, when I'm interrogating a suspect, I can really lose it."

"Wait, you're NYC's youngest cop?" says Eric

"Yup. I can legally kick ass and I can't drive yet."

"Funny." says Robin, "Can we go in now? I'm starving."

"Sure." I laugh

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

"So, Robin," I start as I take a bite of my spaghetti, "What happened to your father?"

"He, um, was a crack addict. He O.D'd a week ago. ACS took me, and I told them that I had a mother that worked in the DA's office, and they let Eric bring me here. To meet my Mom. And, there's something else you and Dickie should know about me."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?!" I exclaim, choking on my dinner

"Yea, don't tell my Mom. I'm getting an abortion tomorrow."

"How far along?" asks Dickie

"11 weeks. Please don't tell Casey." says Eric

"It's yours?" I ask

"Yeah." My Mom doesn't need to know either, right?" says Eric

"Ah, okay." I stammer

"Thanks, my Mom doesn't need to know that I knocked up a girl." he says

"Hey, it's 8. Lets pay and get a cab over to the dance."


	11. Chapter 11: Sex is Great

_The cab ride to the dance was quiet. Robin, was… Numb. She's pregnant and hasn't seen her mother in 14 years. That sucks. Eric, was going to be a father. Casey and Alex were going to be grandmothers. They are WAY to young to be Grandmas. But… Robin was getting an abortion. Damn, an innocent live destroyed. And Casey would never know. Alex would never know. Again, that sucks. But we enjoyed the dance, Dickie asked the DJ to play the nicest song: Every Time We Touch by Cascada. _

_I still hear your voice _

_When you sleep next to me _

_I can feel your touch in my dreams _

_Forgive me my weakness _

_But I don't know why _

_Without you it's hard to survive _

'_Cause Every time we touch _

_I get this feeling _

_And Every Time we kiss_

_I swear I could fly……………………… _

_We then caught a cab back to the 1-6. I flashed my badge and the desk sergeant let us upstairs. _

"Liv? El? We're baaaccckkk!" I chimed

"Dad? Hello?" says Dickie

Olivia suddenly pops out of the crib, and scares the shit out of me.

"Sooo, how was the dance?" she says as everyone else pops out as well

"Romantic, graceful, and full of loving." I say, "And yes, Elliot, I'm still a virgin."

"Thank you." says Elliot

"Where's Casey?" I ask

"In my office." says Cragen, "I'm assuming Robin is the one with the red hair?"

"That's me." says Robin, still numb.

"Dickie, Trinity? Can I see you for a minute?" says Eric

"Sure, we can use the crib." I say leading Dickie and Eric into the crib

"What's up?" I say once getting inside and closing the door

"Robin and I were talking, she wants to keep the baby."

"That's… That's great." I stammer, "When are you going to tell your parents?"

"In about 2 minutes, actually, would you break the news?"

"To the others?" says Dickie "Um, yeah."

"Congratulations." I say embracing Eric in a warm hug, "Go tell Alex."

"Thanks." he says breathlessly as he exits the room.

"Let's get this over with." mutters Dickie

"Yeah, it'll never be over. Casey's gonna have a fucking heart attack." I mutter

"Amen. I know my Dad would."

"That's why we wait until we're married."

"You… Wanna get married?" he stammers

"Yea. You okay with that?" I charm

"Oh yea. Let's not tell the others." he smirks

"Amen. I love you Stabler."

"I love you, Christensen."

"Wanna make love?"

"What happened to waiting?"

"Fuck waiting, I got a condom, and I stole Liv's birth control. And, I have the Manhattan

Free Clinic on speed dial. We are safe."

"Ooh-la la, you work fast, planning this?" he says as he takes off his pants and boxers

"You bet." I say as he unzips my dress, and unhooking my bra. I rip off my panties and rip him from the air and throw him onto the bed. He pushes into me faster and faster. I start to moan with glee and we flip so that he is on top. He plays with my hair and kisses me. It seems like forever. And ever. And ever, amazing.

"You are great at this." he says

"And so are you. Round two?"

"Later, we're supposed to be telling Liv and El that Robin's knocked up, remember?"

"Fine. But, I will hold you to that. A sexy IOU."

"You're an incredible bedroom dancer." we both say at the same time

"Let's get dressed." I say

"Let me help you," he hooks my bra back on, I throw on my panties and slip on my dress and heels. He does the same with his tux. We then throw on the lights, adjust our appearance, and open the door.

"Um, guys? Can we have a moment?" I say

"Sure." says Liv "What's up?"

"It's about Robin, actually." says Dickie

"What about her?" says Munch

"She's…" I start

"Pregnant." finishes Dickie

"What?!" exclaims everyone

"What are you talking about?" says Cragen

"Eric's the father. They want to keep it."

"How far along?" asks Fin

"11 weeks." we both mutter

"I wonder how Casey will take the news." says Munch

Suddenly, the door to the Capitan's office swings open and Casey, Robin, Alex and Eric are standing there.

"You're pregnant?" asks Casey

"And you're the father?" asks Alex

"Yeah." says Eric "Are you mad?"

"I'm not sure." says Alex

"Okay, then." I say, "What will happen next?"

"I'm keeping it." says Robin

"Okay." says Alex "We need to get you a good OB/GYN. Only the best for my grandson."

"A boy?" My daughter is not a boy Alex, "It's a girl."

"I side with my lover." says Eric, "It's a girl."

"Well, I side with Alex." says Casey

"Wanna bet?" I say

"You're on!" says Cragen

"50 it's a girl." says Dickie

"50 it's a boy." says Elliot

"You are sooo on pal!" I say sticking out my tongue

"You are going down!" says Liv "El, let's face it, after Eli, your gender radar is shot. Women are better predictors."

"Yeah, what she said!" I say

"Holy shit!" exclaims Robin, "Uh, Mom, its 1 am. Can we go home? Cassandra needs _her _sleep."

"No," starts Alex, "Scott needs _his_ sleep."

"Cassandra!"

"Scott!"

"Cassandra!"

"Scott!"

"CASSANDRA, DAMNIT!" Robin screams, jumping up and down.

"Never mess with a pregnant woman." I whisper into Alex's ear

"Got cha." she says

"I am taking Robin home." intervenes Casey "See you guys tomorrow."

"See you." says Liv, "T, let's go."

"Yeah. Let's go."

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

"Sooo," starts Liv as we start to drive home, "What happened in the crib?"

"What do you mean _happened?_"

"What happened?"

"Eric told us to tell you that Robin's pregnant. You can ask Dickie."

"What _else _happened?"

"What—are you—talking—about?" I choke

"Did you have sex?"

"What would make you say that?"

"You smell like sex."

"And if it did?"

"Then that's okay."

"Sex cop say what?"

"I said its okay."

"You're not mad?"

"You used protection, right?"

"Yeah, condom, birth control, MFC on speed dial."

"Funny."

"Don't tell Elliot, PLEASE!"

"Do you love him?"

"Who, Dickie?"

"Duh."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to marry him?"

"Yeah."

"How many grandchildren?"

"Grandchildren? You're going to be Auntie Liv; Cragen's going to be the Grandpa, and Elliot."

"Aw, I wanted to be a Grandma."

"Then have your own kid."

"I already am."

"What?"

"3 months along."

"Holy fuck, Liv, please tell me Munch's not the father."

"No, when you went to Hershey on that class trip, I went clubbing. Father is out of the picture."

"Oh… My… God."

"You're just sooo encouraging." she says sarcastically

"So are you." I chuckle

"Funny, very funny."


	12. Chapter 12: The Baby May Not Make It

The next day, Robin had wanted to have lunch with me, I told her that she should spend some time with her Mom, but she really wanted to get out of the apartment

_The next day, Robin had wanted to have lunch with me, I told her that she should spend some time with her Mom, but she really wanted to get out of the apartment. Girl on Girl talk? I don't know, but Casey agreed. We were going to a cafeteria-style restaurant called Peggy's on 73__rd__. Casey had retracted, wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even to Olivia. She was not ready to be a Grandmother. Not even by a long shot. Not that I blame her, this was pretty overwhelming. _

"Where to?" asks the cabbie as we get into the car

"Peggy's on 73rd." Robin answered

I was shocked, she hadn't said 2 words since we left Casey's. We got into the cab and we started to drive. Really fast. I scared me a little.

"Can you slow down a little?" I poked

No answer.

"Sir, can you _please_ slow down? My friend is pregnant here, we want the kid."

"Trinity!" hissed Robin

"You wanna get killed?" I snapped

"No, I meant, you're bleeding!"

"Son of a bitch." I hissed, "You got a tampon?"

"Yeah. Don't you keep track of your period?"

"I've never _had_ my period Robin, I'm a little scared here, and can this stay just between us?"

"Sure, I'll help you when we get there."

"Thanks. Whoa!" I screamed as the cabbie fell over in his seat, foaming at the mouth.

"Trinity! What do we do?"

"I think he's having a heart attack! Call 911!"

"How do we stop the car?"

I gulped, "With another car."

"You wanna get into a wreck? You're mad!"

Suddenly, the driver started seizing.

"Damnit! Cough, man, sir? Cough!"

"Look out!" screams Robin, but it's too late, a yellow cab van tears into us, on Robin's side. The metal shrieks it rips like tissue paper, pinning Robin under its wheels. Blood starts gushing, the driver of the other car punches the gas, the van climbs on top of the cab and the engine dies. The roof collapses, sending the drivers seat back and pinning me under it. I can feel my wrist crackle, and then one big snap, and my wrist hangs limb and starts to bleed.

"Robin?!" I shriek, tears rolling freely down my face

"Trin-Trinity?" she sputters, "Call 911, I can't move."

"Okay, you gotta stay calm, okay?"

"What about the driver?"

"Robin, I think he's dead."

"Oh God, Trinity, Oh God, this is my fault, if I had just stayed with my Mother"-

"God damnit Robin! This was not your fault! Just stay calm, I'm calling 911 right now, okay?"

"Okay, just save my baby. That's all I ask."

"Your baby is safe. I promise you." I finish as a take out my cell phone, and dial 911

"_911, what is your emergency?" _

"This is Detective Trinity Christensen of the Manhattan SVU, we've been in an accident, the driver is dead, the other passenger is 11 weeks pregnant, and we're both pinned under the cab roof and another cab."

"_Is the other passenger conscious?"_

"Yes, her-her name is Robin Novak, please notify Casey Novak, she's the ADA for SVU, and Capitan Don Cragen of SVU."

"_Help is on the way. Detective, the baby may not make it." _

"You better make damn sure that the baby makes it!" I snapped

"_We will try. Stay on the line." _

The roof lurched.

"AH!" I screamed

"_It's going to be okay. You should hear the sirens right about now." _

The sirens leap forth, and grab my attention.

"_Do you hear them?" _

"Yeah, I can hear them."

The roof lurches again, and I'm out.


	13. Chapter 13: Twins and Sisters

ATENTTION READERS

_**ATENTTION READERS!! I REPEAT: ATENTTION READERS!!- THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN FROM CRAGEN'S POV. I REPEAT DON CRAGEN'S POV- Point Of View. **_

I was sitting at my desk when the phone rang.

"What?"

"_Don Cragen?" _

"Yes? Who is this?"

"_This is Dr. Paul Abdul at Mount Sinai Medical Center; we have a Trinity Christensen and Robin Novak in surgery here." _

"Hold on doc, their parents are right outside, let me put you on speakerphone."

"_Alright." _

Liv? Casey? Guys? Get your asses in here!"

"What's wrong, cap?" asks Elliot as everyone files in my office

"You _really _want to hear this. Doc? You're on speaker."

"_Casey Novak?" _

"Yes?" says a trembling Casey,

"_You daughter Robin was admitted about an hour ago." _

"Admitted?" she snaps "What for?"

"_There was a MVA. She was pinned to the seat." _

"What?! What do you mean?"

"_We were able to get out of a Detective Christensen, that a cab a crashed into theirs and that he had floored the gas, and that it was on top of their cab." _

"Trinity?" Starts Liv, "What happened to T?"

"_She was pinned in the car as well, her wrist was snapped clean off the bone, several muscles were torn and one ligament was disrupted. There is something else"- _

"What?"

"_There are signs of genital trauma." _

"She was raped a while ago, what do you mean?"

"_A swollen vagina. And there's some hefty bleeding. Did she have sex within the last 24 hours?" _

"Yes."

"_We're not sure if its trauma or she just has her period." _

"Okay…. Is she dying? Robin I mean?"

"_No, but she lost a baby." _

"NO!! I want to see my daughter, now, damnit NOW!!" screams Casey, who is no being held back by Liv and El

"_Ma'am, I said she lost __**a**__ baby, she was carrying twins. Twin girls." _

"Twins? She's still pregnant?"

"_Yes Ma'am." _

"We're on our way, thanks Doc."

"_No problem." _

"Liv, what do you mean, she had sex?" I ponder

"She had sex."

"Don't give me that shit, with Dickie?"

"Maybe."

"Olivia, you are that close to being ripped!" I scream

"Fine! It was with Dickie, happy?"

"A little hormonal, are we?" asks Munch

"Fuck you." Liv snaps

"You are _way _out of line Detective!" I bark

"I am not out of line I am pregnant!"

"What?" says Fin

"I said I am P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. I have a _baby_ inside of me."

"How far along?" asks Elliot

"3 months."

"Holy shit!" says Casey, "You're not even showing!"

"I am, just a little."

"When am I going to be an uncle?" says Munch

"Ah, Uncle Munchie, I like it."

"Noooo way, I am _not_ being Uncle Munchie."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"God damnit you are! Do not mess with a pregnant cop with a sister in the hospital or so help me I will-"

"Holy fuck, Liv, easy girl." says Fin, rushing to her side, holding her back

"Can we go see Trinity now? Please?" Liv says, starting to cry

"And we're getting you an OB/GYN, I say

"Fine." she pouts

"Don't get fussy with me!" I snarl

"Make me!" she slurs, sticking out her tongue

"That's it!"

"Capitan, please," starts Casey, "she's not the only one."

"You are too? Jesus Christ, Case!" I whine, "Who's the daddy?"

"A cop."

"Please tell me it's not Munch!" squeals Liv

"Eww, no way in fuck! It's another cop?"

"Fin?"

"Noooo."

"Cragen?"

"Olivia-" I start

"Noooo, Olivia you have my word I would not sleep with your CO."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, at least not without prior warning."

"Are you hitting on me, Counselor?" I coo

"Not anymore, you really wanna know?"

"Duh, Case," starts Liv, "You're my BFFWHOTCW."

"What?" asks Fin

"Best-Friend-Forever-Who-Hit-On-Their-Co-Worker."

"Oh, you were drunk when you came up with that one, weren't you?" says Munch

"Maybe. Just tell us!" Liv pleads

"Detective Chester Lake."

"The new transfer from Brooklyn?" I ask

"Yea."

"Saucy." says Liv

"Liv," starts Fin, "C-H-I-L-L."

"Fine, does anyone have any chocolate?"

"Ooh, that sounds good." chimes Casey, "Chester would."

"Enough with the baby crap!" I bark

"That's it! You just lost your delivery room privileges!" says Liv, "Grandpa." she smiles

"What? I'm the Grandfather?"

"La-DUH! Only father I've ever known, here! Besides, Munch isn't old enough."

"I resent that." squeaks Munch

"On to Mount Sinai and maybe their cafeteria?" pleads Casey

"Yes please!" squeals Liv

"Fine, fine! Can we go see Trinity and Robin now?" I beg

"Okay, but you're paying parking." says Elliot

"Ah, no. You are." I finish

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

We arrived at the hospital, Liv and Casey were still babbling about chocolate and cheese-whiz. Personally, I think that's gross- but pregnant women and their cravings. Geez! We walked up to the desk in the lobby and asked were Robin and Trinity were.

"Ma'am?" I start, "Where are Trinity Christensen and Robin Novak?"

"Poor Trinity, awake for the whole thing, shattered wrist, screaming and kicking. Decked every nurse in the hospital trying to see Robin. Started crying when she heard that Robin lost a baby. Had a seizure. Poor thing had to be sedated. Room 210."

"What about my daughter?" cries Casey, "What about Robin?"

"Surgery."

"What the hell for?" I yell

"Broken ribs, collar bone and foot, needs plates to fix them."

"Son of a bitch." says Elliot

"Dad?" says a girl, no older than 23, standing with another girl that looked just like her, Lizzie and Dickie.

"Maur? Kat? Lizzie? Dickie?" says Elliot, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see Trinity and Robin. Are they alright?" says Maureen

"Trinity…" pauses Elliot

"Dad, just say it." says Kathleen

"There was a car accident."

"NO!" screams Dickie, he starts crying

"She's okay, she has a broken wrist." he says

"What else?" says Maureen

"Had a seizure."

"Where is she?" Dickie asks, hyperventilating.

"You gotta calm down." says Munch

"Shut the fuck up and tell me where she is!" Dickie barks

"Room 210."

Dickie took off running down the hall, and into the elevator.


	14. Chapter 14: Be strong, Brother

THIS CHAPTER IS BACK TO TRINITY'S POV

_**THIS CHAPTER IS BACK TO TRINITY'S POV. **_

_I woke up, startled, not knowing where I was, ever have that feeling? Dickie was by my side, stoking my hair. Real gentle-like. Elliot's other three kids were there. Nobody from SVU was there. But a doctor was. _

"What's up Doc?" I ask shallowly

"We did a rape kit…." he starts

"WHAT? YOU DID WITH OUT MY CONSENT?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Trinity, baby, calm down." soothes Dickie

"Why?"

"Your genitalia was swollen. Had to check it out. Did you have sex within the last 24 hours?"

I blushed.

"Trinity," starts Maur, "Did you screw my little brother?!"

"If you don't murder me, you'll find out."

"Fine. Did you?"

"Yes. Don't tell me I'm pregnant."

"You're not."

"Thank God."

"But there is something else,"

"What?"

"Because we thought you were raped, well, frankly, there were fluids. So we ran them, but there yours. And we got a match."

"To what?"

"A police officer."

"Don't tell me I'm related to Elliot-"

"No, it's a Chester Lake. He's your brother."

"Oh my God. Maur, get Case and Chester, bring them in here."

"Consider it done." she says smiling, she walks out, hollers, and Casey, Chester, and everyone else comes in.

"What's up?" asks Chester

"Sit down."

"What?"

"You're my brother."

"Trinity? I don't remember you-"

"I do. Mom was pregnant with me when DYFS took you away, I found out when-"

"When what?"

"They were murdered."

"Their dead?"

"Yeah," I started to cry, "Right…In front… Of me. After, I ran away, and a DYFS worker found me, and took me. When I found out I had a brother, I jumped the fence at the DYFS playground. I knew that you always wanted to work in NYC, so I went there."

"But… I grew up in ACS homes."

"I know you. You're my blood. You skipped town, ran away to NYC and faked a name."

"What did you do?"

"I started as a hooker, but I got the shit beat out of me. So, I went to a nightclub, and got a job as a singer and dancer. Made some good money too, Men were emptying their pockets when I finished. Then one night, a guy came in, got drunk, and I gave him a lap dance. Name was John Tucker, cop. Offered me a job in SVU. I took it. But, I had to stay at _his_ apartment. He…" I started to cry, I couldn't control it. "Snuck into my bed every night. Turned me into his personal stripper. Only, I didn't consent."

"Oh, I wish I had been there."

"One day, I took a pregnancy test, for the fun of it. Only, it wasn't funny when it turned up positive."

"What happened?"

"I was 13. I ran away for 4 days. Got an abortion. I feel so bad about it. But I couldn't raise a child. When I came back. He nearly killed me. So, I asked for my job, and he sent me to Cragen. Now I'm here."

"Why didn't I know?" he started crying

"Be strong, Chester, please, for my unborn niece."

"Oh my God, that's your niece. That means, Robin's your niece."

"Yeah. Be strong, I'm over it."

"How can you be over it?"

"I have everyone here."

"What about Tucker? I oughta kill the SOB."

"Too late. 4 months later, he raped me again, and I shot him, in Liv's apartment."

"You did what?"

"Yeah, he's dead."

"Why'd you shoot him?"

"Said he'd kill Liv. No one threatens Liv and gets away with it, not on my watch."

"Huh."

"Yeah, huh. So, when's the wedding?"

"Next month."

"Am I the bridesmaid?"

"LA-DUH!"

"Thanks. You adopting Robin?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving Robin."

"You welcome, by the way, you're going to be a grandfather."

"Yeah, I heard."

"And Liv's gonna be a mother."

"Yeah."

"And Casey. Round two."

"Very funny, do you have any chocolate?" asks Casey


	15. Chapter 15: Running Away, and Beyond

_I was released from the hospital the next day. Everything was crazy, I had a niece, was going to be an aunt, again. And a sister. Joy, Cragen designated me and Chester to __**personally**__ look after Casey, Robin and Liv. He was the money, I was the errand girl. But, Munch had this crazy idea. Buy a house that could fit all of us. All 16 of us. That was going to be some house, in Manhattan too. Cragen put up the down payment for the house. Me and Robin were going to share a room. The babies were going to share a room, And Casey and Chester, duh. Dickie had his own room, he demanded that he and I have our own room, he and I. Cragen answered for Everyone, except us. a big, fat, No. Zilch, Nin, negative unos. He then told us later, privately, that he would talk to Liv, Elliot and Kathy, he wasn't that mean. So, there is a 99.99 chance we __**will**__have our own room, Liv and El would never say no to their CO. So, we started picking out paint… _

"What about this?" asks Dickie, sitting on my bed, holding a tacky fuchsia color.

"Hell, no! Green, a nice, kelly green." I say

"Green? It screams old, like Munch."

"Hey, I'm going to tell you father you said that!" says Munch from behind us, he then walks in the room, with a load of laundry, and pulls up a chair, "What'cha doing?" he asks like a playful school girl

"Are you on crack again, Munch?" I ask, "Or, do you have a date?"

"Neither. I wanted to tell you, that Cragen persuaded Elliot and Olivia to let you have your own room. But, all decorations have to be approved by Maureen."

"Maureen?" we both chime

"She is the worst with colors; it will be very hard to persuade her. It was either that or Casey."

"We'll take Casey." I snort

"You really rather deal with a hormonally disturbed 25 year old pregnant woman who knows _every_ legal maneuver in the book, and her _fiancé?_ You are nuts!"

"I AM NOT HORMONALLY DISTURBED MUNCH!" screams Casey from the hallway."

"Will you help us with our color for our new room?" I ask

"Sure!" she yelps playfully.

"Bye, bye Maur!" snickers Dickie

"Keep talking like that; and you're not going to have a Dickie." I whisper

"Are you threatening me? In front of a lawyer? You aren't that smart!" he giggles

"THAT"S IT! YOU ARE SOOO GOING DOWN PAL!" I holler, grabbing a pillow and a fly swatter.

"NO! DAD HELP! MY GIRLFRIEND IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" he screams,

"I didn't see anything, I guess pregnancy is affecting my memory too." giggles Casey

"Good minion." I charm

"I'll give you a 5 second head start." I say

He just looks at me.

"5… 4… 3… 2… It's ticking Dickie." I say

"Bye, bye!" he says as he bolts throughout the house.

"1. Hello Dickie." I laugh as I take off chasing Dickie down the stairs

"Be careful!" calls Casey, "We're going to see Robin in an hour! I don't want to admit you again!"

"Fine!" but my plot to capture and tickle Dickie to death was short-lived, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Is this the Novak residence?" _

"Um, yes. Who is this?"

"_Trinity? This is Dr. Abdul from Mount Sinai; I have an update on Robin." _

"What? What is it?"

"_She didn't lose one of her twins. We thought she, did, but further testing proved that the baby is still alive." _

"That's… That's great! I'll tell her mother; by the way, would you happen to have an OB/GYN in there?"

"_Yeah, Dr. Sedaly, Why?" _

"Because, my mother, Olivia is pregnant and so is Casey, they don't have an OB/GYN."

"_Oh, full house, huh?" _

"Yeah, could you help me out a little here?"

"_Sure, when you guys get down here, send them to me; I'll take care of everything. But, because Robin is a high-risk pregnancy-"_

"Whoa, whoa, why is Robin a high risk pregnancy?"

"_Um, I should really be telling her mother this." _

"Look, whatever you can tell Casey, you can tell me. Spill."

"_She has cancer. In her cervix." _

"That's the birth canal, I know. Okay, can't you do a C-Section?"

"_We __**will **__be doing a C-Section, it's standard with multiples, but we need to operate." _

"When?"

"_As soon as possible. But surgery comes with risk. She could lose both of the girls." _

"We'll be right there."

"_See you then. Bye." _

"Bye."

And with that, I slammed down the phone, the receiver snapped in two.

"Trinity? Why in the hell did you do that?"

"Wh-wh-where's Chester?"

"Upstairs with Munch-"

I took of running.

"WAIT A MINUTE YOUNG LADY! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Later, Capitan, I gotta talk to Chester!" I said as I rounded up the steps

"COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL RIP YOU FOR A MONTH!"

"Robin has cancer, happy?" I shouted as I bolted up the stairs, and barging in on Casey and Chester

"Knock much, little sis?" he asks

"Trinity, you look winded." asks Casey, "What's wrong?"

"Robin has cancer."

"What?" asks Casey, who is shaking

"Cervical cancer. And, she didn't lose a baby. We _need _to get down there."

"Cervical cancer, isn't that like an STD or something?" she asks

"No, but it _is_ common among former hookers and strippers." I mutter

"_hooker? Stripper?_ Robin wouldn't do that!" screams Casey, "This is _your _fault, Trinity!

If _you_ hadn't gotten her into that car accident, none of this would have ever happened you bitch!" She strikes at me, slamming her fist into my face; I fell back and hit my head.

It hit me at that point; I had to get out of there. I got up, Casey realized what she had just done, and started crying again, Chester is calling my name over and over. But, I'm gone. I bolted down the stairs, past everyone else, and out the front door. I ran down the steps, and make a left, and just kept running, and running and running. Back to where I started, at the Foreplay.


	16. Chapter 16: Mickie, I'm Back

When I arrived at the Foreplay, I went looking for the owner, Mickie. He was my first. I was a stripper here, Myracle. Maybe, just maybe, he would give me my job back. I knocked on his door.

"Mickie?"

"Myracle? I knew you'd come back!" he chirps

"Yea. I'm back. For my job. Offer still open?"

"Of course, best employee I've ever had."

"Where do I start?"

"Table 12. You know where that is."

"Thanks, I still get off at 8, right?"

"For you? 6:30. Got a hot date?"

"Niece."

"You got a niece now, huh?"

"Yup. Where's my outfit?"

"Right here. Go change in the closet."

"Gotcha."

I went and changed, and made my way to Table 12.

"Lonely tonight?" I ask the man

"Ooh, yeah, gotta name?"

"Myracle. And for 40 bucks, I'm yours for a couple of hours."

"Done deal."

"Follow me."

I gave him a hell of a lap dance; then I thought of Dickie. I couldn't do this to him. Then, Sheila, another stripper came in,

"6:30, M. I'll take over here."

"Thanks Sheel, see ya."

And so, with that, I changed into my clothes bid goodbye to Mickie, and caught a cab.

"Where to?"

"Mount Sinai Medical Center."

"13 bucks."

"Here." I handed him the money and we sped off

The ride was long. When I got out, I went to the main lobby, and asked for Robin's room.

"Where's Robin Novak?"

"210."

I went into Robin's room. But, everyone else was there.

"Trinity." says Casey, getting up. "I'm so sorry."

I bolted, running down the hall, only to be stopped by two uni's.

"Trinity Christensen?"

"MOVE!"

"You need to come with us."

"MOVE!"

"Trinity!" says Cragen, running down the hall

"GODDAMNIT, MOVE!"

"Calm down!" says Casey

"Get the fuck away from me!"

"I didn't mean to hit you."

"GO AWAY!"

"Myracle?" says Mickie, coming up from behind me, "Get back to work!" he snaps

"6:30 asswipe."

"Fine. Where's Passion?"

"Knocked up."

"What room?"

"Go to hell."

"Charlie?" says Casey, "You're supposed to be dead."

"I'm not. Where's Passion?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Bad idea." he says in my ear as he puts a knife to my throat.

I just close my eyes. And prepare for death.

"Hey!" yells Elliot, "Dickie gimme back my gun."

"Let her go." says Dickie, cocking the gun.

"Dickie, I love you, but you're an idiot."

"I love you too."

"Then put down the gun."

"Yeah, Dickie, did she tell you that she was a hooker? A 2 whore. I was her first, a virgin, came looking for her brother. I gave her a job."

"Is that true?" asks Dickie

"Yes."

"After she ran away, she came back to me. Me. She loves me, not you."

"Go fuck yourself Mickie. I never loved you. Nothing personal. You were just another customer. I love Dickie. With all my heart. I want to marry him. Start a family. You- you just get off prostituting me and Robin! You sick, twisted bastard!" I scream

"F.Y.I., Myracle, Vice just raided the Foreplay. You tipped them off."

"Let me go."

"One condition."

"What?"

"Free ride. Bareback."

"No way. My heart belongs to Dickie now."

"Shut up! If you don't, I'll kill Casey! And Robin! And their children!"

"It's okay." says Dickie

"Fine. One time. Bareback."

"There's an open exam room. Let's go."

As we walked, he put down the knife; I felt my blood trickle down my neck. I pulled out my handcuffs and tackled him, to the ground, and kicked the knife away.

"You bitch!"

"Mickie, you are under arrest for endangering the welfare of a minor, statutory rape, prostitution, attempted murder and conspiracy to commit murder, you have the right to remain silent-"

"Detective?" asks one of the uni's

"What? I'm in the middle of a collar here." I hissed '

"I have to place you under arrest."

"For what?" screams Casey, "I'll have the charges dropped!"

"Prostitution. She willingly engaged in sex and profited from it."

"Do you know what I went through?! You let the charges go; I'll help with a sting."

"What sting?"

"Confetti. You know the place. I get a job, start walking around. You come in and raid the place and then we all go home."

"Deal. But you still have to talk to our CO."

"Fine. Un cuff me you boob."

He un cuffed me and let me go.

"You, down to the 1-4 tomorrow at 7!"

"Fine."

"Let's go home." says Liv, hugging me and leading me to the car

"Dickie-"

"Just drop it! You bitch! What if I have HIV now? AIDS? How could you do this to me? We're through."

"I used a condom. Mickie made sure of that-"

"If you love him so much, why don't you work for him?!"

"Because I love you."

"Go to hell." he says as he walks away.

"Dickie! I yell, everyone stops, "I went back, because I was cornered. I didn't want to."

"Then why did you?"

I stay silent. He walks further.

"Because Casey had just punched me. Told me that everything that happened to Robin was my fault."

"You what?!" screams Liv, "You hit her?! How could you?!" tears streaming down her face

"Dickie!" I continue, "I gave a guy a lap dance, then I thought of you. I couldn't betray you like that. So I left."

"You, You just got up and left? Yea right."

"Fine. Be like that. You're only doing this for the attention. You know that you still love me. You know you do. You _want_ to be mad at me. But you're not. You're the guy I think of everytime I'm blue. Everytime I'm scared, when I want to cry. But, I think of you, and, I know that you're always gonna be around. I love you."

"I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17: Life in Ruins

Liv took me home

Liv took me home. I knew that no one would trust me. So, I just sat on the back porch. Singing.

"_In a moment, everything can change, _

_Feel the wind on your shoulders. _

_For a minute- _

_All the world can wait. _

_Let go of your yesterday. _

_Fly! _

_Open up the corners of your own_

_Too far away. _

_And you can- _

_Try! _

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life…." _

"That's a beautiful song, Trinity." says a voice, Casey's voice. "Did you write it?"

"No. Hilary Duff. What do you want?" my reply was cold.

"To apologize, I had no right to hit you."

"And now my life is in ruins. My first consensual sex partner hates me, Liv doesn't trust me, and now I'm facing criminal charges."

"I'm sorry. I understa-"

"Don't even try to tell me you understand!"

"I was gonna say that there is no charge. I called in a favor. No sting and I talked to Dickie. He still loves you. "

"Cragen will rip me; Liv will never _ever_ trust me again. I'll never be left home again. And, everyone thinks I'm a slut. I know my niece will."

"Your _godchild_ will always love you. And as for Cragen and Liv- I talked to them."

"_Godchild?_ Are you crazy?"

"Noooo, I think I'm making a good choice. Did you hear me? Cragen isn't gonna rip you!"

"What about Liv?"

"She blames the whole thing on me. And, the department is making everyone go to camp, for the entire summer."

"Camp? As in, shitty food, crappy cabins and really bad counselors? I'm sooo in!"

"Don't curse in front of little Sara! Fetus's can hear you know!"

"Nice name? When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow! Are you excited?"

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"Come on, I have one from my single days."


	18. Chapter 18: Russian Dressing and Pizza

I tried on the suit, It was incredible

I tried on the suit, it was incredible. Small, tiny, black bikini. Sweet, Liv would have a heart attack.

"Awesome! Liv will have a heart attack! Sweet!"

"You are hell bent on scaring Liv, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then this will do the trick. Dr. Abdul called, gave Robin the all clear for camp."

"When do we get her?"

"I was gonna go now. Wanna come?"

"If Liv will let me. I really am an idiot."

"No your not. Come on, she won't have a problem." she says extending her hand, with my clothes in hand. "Get changed, then we'll go."

"What about Eric and Alex? Aren't they coming?"

"Yes, they are. Eric wants to work in SVU too, so he's going."

"Okay, I'm changed, let's go get Robin."

"Okay," she says getting her purse, we rounded the stairs, everyone was eating pepperoni pizza, and Liv's had chocolate and pickles on it.

"Want some?" she asks

"Ah, no thanks." says Casey,

"Why not? We have to deal with this for the next 6 months, I wanna try it!" I said, lunging for the pizza.

"Uh hmm? Robin?" pesters Casey,

"Ah, save some for Robin." I quickly change, "We're gonna go get her. Anyone else in?"

"No, but," starts Liv, "Could you-"

"Lemme guess, sardines? And how could I forget the Russian dressing? Moose Tracks or Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream?"

"Sardines, Russian Dressing, MCC and Cheese Whiz."

"Degusting." says Cragen

"Get used to it." says Munch, "At least four babies in the house, at least let the woman enjoy her treat. After all, she does have to go through child birth."

"I do qualify for C-Section you know." says Liv

"Ah, _qualify_, I '_qualified' _for the Inspector's test, but never got the chance. Don't get your hopes up." says Munch 

"Aren't you a bundle of joy?" I say

"Yes, Yes I am." he smirks

"Yes, well, I hear cop camp has a lake, and just for that; I hear by challenge you to Dock Wrestling."

"Dock Wrestling?" asks Kathy, "What the hell is that?"

"It's where John makes a have ass _attempt _to throw me in the lake, but I kick his ass and throw _him_ in the lake."

"You are on, baby." snickers Munch

"I'd pay real money to see that." says Cragen

"I take cash or credit."

"Ah, T, we have to get going. I think Liv's eating habits have induced morning sickness."

"Mom had that when she was pregnant with Trinity." says Chester coming down from the stairs

"Really? What else do you remember about Mom?"

"You look just like her. Got her curves. And her smile."

"Chester, I am buck-toothed."

"I didn't say it was a nice smile."

"Thank you. Just wait until Sara's born; I'll tell her you said that!"

"Are you threatening me? And in front of a hormonally disturbed 25 year old pregnant woman? Not very smart."

"You're not that smart either." I cackle

"Really? I'm a better singer."

"Wanna bet? Star of the school play!"

"Cut a record deal."

"Not insane."

"You got me on that one."

"Thank you."

"You look just like her."

"Thanks, I guess…"

"You guess? She's still your Mom."

"As far as I'm concerned, Olivia's my Mom now. She didn't beat the shit out of you, she didn't throw you away! She didn't… She didn't hurt you."

Liv has stopped eating her pizza, everyone is staring.

"There's something you should know."

"What? I'm part monster? I already know, thank you."

"Noooo, I wanted to say that, they found the killer."

"They did? Who is it?"

"A, Josh Hamilton."

"Son of a bitch!" I scream

"What did I say about cursing with a fetus?!" says Casey angrily

"You _know_ this prick?" asks Chester

"I dated him. Broke it off. This is how I get treated?"

"You dated at 10?" asks Elliot

"My parents weren't always around."

"Yeah, they were too busy with their careers."

"Musicians." says Chester

"Really?" asks Liv, "What were their names?"

"Bonnie and Dominic Lake."

"Then why is your name Christensen?" asks Cragen

"My mother's maiden name. Girls got Mom's name, boy's got Dad's."

"Then how did you get in ACS?" asks Kathy

"My Dad…" starts Chester, "Beat me. They loved Trinity more."

"What!? Stupid biotch!" I scream

"Calm down NOW!" barks Cragen, "That's an order!"

"Yes sir." Me and Chester both say

"Now, go get Robin." says Cragen

"You might wanna hold off on that." says an exhausted Lizzie, dashing down the stairs

"Why?" I ask

"You are on the cover of People magazine!" she says

"The cover?" chimes Liv and Casey, lunging for the magazine, but bumping into each other with their baby bumps.

"Just wait until they reach their 3rd trimester," says John, "We won't be able to breathe!"

"Very funny." says Casey, "Now, you get Robin, and our treats."

"No way!" says John

"Yes way. You wanna deny your nieces?" says Liv

"Fine. Fine."

"Lemme see that rag." I snap

"_Renound Musician's kids found after 4 years!" _I read

"Our parent's weren't that big!" says Chester

"What did they sing?"

"Nothing good."


	19. Chapter 19: CAMP!

I tried on the suit, It was incredible

We where sitting, eating lunch at Cop Camp. It was officially called Camp Officer. We were in Poughkeepsie, NY. Olivia, Casey, and Maureen were my counselors. We were joined by Monique Jefferies twin daughters, Stephanie and Diane; Kathleen, Lizzie, Robin, M.E. Warner's daughter, Minnie, and me. We all shared a cabin. Olivia and Casey were clearly showing their baby bumps. Both where fans of spaghetti strap tank tops and denim shorts, and converse sneakers. I was eating mac and cheese at the lunch table and nursing an iced tea.

"Did the baby kick yet, Olivia?" I ask

"Not yet, how 'bout you Case?"

"I'm only in my 6th month, Chester said next month."

"Casey, I've kept records, you're 7th month started last week."

"Really? Man, Chester has _**really **_got to keep better track of time!"

"What about me?" questions Liv, "How far along am I?"

"Ah… 5;6 months."

"What about me?" ask Robin, coming up, everything on her plate.

"I think you're missing the kitchen sink, Robin!" I laugh, "5 months. I talked to Maur; we have F.A.T. training."

"Fugitive Apprehension Team training? For SVU?" asks Casey, mouth full of pasta.

"Yeah, guess who I have to tackle?"

"Who?"

"Elliot."

"Someone's gonna hurt." says Olivia

"Yes he will."

"I meant you."

"Oh, gee thanks, that makes me feel SOOO special! Pass the ice-tea will ya?"

"Sure, have you seen Lizzie?"

"Nah, but she should be back at the cabin, said she was gonna unpack." said Casey, "I wanted to help."

"Casey, you're 7 months pregnant, you're no lifting a damn thing. None of you are!

"Oh come on! I'm not sitting around for the next 2 months! says Casey, "PLEASE?"

"You can swim, walk and eat. No prosecuting, no collars, _**NO**_ shopping!"

"Pregnancy sucks."

"Hey, you get a cute kid out of it."

"Yeah."

"Don't we have free swim next??

"I think so, Casey, hand me the schedule?"

"In my bag."

"Can you get it?"

"I'm 7 months pregnant, I bend over, I ain't getting back up."

"I'm pregnant too, you know!"

"You can bend over, I can't."

"Fine, but when I can't, you will be helping me."

"But I'll have a new baby, plus twin granddaughters."

"I have a daughter to care for too, ya know!"

"Fine, take Munch."

"Why are you bitching about me?" asks Munch, sitting down with Elliot, Cragen, Fin, Dickie, Eric, Stephanie, Diane, Maureen, Lizzie and Kathleen.

"We enjoy ragging on you John." says Olivia,

"Speaking of little ones," starts Chester, "How's our daughter?"

"Using my bladder as a chew toy, ooh, you got French fries, PLEASE?"

"Let's see, you're my fiancé, you're carrying my child-"

"Damn it, Chester! Gimme the friggin potato!" says Casey, snatching the fry pack.

"Fine, how are your girls, Robin?"

"They look like sea monkeys."

"Robin," starts Elliot, "I've had 5 kids, 1 of which, Olivia, helped deliver, 5 months, they do not look like sea monkeys, they have bones, eyes, and fingernails.

"You helped deliver Elliot's kid?" Robin asks Olivia

"Yea, we where hit by a drunk driver, gave her an IV, when her heart stopped, I held Eli-" She started to cry

"What's wrong baby girl?" asks Fin

"What if… If… If I die in child birth? Who will take care of my baby?" she sobs, putting her hands on her growing belly.

"You're not gonna die." says Cragen

"Mistakes happen."

"I will personally supervise the birth." says Cragen

"Thank." she stops crying as Casey cried out,

"Holy shit!"

"What? Honey, what is it?" exclaims Chester

"She just kicked! Our baby just kicked!" she started to cry, "Thank you God!"

I just smiled.

"Ever wanna have kids?" asks Dickie

"Someday."

"Good. 6 kids."

I dropped my yogurt.

"2."

"4."

"3."

"Deal."

"3 grand kids?" laughs Elliot

"After that, I'm getting my tubes tied." I laugh

"Says who?" asks Dickie

"Says me. New Your recognizes Women's right to privacy."

"Who says NYC?"

"ME. My kids."

"My kids too."

"Do you know how often SOLE, custody is awarded to the father?"

"No."

"Not a lot."

"I'll hire a lawyer."

"I have Casey."

"Ooh, so scary." he giggles sarcastically

"Have you seen her without her makeup?"

"Not funny. But apparently my daughter seems to think so, ugh!"

"Lemme feel." says Liv, making a goofy face and feeling Casey's belly. She started humming.

"I sense a healthy baby girl. Who looks like her father but acts liker her mother."

"How do you do that?" asks Munch

"I have my ways. Now you do me."

"You hardly have a bump."

"Compared to you. I do, right Trinity?"

"Yeah, you've got competition, Casey." I laugh

"OMG, LIV!" squeals Casey

"What?"

"They just brought out the ice cream, and the pickle chips are sill there!"

"I'm sold!"

"I can't get up."

"Lemme help you, come on, you're not that big."

"Yes I am."

"You have a tiny life scrambling inside of you. Your balance it off."

"You did research, didn't you?"

"Lots." Olivia says, helping Casey up.

"She's gonna be a great mother." says Fin

"Which one?" asks Cragen

"Both. Liv's always wanted a child."

"And Mom?" squirts Robin

"She's already a great mother."

"Thanks."

"Guys." starts Maureen, "While we where blabbing, we wasted lunchtime. Free swim starts 5 minutes. Let's go."

"Coming."

We all cleaned up and started walking back.

"Trinity," says Lizzie, running up, "Still wearing the string bikini?"

"Oh Yeah."

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvuvsvusvu

I walked hand in hand to the lake with Dickie, I removed the T-shirt I was wearing and I could hear Olivia's mouths hit the ground.

"Where did you get that?" she asks

"A certain pregnant woman with a kicking baby."

"Casey?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"I needed a suit."

"Good God."

"I like." giggles Dickie

"Of course you do." says Diane

"Mom you NEVER let us have that!" laughs Stephanie

I felt two cold, clammy hands push me off the dock. I hit the dock face first, I scramble to get to the surface, but it only makes me sink faster. My ears start to hurt, my stomach contracts as I hit the lake floor. I scramble and start swimming towards the top. My head breaks the surface and I climb the floor.

"Who just did that?"

"I did." says Munch

"Very funny." I say, then I slap him across the face.

"I guess I deserved that." he grumbles

"Yes you did."

"What happened? Asks Casey, running up.

"Baby, please don't run." soothes Chester

"I heard screaming."

"Didn't come from here. I forgot a towel, Lemme go get one" I said

"I'll go with you." chime Dickie and Eric

We walked up to the cabin. It was _**TRASHED. **_I heard moaning. Minnie lay there. Naked.


	20. Chapter 20: Not to Who, What

"MINNIE!" I screamed

"Is she… Dead?" asks Eric

"Check." says Dickie, "Go get clothes."

I scrambled over to Minnie, who ever did this, hadn't touched her face. But the rest of her body… Bruised… Beaten… Mutilated. I felt her neck, there was a steady pulse. She started to come around.

"Trinity? What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same, can you tell me what happened?"

"He hit me from behind. Dragged me here…"

"Did he rape you?"

"Yes."

"Dickie? Get her some new clothes!"

"Dickie's here?"

"Yeah. We aren't gonna hurt you."

"I know. Can I have my clothes?"

"Here." says Dickie, "What else happened?"

"I screamed."

"Explains what Casey heard." says Eric, walking up.

"Then what?" I asked

"He kicked me in the stomach. I got sick on him."

"Dickie, right down that the perp has soiled clothes."

"Got it," Dickie says, jotting down notes

"Keep going." I soothe

"He got mad. He kicked me again; I fell back and hit my head."

"Where you unconscious?"

"Unfortunately, no. But I played dead, he undressed me. He ran his finger over a ticklish spot, and I moved. He did it over and over and I finally kicked him. That's when he did it."

"It's okay. Did he use a condom?"

"Yes."

"This is really important; what did he do with the wrapper?"

"It's over there." she pointed to my bunk

"ERIC! YOU GOT GLOVES?!"

"Right here, why?"

"Condom wrapper. O' Halloran's kid here?"

"Yeah, Cabin 27, why?"

"Get him and the other tech kids over here."

"Why?"

"This is a crime scene."

"I'll go get them."

"Dickie, take Minnie to the nurse; she if she'll do a rape kit. I'll wait for O' Halloran."

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

"You pulled me from my poker game, Detective." says Brian O' Halloran, a spitting image of his father. "What's this about?"

"Crime scene. Condom wrapper on the bunk. fluids, usual stuff."

"My Dad is running forensics over in Cabin 5, sneak in at night, full access to the system."

"Sweet, we need everything and anything. I'll distract my group from coming back. You get everything."

"There's blood, I'll need the victim's DNA to find the perps."

"So noted. Anything else?"

"I'll need her clothes she was wearing."

"They should still be here."

"Okay, I'll voucher the wrapper, take it over to Cabin 5, sometime past 10. Dad's last class ends at 9:30. He'll be long gone. You clear this with Cragen?"

"I'll go clear it with him right now. Good luck."

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

"Where the hell have you been?" asks Olivia, playing in the sand with Casey

"Where's Cragen?"

"Fishing with the guys."

I ran off the dock, I took a flying leap off, and started swimming. When I reached the boat, I started banging on the tin frame.

"Trinity! You're gonna scare all the fish away!" Says Munch

"Capitan, I gotta talk to you."

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

"You're telling me that Doc Warner's daughter was raped and forensics is already there?"

"Yes."

"Suspects?"

"Moron left the condom wrapper. We're gonna run it later."

"Fine, you keep me updated."

"Don't tell the others."

"Got it."

"We got the nurse to do a rape kit, Melinda's been notified, I'm about to go over to our cabin, wanna come?"

"I trust you. I'm assuming that you girls won't be sleeping in that Cabin?"

"No. Outdoor sleepover?"

"With 3 pregnant women?"

"I brought air mattresses, blankets."

"All right."

Dickie and Eric came running over with Minnie.

"Minnie, this is my CO, Capitan Cragen."

"Nice to meet you." she says, "What happens now?"

"You; just relax," I start, "You get scared, call me, Dickie, Eric, My Capitan, you Mom."

"What Casey or Olivia? Doesn't Olivia handle these kinds of things?"

"So do I, everyday." I say

"Okay, the Nurse gave me some pills."

"The Morning after Pill, it prevents pregnancy." I say

"But he used a condom!"

"They're not always 100 percent effective. Take them Minnie."

"Okay."

"Capitan, will you take Minnie back?" I lean in closer and say, "Tell her to keep it quiet."

"Got it."

Cragen and Minnie walk away.

"What did the nurse say?"

"Fluids, no semen," says Dickie

"Condom broke?" asks Eric

"Looks like it." Says Dickie

"What do we do now, Trinity?" asks Eric

"Meet Brian at 10 PM in Cabin 5."

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

At 10 o' clock, me, Dickie and Eric told Cragen we were leaving and left, we rushed through the woods and ran into Cabin 5.

"Brian! What do you got for us?" asks Dickie

"Lots of fluids, you got the rape kit?" he says

"Here it is." I say handing over the box

Brian compared the two and came up with a match in the system.

"To who?"

"Not who, what."

"What are you blabbering about?"

"Another rape kit, from 1967."

"Who's rape kit?" asks Dickie

"Ah, Serena Benson."


	21. Chapter 21: My Grandmother

"Ah… Serena Benson."

My stomach dropped 3 floors.

"Is something wrong?" asks Brian

"That's Liv's mother!" I screamed

"Keep your voice down!" hisses Eric, "You wanna get caught?"

"Noooo, I wanna nail this son of a bitch! Brian, I want _**EVERYTHING**_ from the Serena Benson rape." I said

Brian just stalled.

"Damnit, _**NOW **_Brian!"

"Geez!" He choked bringing up and printing everything from Serena's rape. He stuck everything in a folder. He handed it over and looked at his watch.

"It's getting close to 10:30 guys, turn out the lights."

Eric walked over, and flipped the light switch.

"What did you find in the Cabin?" I ask

"Condom wrapper, lots of fluids."

"Did you run the prints?"

"I'm about to right now." says Brian, placing the wrapper face down on the forensic scanner and hit _SCAN._ There was lots of beeping, small, sturdy beeps. This pattern repeated itself for about 15 minutes then there were 2 quick beeps and then silence.

"Got a hit!" exclaims Brian

"Who?" asks Dickie

"A Kendall Anderson, 67, 6 foot 4."

"Print out his mug shot and rap sheet."

"Consider it done."

"Does the DNA from the fluids match the DNA from the fingerprint?"

"Yes."

"Brian, when we turn 21, I owe you a beer."

"Thanks, Holy shit!"

"What?"

"It's 11 o' clock! If my Dad finds me gone-"

"Brian," starts Eric, "You just go back to your Cabin and keep your mouth shut."

"Why?"

"Only my CO knows about this." I start, "Elliot _**will **_kill him, well basically the whole squad, and even Casey _**will **_kill him."

"What about you?" asks Brian, as he puts away his gear.

"I want the bastard to rot in hell." I snap

"Say no more, but you may want to arrest him soon."

"Why?" asks Dickie

"There were two other rapes with the same MO the last time."

"The last time?!" says Eric

"Yeah, there were two other rapes within the same week."

Suddenly, we heard two other footsteps outside the Cabin. The door busted open and there stood Cragen.

"It's been an hour you guys!" he hisses

"Capitan," starts Dickie, "We have a major problem."

"WHAT?"

"WE got two hits in the system."

"How is that a problem?"

"The first is a person."

"Who?"

"Kendall Anderson. The second was to another rape kit."

"Who's?"

"You're _**NOT **_going to like this." I say

"Damnit! Just tell me who's rape kit already!" he snaps

"Serena Benson." says Eric

"Oh My God." says Cragen, taking a step back, "Olivia's not gonna like this."

"No involvement from Olivia until he's arrested!" I plead

"Fine. What do we do now?"

"Are there any judges here?"

"Judge Preston. Why?"

"We need a search warrant for Anderson's Cabin."

"When Casey finds out, she'll be pissed, and Chester."

"Too much stress can cause a miscarriage. I want to see my niece."

"Fine. She'll never buy that."

"Well, truth is stranger than fiction." I mutter

"Okay, you three go kiss some judge ass."

"Let's go."

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

"Detective!" hollers Judge Lois Preston, "What is the urgent matter?"

"We need a search and arrest warrant." I say

"Search warrant? Where?"

"The Cabin of Cook Kendall Anderson."

"Why?"

"He is the suspect in a rape, we have reason to believe he has the soiled clothes with the victims DNA on it."

"Soiled with what?"

"Vomit, ma'am."

"Gross, you have your warrants. Why is this so pressing?"

"He raped Detective Benson's mother."

"Olivia's a rape child?"

"Yes ma'am. Can we still arrest him on the rape from 1967?"

"I will resurrect the charges. You can arrest him."

"Thank you ma'am. Sorry to bother you."

"Don't let it happen again."

"It won't."

We raced over to Anderson's Cabin. We knocked on the door. We heard footsteps, and Anderson opened the door.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Detective Christensen."

"What do you want?"

"Please step outside. We need to talk to you."

"Okay." he stepped outside the Cabin and then took off, towards the beach.

"GET HIM!" screams Dickie,

I took off like a rocket, I blasted through the woods, catching up to him, just as we approached the beach, everyone was up, and looking pissed. I took a flying leap, and sent him hurdling to the ground to twisted his arms behind his back and read him his rights.

"Kendall Anderson, you are under arrest for the rapes of Minnie Warner and Serena Benson."

"I didn't rape those bitches!"

Olivia starts crying. I dug my knee into his back.

"That 'bitch' is my grandmother!" I roared, "Let's go."

"She was a drunken whore!" he screams

I flung him around and punched him. I kept hitting him until Elliot and John pulled me off.

"Trinity! Let go!" yells John

"He raped her!" I scream, still swinging as they lift me off the ground. "GET OFF ME!!"

"Let her go!" says Dickie, coming over and holding me. "We still have to prosecute him."

"Fine, just let me go." I yelled through sweat.

Dickie and Eric hauled him off to the patrol car that Cragen had called for us. Know we had a load of explaining to do.


	22. Chapter 22: Yes!

We had been excused from Camp

We had been excused from Camp. Back in NYC, Olivia was outside the interrogation room, fuming. I was in the interrogation, grilling Anderson.

"So, why did you rape Minnie Warner?"

"I didn't diddle no jailbait!"

"It's rape asswipe."

"But I didn't do it!"

"Your tadpoles say you _did_."

"But I used a condom!"

"For Minnie or Serena?"

"I'm not that stupid."

"Oh, but you are."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you left Serena with a child."

"So what? It's just a kid!"

"Just a kid? You are such a bastard."

"Bite me."

"No, I mean it. If you hadn't raped Serena, but had a child the _**LEGAL**_ way, you might've had a chance to meet an incredible woman. She's smart, funny and an amazing woman. She didn't get any of those things from you. Make it easier on everyone, just let it out."

"And if I do?"

"The DA lets you live."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he voice shaking

"It means, that you 'fess up, and you don't die by lethal injection."

"You don't scare me bitch."

"Really? Picture this: You're lying in a cell, a bit smaller than this room, 5 officers pull you from your cell. You have 30 minutes to live. You're heart is pumping. You walk ever so slowly. You want to stop. You want to live. But the guards drag you on. You come to a room, the Governor is there. So is a table, cold, hard, unforgiving. Kinda like the way you treated Minnie and Serena. You start to squirm, just like the worm you are. The guards shout and tie you down to the table with steel restraints. You can't escape. You will die. You feel a sharp pain. You see the black liquid snake its way into your blood. Your toes stop moving. Your arms fall. You can't move your neck. Another stab. Your vision is blurry. You blink, but it only makes it worse. You go blind. You heart starts pumping faster. Faster. Faster. They let you sit there. Just sit there. The doctor says 'hand me the last vial.' you hear metal clinging. The opening of a hazardous material case. You cry. Scream. They don't care. No ones does. Not even your own mother. Last stab. You feel the poison creep around your heart. Sinking in. Taking your life with it. You have just died. On the other side of that wall. Minnie and her family are cheering. My family is cheering. You are a prick."

"You're family?"

"I'm Serena's granddaughter. You wanna die?"

"NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! PLEASE I'LL CONFESS!" Anderson starts to cry.

"Start talking."

"I-I raped Serena. She was drunk. I grabbed a beer bottle, a hit her over the head. She was out of it. I lifted up her dress. Then I did it."

"What did you do?"

"Why the hell do you think she got knocked up? I raped her."

"Write it down."

Anderson took a few minutes, he wrote down his crime.

"What about Minnie?"

"I-I-I did that too. I saw her, she looked like Serena. I grabbed a tree branch, I went inside the cabin, and I hit her. She screamed, so I kicked her. She got sick on me. So I did it again. She passed out. I tickled her. She woke up and I put on the condom. I raped her too."

"Write it down."

Anderson did so.

"Get up."

"Why?"

"I said get up."

Anderson got up, I cuffed him.

"Kendall Anderson, you are under arrest for the rapes of Serena Benson and Minnie Warner you have the rig-"

"I know my rights."

"Then let's go."

I paraded Anderson in front of the whole squad. Olivia was clinging to Elliot. Casey was in tears. Cragen had his hand on his gun. I walked faster, I threw open the cage and tossed him in.

"I want my deal."

"You'll get your deal. Now shut it."

"Make me."

"Go to hell." And with that, I slammed the door closed.

I grabbed my purse and keys and headed for Dickie, who was waiting to take me to lunch. But Olivia stopped me.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Too much stress can cause a miscarriage!" I scream, "I know! It happened to my parents FIVE TIMES! THAT'S WHY! I LOVE YOU OLIVIA! YOU'RE MY MOTHER! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING BAD HAPPENING TO YOU! THAT'S WHY WE DIDN'T TELL ANY OF YOU!"

"We?" asks Elliot, "What's with this 'we' stuff?"

"Dickie, Eric and Cragen."

"You knew about this?" snaps Casey

"Yes." says Cragen

"What about the rest of us?" says Fin

"You would kill him."

"WHY NOT?!" screams Liv

"Are you mad Aunt Livvie?" asks Dickie

"No, I'm not mad. I just wish it was me that interrogated him, that's all."

"Okay, well he confessed." I say

"With that description of death row," starts Elliot, "You are pretty convincing."

"Thank you."

"Love, we are going to be late for lunch." says Dickie,

"Thanks, Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I never meant to hurt you. Or any of you. I mean it." I say

"Trinity," says Casey, trying to bend down, "Can I try him?"

"You're asking me for permission?" I laugh

"Well, you did say no trials during my pregnancy."

"LA-DUH!"

"Thanks."

"Casey," says Liv, "Nail his ass."

"I will."

"Trinity." says Dickie, "We're meeting Eric and Robin for lunch. We are going to be late." he drags me out of the squad room,

"Damn you Stabler!" I yell, as Dickie starts to tickle me, "No fair!"

"Yes fair!"

"You are as stubborn as you father!" I yell as we enter the elevator

"I HEARD THAT!" Elliot calls back

"Where are you taking me?" I ask

"Chili's."

"Oh you! You know how to win my heart!"

"I thought I already did that."

"Ooh, funny."

Dickie took my hand as we walked out of the precinct and down the block. We rounded the corner and walked into Chili's.

"Welcome to Chili's," says the woman, "Oh, Mr. Stabler, Mr. Cabot and Ms. Novak have arrived, follow me."

The waitress took us to a table where Eric and Robin were munching on Calamari.

"Hey guys!" I cheer, "How are the twins Robin?"

"They're good. I want them to kick sooo bad."

"Liv wants her little girl to kick too."

"Yeah." suddenly Eric and Dickie get down on one knee and pulled out blue velvet boxes Robin and I stood up.

"Trinity?" says Dickie

"Robin?" says Eric

"Will you marry me?" they both say

"YES!" we both scream, everyone in the restaurant starts clapping, and Eric and Dickie put the rings on our fingers. The rings had 3 diamonds. 1 big in the center, 2 small on the sides. It had a platinum band and was stunning.

"I love you Dickie!" I squeal through tears

"I love you Eric!" Robin squeals through tears

The rest of the meal was great. So we paid and walked back to the 1-6. When we got to SVU, we waltzed in with smiles on their faces.

"What are you so happy about?" asks Cragen

"THIS!" me and Robin scream holding up our hands

"Oh My God!" squeals Casey and Olivia, happy squeals

"You proposed?" says a smiling Elliot

"Yes." says Dickie, "It's the best thing I've ever done!"

"When's the big day?" asks Munch

"After we finish high school." I say

"We have to finish our education." says Dickie

"We agree." says Eric

"Okay!" says Fin, "Are invited?"

"Of course!" shrieks Robin,

"WAIT!" I yell

"What?" says a panicked Dickie

"My 'father' is supposed to give me away! Chester gives Robin away, who gives me away?"

"I will." says Cragen

"Sweet." I say


	23. Chapter 23: Seniors?

"Trinity-" starts Dickie, "We have one more surprise for you and Robin."

"What could top this?" I say, "You got me lunch at my favorite restaurant, asked for my hand in marriage and you can top this HOW?"

"How about the ceremony in Central Park?"

"HOLY SHIT! I SOOO LOVE YOU!" I started jumping up and down.

"Cursing with a fetus!" hisses Casey

"Sorry, but, in 3 years, Dickie will be your brother-in-law!"

"Which means that legally I'm related to Elliot and Chester!" says Olivia

"And you're not gonna be Aunt Livvie anymore!" cries Dickie

"I guess not." Olivia says

"And that means, that I'll be related to Elliot and Olivia!" says Casey

"And I'll be related to Olivia and Chester!" says Elliot

"Ah, one big happy family!" says Alex, coming in, "What's the hubbub?"

"Ah, marriage." I giggle

"Who?" she asks

"Me and Robin." says Eric

"You _proposed?_" she squeals

"Dickie too." says Robin

"Wow." She stumbles, "First grandkids, now marriage, this is, well, exciting."

"I know!" I squeal, "We're gonna get married in central park! How cool is that?"

"Very. When is the big day?"

"After school."

"College or High School?"

"High School." I reply

"Actually, there is one more thing." says Eric, pulling out a pamphlet and handing it over.

"What's this?" I ask

"Camp."

"We just got back from Camp!"

"How about Camp Congo?"

"SHUT UP!" Robin screams, making all the men cover their ears, "THAT IS THE BEST MUSIC CAMP IN THE COUNTRY!"

"The _Camp Congo_?" I snort, "Not even you could get us into that Camp!"

"Well I did! Full scholarship."

"WE GO FOR FREE?" Screams Robin, jumping up and down

"Yah." says Eric, "But, ah, we need this little thing called parental consent."

"PLEASE!" we all scream, sliding down to our knees, begging.

"I dunno." says Casey, "Robin, you're pregnant!"

"Fine, Crush my dreams, will ya."

"I won't fall for that either."

"Fall for what?"

"The crocodile tears, the pout, the cute, the- AWWW YOU CAN GO!"

"Cha-ching!" says Robin

"Guys," starts Cragen, "Your school called- your appointment?"

"What appointment?" asks Olivia

"Dickie-" I start, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, the principal wants to chat." he says

"Fine." says Cragen, "Be back by 5."

"Here or home?" asks Robin

"Here."

"Do you realize that the building has _no _AC?" says Eric

"I know. Just come back, will ya?"

"Where are we gonna go, Canada?"

"Maybe."

"Funny," says Dickie, "Let's GO!" he says, pulling me yet again,

"STABLER!" I shriek, "IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT YOUR WOMAN?"

"IS IT YOUR TIME OF THE MONTH?" he yells back, I can hear Munch giggling.

"IS IT YOURS?" I scream

"OH, IT IS _SOOO_ ON! TICKLE FIGHT!" Dickie starting to tickle me, I fell down, and start laughing and thrashing.

"DICKIE!" but he just tickled faster. I started tickling too and flipped on top of him.

"TAKE THIS STABLER!"

"Is that your name for me when I'm in the doghouse?" he says

"Duh. That's what I call your Dad when I'm pissed at him."

"But I'm not my Dad."

"Who cares? Dickie."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna get up?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"That's why God invented queen sized beds."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now get up!"

"You first!"

"No you!"

"You're on top."

"Oh, right."

I got up and walked out the door; Dickie slapped my ass and ran out.

"STABLER!" I ran after him, full speed ahead.

"Have fun!" Chester calls

"DICKIE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I chased him to the elevators and caught him, knocking him down and starting to tickle him. He pulled me into a kiss and we fell backwards into the elevator, and started making out. When the door opened, Kathy stood there, foot tapping.

"Hmm?"

"Hiya Mom." says Dickie

"Is she pregnant?" she says pointing to me.

"No, Mom."

"Why would you ask that?" I question

"'Cause Robin is."

"Well I'm not pregnant, but I am his fiancé."

"You're engaged?" she says, mouth agape

"Yes, Mom. You're happy, right?"

"Of course! My little baby is getting married! I actually came to see Elliot. Where are you two lovebirds off to?"

"Dickie tells me school."

"It's July 3rd, and you're going to school?"

"Yes. Principal wants to talk."

"Dickie what did you do?"

"NOTHING MOM!" says Dickie, "See you later." he winked at Kathy and we met Eric and Robin who were coming down from the other elevator, Robin looked tired.

"Do you know about this 'appointment'? I ask Eric

"Yes, yes I do." he says smugly

"Would you mind telling me and Robin?"

"Grade advancement."

"You mean like skip a grade? Your insane! We'll never get by!"

"I brought your Report Card." says Dickie, holding out a sheet of yellow paper

"Thanks, I know _I _have the grades, what about you three?" I ask

"We all have straight A's." says Eric

"That's great! Let's go! I'll get a cab."

"That will fit all 6 of us?" says Robin

"6? I only count 4- Oh- you mean with the twins! Man I am stupid."

"Don't say that around the principal, okay honey?" says Dickie

"Gotcha. Well, they do have van cabs."

"Then lets get one of those!" laughs Robin

"Okay."

We walked outside, and caught a van cab. We all hopped inside and asked for a ride to H.S. 145. When we got there, we entered the principal's office and she gestured for us to take a seat.

"Mr. Stabler," she starts

"Please call me Dickie." he says, offering his hand

"Dickie, it is my understanding that you, Ms. Christensen, Mr. Cabot and Ms. Novak have requested grade advancements."

"Yes ma'am."

"One question though; are you engaged?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Would your request have anything to do with your impending marriage?"

"If I say yes?"

"Mazel tov."

"Thank you. So about the-"

"I'm getting there. I have reviewed your grades and consulted the school psychologist. We believe that the four of you have what it takes to be advanced."

"Thank you ma'am. We appreciate it. "

"How far would you like to advance?"

"You're letting _us_ choose?"

"Yes sir.'

"12th grade."

"Seniors? That's a pretty big jump Dickie."

"We _do_ have the grades."

"That you do. I see no problem with your request. The four of you _will_ be advanced to the 12th grade."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Ms. Novak, are you staying in school?"

"Yes, why?" says Robin

"Your pregnancy?"

"That hasn't effected my need for education. I want to set a good example for my girls."

"Your expecting twins?"

"Yes."

Congrats. Anything else?"

"That's it." says Dickie, standing up, "Thank you for seeing us?"

"It's a pleasure to see some of my brightest students realizing their full academic potential. Please have your parents sign these forms and return them to me by nest Tuesday. Congrats Ms. Novak, Mr. Cabot. I hope your twins arrive safely and healthy. And congrats to you Ms. Christensen and Mr. Stabler and your engagement. Please excuse me, I'm due for a conference call. Good day, nice to see you." as the principal got up, she shook our hands and left. We got up and left. We rounded the corner and started down the stairs and out the front door. It was 3:45 PM.

"Hey guys," I started, "Anyone up for Italian?"

"Aw, no Chili's?" says a cold voice, heartless voice, a voice that killed my parents. Josh Hamilton.

"Josh!" I gasp

"That's right!" he snicker, "I came back for _my_ girl." he emphasized the word _'my'_.

"Then why are you here?"

"Shut it bitch!" He yelled, slapping me across the face. "You're mine."

"Ah, no. Josh, after you murdered my parents, I came here. Job, family, friends, that's what my life's about now. Dickie, not you."

"I'm gonna forget you said that, come with me."

"No."

"I said COME. Obey me." He said gripping my arm.

"THAT'S IT!" yells Dickie, punching Josh across the face.

"Joshua Hamilton, you are under arrest for assaulting a police officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they've been read to you?"

"Go to hell."

"Answer the goddamn question!"

"Duh."

"Straight answer."

"Yes, bitch. I understand my rights."

"Watch your mouth." I cuffed him.

"We're supposed to be meeting Cragen!" says Robin, "What are you gonna tell him?"

"He doesn't have to know."

We walked the 10 blocks to Central Booking, I took Dickie, Robin and Eric to waiting, and handing Josh over to the Department Corrections Officers.

"Let's go." I say, walking out, everyone else followed. I hailed a cab and caught a ride over to the 1-6. We got upstairs I turned on the lights and was greeted by "SURPRISE!"


	24. Chapter 24: Ghosts? Are You Kidding Me?

I stuttered backwards as everyone jumped out and yelled surprise

I stuttered backwards as everyone jumped out and yelled surprise.

"What the hell?" I say

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRINITY!" they all yell

"How did you know it's my birthday?" I say

"Dickie."

I laugh.

"Thank you Dickie." I say as I kiss him.

"You're welcome. Can we let Trinity open her presents?"

"Sure." says Cragen

I look over to Olivia's desk; it was pilled sky high with gifts, for me!

"Trinity, you have to open mine first." says Dickie

"Why?"

"Just open the damn box." he says

I rip open the envelope, and read the card. It has a picture of a Hooter's restaurant. It says:

_Trinity- here's a poem for you! _

_Girls with big boobs work at Hooter's. _

_Girls with one leg work at I-HOP._

_Enjoy your present! _

_(P.S. - this is only the first part, if you know what I mean. ___

I ripped open the wrapping paper, there was a pair of Hooter's pajamas, a orange tank top with Hooter's across the bust, and a pair of shorts, will Hooter's and little owls all over. I looked down, there was a pair of owl slippers.

"Aww, thank you Dickie, I love them."

"What are they?" asks Elliot

I show them off, and Elliot goes red.

"Nice job." says Fin, slapping knuckles with Dickie

"Okay, can I put these on first?" I beg Olivia

"Sure."

"I'll help!" says Dickie,

"No you won't." I say, pushing him back down, "I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself."

"Ah, but do you want to?"

"Yes. I'll be back in a minute."

I ran to the bathroom, and put on the PJ's and ran back.

"Okay, next present!" I say

"Open mine." says Chester, passing me his.

I read the card first. It read:

_Dear Trinity, _

_I may have left before you were born, but I always loved you. I still do. I am so happy that we found each other, and even though I'm expecting a baby and getting married, there will always be room for you. Welcome to the family, little sis. I want you to have this, so we will never be apart. I mean it. I love you, Casey loves you, Sara loves you, and Robin and Eric do too. You have a lot of people looking out for you, ya know that? _

_Love, _

_Your Big Brother _

_Chester, XOXOXO _

I started to cry; I ran over and hugged him, tightly.

"Thank you."

"You wanna open the present?"

"Oh, yeah." I giggle as I run back over and open the box; it was a gold locket, with my name engraved on it. I opened it; there was a picture of Chester and one of Casey. Tears started to flow down my face as I put the necklace on.

"I love it."

"Good."

"Now mine." says Olivia

I read the card:

_Heyyy there, little sis. _

_I'm so glad that you came here. I'm SOOO glad that I adopted you. But you'll always be my little sis. And so, little sis, take this, and enjoy it. _

_Lots of Love, _

_Liv!! _

I opened the box; there was a brand new, shining, black EnV 2 from Verzion wireless.

My jaw dropped. I could not believe it.

"Holy shit. YOU GOT ME A CELL PHONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!" I jumped to Liv and hugged her.

"You're welcome. Trinity, you're going to hug me into premature labor!"

"Oh, sorry." I released her, and flipped open the phone, and started playing with it.

"Trinity!" says Munch, "Wanna open mine?"

"Sure!" I carefully place my cell phone back in the box, and took the gift from Munch.

I opened the card:

_Trinity- _

_It's amazing how far you've come. When you first came here, you were scared, skittish, and wasn't really open with anyone, not even Olivia, which is weird, everyone loves Olivia. When you were raped, I thought that you would close up completely, and stay that way. Then you met Dickie, and I see that he's opened doors for you. You love him. You're going to marry him. Start a family with him. And, through all this, you've kept your grades up, you help solve a lot of cases, and you're one of the greatest detectives I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. You have a long and great future here at SVU. _

_With Love, _

_Munch _

"Thank you Munch, that's very sweet of you."

I opened the box and gasped. I was an iPod. I turned it over and it had my name engraved on the back.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS SOOO FREAKIN AWESOME!"

"I told you she'd like It." says Fin, "Okay, now open mine."

Fin handed me the present. Again, I opened the card.

_Trinity- _

_Terrific_

_Reasonable _

_Intelligent _

_Not a dumbass_

_Incredible _

_Tough _

_Youngest Detective __EVER_! 

_These are just some of the great things about you. ENJOY! _

I opened the other envelope that was with it. A 150 dollar gift card to Abercrombie and Fitch.

"THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FIN! I SOOOO LOVE YOU!"

"See, Fin? Girls love shopping!" says Olivia

"Okay, Trinity, this one's from me." says Casey

I opened the card.

_Trinity- _

_I'm sooo glad that you're here, to give Robin a friend. Help me with my girly problems, and so meet my baby girl. I LOVE YOU! _

_-Casey _

I opened the box; it was a pile of gift cards, to Abercrombie, Aeropostale, American Eagle, Victoria's Secret, SEPHORA, The Apple Store, Macy's, Journey's and iTunes.

"THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!"

I ran over to hug Casey, and received a kick from Sara as well.

"You're welcome; don't use it all at once!"

"I won't."

"Okay, Trinity, this one's from me." says Cragen

I took the small box, and opened it. There was a COACH wallet, and inside, was a 250 dollar Visa Gift Card.

"THANK YOU SOOO MUCH CAPTIAN!"

I put all the gift cards into the wallet.

"And here's ours." says Elliot, "It's from the whole family."

"Thanks," I read the card

_Trinity_

_You have made my son so happy, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_-Kathy _

_You make my brother proud!_

_-Lizzie _

_You give my brother something to look forward too, everyday of every year. _

_-Maureen _

_Thank you for making my brother the luckiest man alive. _

_-Kathleen _

_Gaga. Goo-goo Gaga. _

_-Eli _

_You are amazing, Trinity._

_-Elliot _

_WE ALL LOVE YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_From, _

_The Stabler family _

I opened the box. There was a pair of Gucci sunglasses.

"OH. MY.GOD! THIS IS AWESOME!! THANK YOU SOOO FREAKIN MUCH!"

"We knew you'd like it. Just take care of them."

"I will."

"And, last but not least, there's ours." says Eric holding out a box

There was no card, but the gift said it all. There was me, slow dancing with Dickie, at the school dance.

I started to cry again.

I got up and hugged Eric and Robin.

"Trinity, you're gonna hug me into premature labor too." chokes Robin

"Oh, uh, sorry." I let go, only to see Sergeant Peter Andrews, the man I handed Josh over to only a few hours before.

"Sergeant Andrews," I say, "How can I help you?"

"May I speak with you in private?"

"Of course."

"What is this about?" asks Chester

"Josh Hamilton." Andrews responds, I push him out the door.

"My CO doesn't know." I hiss as we exit the squad room

"I wanted to let you know that the judge called for remand, and trial starts next week, prosecution wants you to testify."

"Who's trying it?"

"Ah, Jack McCoy."

"Shit. That's Novak's boss."

"Yea, good luck telling them this one." and with that he walked out of the precinct

I walked back in, only to find that everyone wanted to know what happened.

"Why did Andrews want to talk to you?" asks Cragen

"Ah, an inmate at Rikers."

"Trinity, Andrews said Josh Hamilton, that's the guy that killed our parents." says Chester, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, can we continue partying?"

"Sure."

Fin then suggested that we play manhunt. So, we all hid in different rooms, and Cragen had to come looking for us, he found everyone but me and Chester.

Me and Chester teamed up. We heard Robin scream and the lights went on. She was hiding up in the crib. We raced up there to find Robin curled up in a ball, crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask her

"I saw, I saw a ghost."

"Ghosts don't exist, Robin." I say

"No, but this one, it looked like Olivia, but older, and she seemed drunk.

I could hear Olivia's heart sink.

"Did she say anything?"

"A name, Sierra, Sara."

"Serena?" I ask

"Yeah, that's it. She said Serena. It scared me, she had a bottle and she hit me with it."

"Did it hurt? Or did it pass through?"

"It passed through."

"Chester, I think it's time to call Cousin Shawn."

"Cousin Shawn? Why?"

I pulled him in closer, "He pretends to be a psychic, but really he's just a damn good detective." I whisper in his ear

"Okay."

"I'll call him."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number.

"_Hello? Shawn Spencer here." _

"Hey, Cousin Shawn, it's Trinity."

"_Trinity? It's good to hear from you. How goes it?" _

"It goes good. Can you and Gus come to NYC?"

"_Why?"_

"I got you a job. A gig. I need you to work your magic on a ghost."

"_Trinity! You know I'm not a real psychic!"_

"And I don't think this is a real ghost, can you at least check it out?"

"_Fine."_

"And I want you to meet my fiancé. And I want you to see Chester."

"_Chester? You found him?"_

"Yeah, I'm working the same job as him, he's getting married and expecting a baby. He'd want you to be here."

"_I'll be on the next plane out of Santa Barbara."_

"See ya."

"_Bye-ya." _

_**A/N: HEHE! Now it's a SVU/ Psych crossover! Send me a review! Wackiness ensues! MUAHAHAHA!!**_


	25. Chapter 25: Treasure?

5 HOURS LATER…

_**5 HOURS LATER….**_

I watched Shawn walk in, with Gus.

"Ah, I'm looking for Trinity Christensen." he says

"Shawn! Right over here buddy!" I call

"Trinity? You've changed."

"It's been 4 years, Shawn. Gus! How are you? How's the pharmaceutical business treating ya?"

"Good, I just got promoted." he says

"Okay, T, you said Chester's here. Where is the little bastard?"

"Uno momento kimosabi. CHESTER! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! SHAWN AND GUS ARE HERE!"

"You always did have the lungs of a lion." says Shawn

"Shawn? Gus?" says Chester, coming down from the crib, "Dude, I haven't seen you in 10 years."

"It's good to see you too." says Shawn, giving Chester and Me a hug, "So, where's this fiancé, Chester?"

"Oh, you mean Casey. She's in the middle of a midnight coffee run. She's 7 months pregnant, and won't sit still. Damn that woman."

"When's the wedding?"

"Ah, next month. Wanna stick around 'till then?"

"We'll see. Now, Trinity, mind introducing Gus and I?"

"Okay, Guys! This is the Shawn Spencer I was telling you guys about. Shawn, this is Detectives Benson, Stabler, Munch and Tutuola. And this is my CO, Capitan Cragen. Guys, this is Shawn, and his best friend, Gus."

"Nice to meet you." says Shawn, "Now, where's the ghost, Trinity? I need info. So I can psychically find it."

"We have reason to believe that it's Olivia's mother, Serena Benson." I say

"Your mother, Detective Benson?" asks Shawn

"Please, call me Olivia." Olivia says

"Okay, Olivia. Why do you believe that this ghost is your mother?"

"I don't. Robin does."

"Where is Robin?"

"In the crib."

"Trinity? Where is the crib?"

"Follow me. By the way, where the hell is Casey?"

"Coffee." says Cragen

"Okay." I bolted up the steps to find Robin, but when I opened the door, I was horrified at what I saw, there, stood Serena Benson, holding a vodka bottle, and she was mad. Damn mad.

"CHESTER! SHAWN GETS UP HERE! THE GHOST IS REAL!"

"Doonnn'tttt bbrrringggg theemmmmm heerrreee! Serena wails,

"W-what do you want Serena?" I ask

"I want my Olivia back." she cries, "I want my little girl back! GIVE HER BACK!"

Her eyes seemed to flare up. Bright red. I could hear Chester coming up the stairs, so I screamed again.

"HELP! CHESTER! SERENA BENSON IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Give me my daughter back!" she wails, "You give her back right now!"

"You threw her away, abused her!" I scream, "You _never_ loved her! She loves me!"

Serena got mad. She came at me with the bottle, but it passed through me, she did it again, and again. But, finally, she hit me in the chest, and it stopped, I grabbed my gun and cocked it. She backed up, her eyes, started to die down.

"What, you're going to shoot your own grandmother?" she sneers

"If you threaten my life, then yes."

"If I threaten Olivia's?"

"I shoot you."

"If I threaten Dickie's?"

"I shoot you. Go away. No one wants you here!"

Suddenly, Serena pulled out a gun.

"If you don't give me my daughter back, I'll shoot Casey." Then she fired, she missed, so I fired. I ducted under the beds. She kept shooting at me. And I kept shooting. Then, she ceased fire. I heard a window open, then Serena saying:

"We'll have to get her some other way." she whispered

"I see her coming in. You go."

That was my cue, I ran all the way back down the steps, dropped the gun and headed for the stairs, I screamed

"CRAGEN, FIN, MUNCH GET YOUR GUNS! THEY'RE HEADED FOR CASEY!" I screamed, I rounded down the winding stairs and found Casey just coming into the elevators.

"CASEY! GET IN THE ELEVATOR! DON'T STOP FOR ANYTHING!"

"Why?" she asks

"JUST DO IT!"

"Okay, okay, jeez." Casey got in the elevator

Gun shots rung out, Serena Benson came in, whiedling a 9 millimeter.

"DUCK!" I hear Cragen scream, I fell, and crawled under one of the benches, Cragen fires his gun, Serena drops, and I run over and grab her gun. I handed it off. I tried to cuff her, but she disappeared. Almost melted.

I started panting, then I saw her partner, he ran for it, and I chased him, into the blackness, I see many street signs, I hear Chester calling "Stop!"

Then I fell someone grab me from behind. I screamed.

"Trinity! It's me Chester! Stop! He's long gone!"

I stopped struggling.

Chester brought me back to the precinct; I walked up stairs, where Cragen ordered me to his office.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"I just chased down a suspect, that's what we do."

"We know when to stop, that's something else we do."

I sighed deeply,

"How? How do you know when do stop?" I plead

"Sometimes you don't, Trinity. But you have to use your head every once in a while. What happened in the crib?"

"I saw Serena. She hit me, and then she started shooting at me. I fired back, God I don't know how many times, I just wanted to keep Robin safe. Now, Olivia must hate me, I fired on her own mother!" I broke down in sobs

"Trinity, I don't think Olivia cares for her mother too much. You had to save Robin. You had to uphold the law. And that's what you did."

"Did you hear me? I just tried to kill Olivia's mother, who gave _birth_ to her. Gave her life, Capt! And I just tried to kill her! How could I? I can't believe I've screwed up this bad. So, how bad are you going to punish me?"

"I'm not going to. Just go and enjoy the rest of your birthday. You're 15."

"Yeah, I know. I had so much; I had a mother, a fiancé, and a family. Now, they all hate me. Why aren't you firing me? Why? I deserve it!"

"You still have all that. Olivia still loves you. Think about this, if you hadn't shot back, Robin would be dead. And if you hadn't gotten downstairs, Casey would be too. Then Chester would be all alone. You know what that's like."

I suppressed my tears once more. I stood up straight and left the office.

"Oh, and Trinity. That wasn't Serena you were shooting at. She died 7 years ago."

I gasped.

"Someone's trying to kill me."

"Looks like it."

I walked out, and went searching through my desk.

"What are you looking for T?" asks Gus

"A file. A woman came in here about a month ago, said she was raped by her father."

"I don't remember this." says Olivia

"I closed the case as soon as I got it; she wouldn't get a rape kit, and wouldn't tell me anything, just that she was raped. I told her that there was nothing I could do with out a rape kit."

"What did she do?"

"Stormed out on me, said I'd regret this."

"You get a name?"

"Yeah, Theresa Benison."

"That's one letter away from Benson." says Chester

"That's what I said, asked her if she was related to a Serena Benson, and she said, go to hell."

"She's hiding something." says Shawn

"Yeah. But what?"

"Liv? Did your Mom have siblings?" I ask

"Yeah, but she said she died."

"That's the bull faced lie. I think, that Theresa Benison, is really Theresa Benson, sister to Serena Benson."

Chester's face fell immediately, "I know her!" he exclaims

"HOW?" I scream

"I remember her, she was at our house, mom was pregnant with Trinity, and I was 6. She came over and said that she knew where the 'layer' was."

"What did Mom say next?"

"She said that, she didn't care and that her new greatest treasure was her husband."

"Treasure?" says Elliot

"Wait!" I shout, "I remember Dad telling me about this! 150 years ago, the family name was O'Connell. We had deep Irish roots, but then we immigrated to America, but at Ellis Island, my great-great-great-great grandmother met a man named Harris Smith. He was from Hungary. She married him, and had a son named Christopher, then one day, he disappears, saying that there's buried treasure hidden in his hometown."

"What happened next?" asks Casey, lying on the floor

"He returned the next year, he said that the treasure was buried in New York, and left again. She never saw him after that. Christopher grew up and got married to a woman named Cassandra Hendricks. They had 6 kids, Avery, Christine, Bobby, Alexandra, John, Donald and Chester."

"What happened to them?"

"Well, that's where it gets fuzzy. The time line streams out for about 50 years, then Alexandra got married to Jim, and they had just 1 child, named Frieda. She got married and decided to find the treasure that her great-grandfather tried to do so many years ago. They ended up in NYC. The husband, Drew, got a lead and followed it, and he found a man, by the name of Sheppard Benson, already there, and was chased away by gunfire. It's been a constant battle ever since." I finished.

"So, our families have been mortally enemies for the last one and a half centuries?" says Chester

"I guess so." says Liv, "So, where does my mother come in to the mess?"

"My grandfather was Frieda's son, Michael, and he told me before he died, that there was a book, that apparently has a map of how to locate the treasure. But he lost it in a bet to, a Marissa Benson. Marissa Benson was the mother of, Serena and Theresa. I guess your Mom wanted the treasure for herself, Liv."

"Okay, so what now?" asks Munch

"Well, if Theresa wanted to kill me, that means that I must've threatened her ability to get her hands on the treasure, that's why she reported the rape, so she could get close enough to finally wipe out the competition!" I say

"So, what do we do?" asks Chester

"Liv, Casey and Robin get a protective detail."

"NO WAY!" screams Liv

"Olivia, she tried to kill me, she threatened to kill Casey, I wouldn't be surprised if she came after one of her own." I snap, "You are getting a protective detail until Theresa is apprehended!" I bark

"Fine." she whines

"Okay, we have to retrace our steps over the last month." says Elliot, "Where have we been?" He asks

"Home, here, numerous crime scenes, my school, the crib-" I stop short, "It's in the crib." I mutter

"No it's not!" says Fin, "If it was, Theresa would've shot you dead. She wouldn't leave it after 150 years of searching. It's somewhere else."

"It's somewhere inside the precinct." says Munch

"How old is this building?" I ask

"At least 200 years." says Cragen coming out of the office, "I heard you rampage, Casey, Liv, Robin, you and Elliot are going home, and you need to be protected. John, get Huang in here."

Olivia, Casey and Robin leave with Elliot, and me and the rest of the guys try to figure out what to do next.

"Okay," I start, "So, where in the precinct could this be?"

"I know one place," says Fin, "When I used to bring Lizzie here, she loved to hand out there."

"Where?" I ask, panic stricken

"On the roof, there's a large hatch that opens up, and goes underneath the roof, it's probably there." he says

"Get your guns." says Cragen, "This psycho already took a shot at one of my Detectives, she's not taking them down." says Cragen

We all got our guns, and made our way to the roof, I heard scuffling, voices.

"Their here." I whispered to Cragen

He nodded, and we surrounded them and cocked out guns. Munch found a light switch and flipped it on. There it was, Theresa Benson and her counterpart.

"FREEZE ASSWIPES!" I screamed, "WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

Theresa and her boy did so

Cragen took Theresa, while Fin took the man, Chester, John and I jumped into the hole in search of buried treasure.

It was damp.

It was cold.

It smelled like rotting wood.

"I think we're in an attic." I say

"We are." says Munch, "I've been here before; I took Lizzie here once or twice."

We searched around, and then I tripped over something. I yelped, and Chester flipped on the lights, and there was the treasure, lots of it, Gold, Silver, Jewels.

"HOLY FUCK!" Munch shrieks, "WE FOUND IT! CALL CRAGEN, GET CSU UP HERE! WHOHOO! WE'RE RICH!"

"I'll call him, let's stay until he comes, then we're going home." says Chester


	26. Chapter 26: Breaking Bones

_**ONE MONTH LATER… **_

Casey and Chester had been married. Casey was 8 months pregnant, and Olivia was 7, Robin was 6. We had a very stressful case going on.

The murder of Jenna Ludlow. We suspected her fiancé, PJ Bartlett, and his father, PJ Bartlett Sr. of murdering her over a stupid coffee plantation in El Salvador. She was pregnant, and although, it was PJ Jr. She was engaged to; PJ Sr. was the father of Jenna's baby. It was disgusting. Casey insisted on trying it, even though Chester vehemently opposed it. And, PJ jr.'s lawyer, Avery Hemmings was being a bitch all the way, we got some where. The CSU guys found film of Jenna's murder inside her room; she had a secret booty-cam hidden in her wall. Avery Hemmings killed Jenna Ludlow. His lawyer of all people killed her! Jenna loved PJ's money, while Avery claimed to love PJ. Now, we were in the DA's conference room, waiting for Avery and her clients to arrive.

"We didn't come here to watch TV." Avery snaps

"Jenna had a secret-booty-cam in her room, you two have starring roles." Olivia snaps back,

"She made videotapes of her having sex with us?" asks Jr.

"Oh my God." Sr. gasps

"Turn it off." Avery demands

"Avery, it proves our innocence!" exclaims Jr.

"I said turn it off!" she screams

"We can fast forward it." Casey says

"I'm not gonna sit here and take this!" Avery screams, she picks up her things and leaves

Both the Bartlett's shrug. Having no idea what role Avery had in Jenna's murder.

We watch as Jenna and Avery fought, how Jenna looked away, and how Avery grabbed the lamp and whack Jenna with it.

"Avery killed Jenna?" exclaims Jr.

"Well, you're not gonna just let her get away, are you?" says Sr.

"The front door's the only way out of here, I've already alerted security." says Casey

Suddenly, a buzzer goes off.

"The emergency exit to the roof." gasps Casey

We all rushed up to the roof, where Avery is about to go overboard.

"GET BACK! I SWEAR, I'LL GO OVER!" she announces

PJ Jr. Tries to calm her down, but Daddy Bartlett came up and ruined it.

"She almost destroyed us!" he screams

"Me? If you hadn't knocked up Jenna none of this would've happened!" Avery says

Sr. Goes off rambling again,

"SHUT UP DAD! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH ALREADY?!" Jr. Screams

"I love PJ." Avery says sadly

I slowly inched my way towards PJ. Avery embraced him in a hug, and pulled him over the edge, I pounced, grabbing PJ's feet, my ribs, crunched over the brick building, and I was losing my grip, fast.

I can hear Casey and Olivia screaming.

My feet lost their planting and the three of us went tumbling over the side of the building. PJ's feet slipped through my grasp as I grabbed an awning, and swung myself through a plane of glass.

"Help." I muster as I lose consciousness.

I awoke in a hospital bed. My chest hurt, and my face stung.

I can see Cragen looking at me.

"GUYS! COME IN SHE'S AWAKE!" he hollers

"Trinity! Thank God you're awake." says Olivia, coming in

I suddenly remembered everything. Avery, PJ. Falling.

"What room is PJ in?" I muster

"PJ didn't make it." says Casey

"Avery?"

"No, sweetie, but his father is very grateful that you tried to save him. As a matter of fact, he wants to see you."

Mr. Bartlett came in.

"Detective Christensen, I want to thank you for trying to save my son." he says meekly

"All in a days work, sir." I say

"Please, call me PJ."

"I'm only sorry I couldn't try harder." I say

"You risked your life, to save my son. And for that, I am always grateful. I want you to have this." he handed me an envelope; I opened it, and out came a check for 1 million dollars.

"I can't accept your money." I say

"Sure you can, you're choosing not to." he stifles a laugh, "With that money, you and your family are set for life. Please take it, it's the least I can do."

"Thank you, Mr. Bartlett."

"I'm sorry to visit you so shortly, but I have to go arrange PJ's funeral arrangements. I know he would want you to come. Please do." and with that, he left.

"So, aside from falling 30 feet, what's wrong with me?" I ask

"A couple of broken ribs. And a few scratches, but that's it."

"Damn, I hope my little sister isn't as crazy as I am."

Suddenly, Chester, Elliot, Munch and Fin come rushing into the room

"Are you okay?" asks Chester

"I'm fine." I lied

"No, she's not." says Casey, "She has 3 broken ribs."

"Damn, baby girl, how far did you fall?" asks Fin

"About 30 feet." I say

"How did you save yourself?" asks Munch

"I grabbed an awning and swung myself in."

"Smart fish." says Chester, "Don't ever scare me like that again, you hear?"

"Yes Mom." I giggle, and then wheeze in with pain, "How long am I on desk duty for?" I ask Cragen

"You want desk duty? How about 2 weeks off?"

"No way! Someone's gotta protect Munch!"

"Hey! I can take care of myself you know."

"Capitan, please?"

"I would rather lose you for 2 weeks than go to your retirement party, Detective." he says

"Fine, when do I get out of here?" I ask

"They wanna keep you overnight for observation." says Liv, "Maureen is gonna stay with you, okay?"

"Okay. Okay, can I get something to eat?" I ask

"Sure," says Chester, "What do you want?"

"Cheesesteak? Please?" I beg

"Okay, but I'm not going to Philly for that." he declares

"Just get me the damn meat! And a water?"

"Yes."

"Where's Shawn and Gus?" I ask

"Right outside." says Munch

"Can you send them in?"

"Shawn, Gus, Trinity wants to see you!"

Shawn and Gus came in, followed by my Uncle Henry and Aunt Madeline.

"Aunt Madeline? Uncle Henry? What are you two doing here?" I ask

"Well when your niece falls off of a building, you want to see her." says Aunt Madeline

"Did you see your nephew?" I ask

"Who?"

"Chester."

Aunt Madeline's eyes widened, so did Uncle Henry's.

"You found him?"

"Yeah, he's a Detective as well, that's his fiancé, Casey Novak, over there." I pointed to Casey

"Hi, nice to meet you." says Uncle Henry, "So, you're a Detective, now huh?"

"Yeah. Have been for the last, 6 months. These are my co-workers, Olivia, Benson, Elliot Stabler, John Munch and Fin Tutuola. And this is my CO, Captain Don Cragen. Chester went to get something to eat." I say

"How are your parents?" asks Aunt Madeline

"Uh, they've been dead for 4 years."

"What? My brother's been dead for 4 years?" asks Uncle Henry, "Why?"

"They were murdered." I say solemnly

"Oh, how old were you?" asks Aunt Madeline

"10. I was on the streets for 4 years, when I met Olivia. She took me in, and she adopted me."

"Oh, wow that's rough." says Uncle Henry

"Yeah, but it's all good now." I say

"Now, why did you jump off a building?" asks my Aunt

"Don't go all psychologist on me, Aunt Madeline. I was trying to save someone, and apprehend a suspect, I did not jump off. The suspect did. Damn that woman."

"What woman?" asks my Uncle

"I can't discuss the investigation, its procedure." I say

"Okay, so how old are you?"

"15."

"When was your birthday?"

"About a month ago."

"Damnit! I miss your birthday by one, measly month!"

"It's okay, the guys spoiled me with gifts."

"Oh, like what?"

"Cell phone, iPod, gift cards, I got a wallet, a locket, a picture of me and my fiancé dancing at the school dance-"

"Whoa, fiancé? You're 15!"

"I love Dickie."

"Dickie? Nice name. Who's his father?" asks Uncle Henry

"Uncle Henry, you don't have to interrogate him. He's a cop too."

"Who?"

"Elliot Stabler." I smirk

"TRINITY!" screams the Stabler children, all running in, at once, Dickie, pushing Cragen out of the way, and giving me a kiss.

"Who's this?" asks Dickie

"Ah, Dickie, meet my Aunt Madeline, my Uncle Henry."

"Nice to meet you, now, what the hell happened?"

"I kinda tried to save someone, and fell over a building."

"Meaning?"

"She broke 3 ribs." says Casey

"Damn, girl, how far did you fall?"

"30 feet."

"Oh my God! You're insane! Capitan Cragen, rip her, please? Before she kills herself!"

"Dickie! I am _not_ gonna kill myself! It was an accident! I'm coming home tomorrow, anyways."

I'm not gonna rip her, Dickie." says Cragen

"Damn."

"Trinity, I'll have you know that you almost scared me into premature labor, missy!" says Casey

"Sorry."

"I'm back!" sings Chester

"Chester!" says Aunt Madeline

"Aunt Madeline, Uncle Henry, I haven't seen you in 10 years!"

"Yeah, but when we heard that Trinity fell off a building, we had to come."

"Yeah, Trinity, I got you your food."

I tore into the sandwich.

"Well, we'll be staying at the Crown Plaza, we'll come visit tomorrow." Aunt Madeline says, before her and Uncle Henry walks out

"Trinity" starts Shawn, I psychically remembered that it was your birthday, and I got you a gift.

I opened it; there was a brand new pair of New Balance 450's.

"Thanks Shawn!" I blew him a kiss

A doctor came in,

"Hi, Trinity, my name's Doctor Nicole Nesbit, you had a nasty fall there, try not to fall off buildings anymore, okay?"

"Okay."

Everyone visited for a while, then they left, and I went to sleep.

The next day, I awoke to Casey and Chester sleeping in a couple of chairs.

"What time is it?" I moan

"Around 7:30." says Casey, stretching her legs

"Oh man." I suddenly remembered that I had to testify against Josh next week, I couldn't testify with broken ribs!

"What, sweetie?" asks Casey

"Oh, nothing." I lied

"Me and Casey are gonna get something to eat, you want something?" asks Chester

"Anything is fine." I say

After they left, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Jack McCoy's office number.

"_DA's office, Jack McCoy speaking."_

"Mr. McCoy, this is Detective Christensen."

"_Ah, Trinity, I'm trying Josh Hamilton next week. You need to testify."_

"I can't Jack; didn't you see the news this morning?"

"_No, why?"_

"You don't know what happened. The death off the roof yesterday."

"_Ah, Mr. Bartlett and Ms. Hemmings. Prosecution evaded by death. Sucks, doesn't it?"_

"Yes, but I was in that accident as well."

"_Oh! There was a news helicopter near by, and they got the footage. I saw another woman falling, but then she grabbed an awning and swung herself into the building. That was you?" _

"Yea. You can come to the hospital, and take a sworn statement, right?"

"_Okay, wait, can't Casey take it?"_

"They, uh don't know that I arrested him."

"_Captain Cragen doesn't know. Detective! You have to tell him!" _

"I can't. It's too much right now, Casey's pregnant, Olivia's pregnant, Robin's pregnant, Chester's getting married, I'm getting married, Robin's getting married. We just moved, and now I fall off the DA's building! I really can't tell them."

"_The press is already lapping this up. They'll find out through the papers." _

"Fine, I'll tell them. Then you can come and take my statement."

"_Fine, when are you out of the hospital?"_

"Later today."

"_Okay, I'll swing by the precinct to take your statement." _

"That's fine. I'll see you later, Jack."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

"Who are you talking to?" asks Maureen, walking in

"Ah, the DA, Jack McCoy."

"Why?"

"Ah, a case. I was walking back from school when an ex of mine slapped me, so I pressed charges."

"Oh, I see. Cragen doesn't know, does he?"

"No. When I go back to the precinct, he's gonna take my statement, cause I can't testify."

"Oh yea. Your broken ribs."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm here to take you back to the precinct."

"Thanks."

Maureen helped me walk out, and we drove to the precinct.

I was practically leaning on Maur by the time I got to my desk.

"Trinity? I thought you were going home." says Cragen

"No, Jack McCoy needs my statement in a case." I say, biting my tongue, trying to stop me from screaming.

"Why does Jack need your statement?" asks Casey, nursing an orange juice

"Ah, I filed charges against Josh Hamilton."

"For what?" asks Munch

"Assaulting a police officer. He bitch slapped me."

"Oh." says Olivia

"It's over and done with. Jack's gonna take my statement, every thing's hunky dory."

"Okay."

"Captain Cragen." says Jack McCoy, walking through the bullpen

"Jack!" says Cragen excitedly

"I'm here to take Trinity's statement." he says

"I'm right over here." I say

"Okay." he walks over and swears me in.

"What happened?"

"I was walking back from school, when the defendant, Joshua Hamilton approached me and said that I was his girl. I told him that I was over him. He grabbed me, and I punched him. Then he slapped me. I arrested him."

"Thank you Detective." Jack got up and left

"Maur, can you take me home now?" I wheezed

"Yea. Sure thing." she says, allowing me to lean on her. I hobbled out of the precinct and she drove me home. I curled up on the couch and watched reruns of 'I Love Lucy' and 'Little People, Big World' all night. Everyone else arrived at 10 PM.

"Hi, guys." says Olivia, "How are you feeling Trinity?"

"I'm feeling better. Can we eat in the living room tonight?" I beg Cragen

"Fine. Just this once. I'll order a pizza." he went to the phone and ordered some.

"What have you guys been watching?" asks Chester

"'I Love Lucy'." I say

"Nice show." says Munch, "I used to watch that."

I tried to sit up, so that Casey could sit down, but I just cried out in pain.

"Here, I'll move you." volunteers Casey, she moved me gently and sat down, so that I could lean on her.

"There, better?"

"Much."

About a half hour later, the pizza came and we eat peacefully. Around midnight, we all went to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27: Faith Eternity Lake

I had fallen asleep around 3 AM. I couldn't sleep, I just couldn't. My ribs hurt. Real bad. And I couldn't get up to take the Tylenol! Dickie and Eric were camping out by the couch, where I was supposed to be sleeping. So, I gently stretched out, and closed my eyes, and forced myself to sleep.

_: WARNING: THIS IS A DREAM: WARNING: THIS IS A DREAM:_

"_I love PJ." says Avery, "And I'm never gonna let you hurt him again." she smiled and pulled him over the edge of the DA's building. _

_I lunged at PJ, grabbing him by the ankles, and holding with all my might. _

_Crack. There goes one rib. Crackle. _

_Crack. There goes another one. Crackle. _

_Tears start to stream down my face, it hurts so badly, but I can't let go. I screamed in pain. _

_Crack. There goes rib number 3. Crackle. _

_I brace my feet as the red brick dug into my feet. I can feel the blood trickle up my legs as I start to slip. I can hear Olivia and Casey screaming. I can hear running, Elliot and PJ Sr. yelling 'Hold on' and 'it's gonna be okay'. I can feel my shoes slip off. And I scream one last time. _

"_Tell Dickie I love him!" I roared as I felt myself fall, I can hear PJ saying as he fell _

"_Its okay let me go. Go be with my fiancé and baby." _

_I cried. _

_PJ let go of my hand. I saw him hit the squad car. Blood everywhere. I grabbed an awning and it ripped. _

_I fell faster. _

_And faster. _

_I grabbed another awning and threw myself through the pane of glass. _

_In the room was Trevor Langan. _

_I screamed. _

"_Get help." I muttered _

"_What happened?!" he slapped me _

"_PJ's dead. Avery's dead." I cried _

"_You let them die?! You bitch!" _

_He suddenly turned in John Tucker, and we were in Liv's old apartment. _

_He raped me. _

_He slit my arm. _

_I screamed. _

_I thrashed. _

_He beat me. _

_He laughed. _

_I thought. _

_And grabbed the gun. _

_Cocked it, and let it run. _

_He screamed. _

_He thrashed. _

_He didn't die this time. _

_  
He laughed again. _

_And raped me again. _

_I screamed. _

"_OLIVIA! HELP ME! DICKIE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed as I cried. _

_Then he turned into the boy in the bathroom, _

_He beat me. _

_I kicked him. _

_The room started spinning. _

_I was falling. _

_There was Freddy Kruger. _

_He laughed evilly. _

_I screamed as loud as I could. _

_Then, there was black. _

_I felt hands around my chest. _

_: END OF DREAM: END OF DREAM: _

"Trinity!" I can hear Dickie and Eric calling my name

I screamed again, tears staining my face.

I can hear feet paddling down the steps.

All I can think about is Freddy Kruger.

So I screamed.

And cried.

I closed my eyes and screamed.

All I could see was PJ's face, before he died.

My throat felt raw. But I kept screaming. And kicking. I opened my eyes; I felt the bile rise in my mouth. I swallowed.

I felt Dickie's hand touch my face.

And I stopped.

And then came the pain.

I cried in pain.

I saw the lights come on. And everyone's in the living room.

"Trinity, are you okay?" asks Chester, moving towards the couch.

"I'm fine." I lied as I gritted my teeth to block the pain

"Then why were you screaming?" asks Casey

"Ah, nightmare." I admitted

"About what?" she asks

"My falling, my rapes, and Freddy Kruger." I say through tears

"Why Freddy Kruger?" asks Elliot

"I don't think this stuff up Stabler! It just happened." then my mind went back to PJ's face

"What is it, babe?" asks Dickie

"PJ, he said something to me before he died." I say

"What did he say?" asks Kathy, who had also run down the steps

"Let me go, go be with my fiancé and baby. Then he let go of my hand."

Another tear welled in my eyes. I blinked them back.

"It's okay to cry." says Robin

"No, no it's not. It means your weak." I say

"No it doesn't. It means your human." says Eric

"I hate being human." I laughed, "Can anyone get me Tylenol?"

"Sure." says Cragen, going into the cabinet and retrieving the pain medication

I took them, and tried to sit up, but fell back down.

"Take it easy." says Casey, sitting down, "My OB called, and I'm staying home tomorrow. We'll have a girl's day."

"Casey, you're 8 months pregnant! You take care of yourself." I say

"No, I'm taking care of Chester's baby sister."

"I am not a baby." I pouted

"Fine, little sister, better?"

"Fine. Can I turn on the TV?" I asked

"It's 6 AM anyways," says Cragen, "Time to get up."

He was welcomed by a chorus of moans.

"Come on, we have to work." he says

Casey helped me sit up, and turned on the TV.

"What do ya wanna watch?" she asks

"SpongeBob." I asked excitedly

"You wanna watch cartoons?"

"I've had enough blood and guts for a while, Case."

"Fine, fine. SpongeBob it is."

She turned on the yellow talking sponge, he was having an 'I can do anything better than you' contest with Patrick. Man, I love that star.

Everyone took their showers, ate their breakfast and left.

Around 3, Casey went upstairs to take a shower.

I suddenly heard screams from her bathroom.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I heard Casey scream

"CASEY? WHAT'S WRONG?" I yelled back, trying to get up.

"TRINITY! CALL CHESTER! MY WATER JUST BROKE!" she screamed in pain

I flung myself off the couch, and grabbed the phone, I called Chester

"_Manhattan Special Victims Unit, Detective Lake speaking."_

"Chester?" I wobbled

"_Hey, little sis? What's up? You're on speaker." _

"You have to get over here!" I yelled in a panic stricken voice

"_Why? What's wrong?" _

"TRINITY!" Casey screamed

"Casey's water just broke. I'm calling 911." I said

"_WHAT?! HER WATER BROKE?" _

"YES DAMNIT THAT'S WHAT I SAID! JUST STAND BY SO THAT I CAN CALL YOU FROM THE GODDAMN HOSPITAL! GOT IT?"

"_Yes, I understand." _

I hung up and called 911.

"_911, what is your emergency?" _

"I need help, my friend's water just broke!" I screamed

"_I can see your location, what's your name, sweetie?" _

"Trinity Christensen. Please hurry."

"_What's your friend's name, Trinity?" _

"Casey Novak."

"_Okay, there's an ambulance about 2 blocks away, can you stay on the line with me until then?" _

"I'll try."

I can hear Casey screaming, so I crawled across the living room floor and inched my way up the steps.

"Ugh." I grunted as it pained me to crawl, I grabbed the banister and pulled myself up.

"_Trinity? Are you okay?" _ asks the operator

"Ah, yeah, have a couple of broken ribs, and Casey's upstairs."

"_Broken ribs? How did that happen?"_

"The falling off the DA's building? I'm the one who swung through the glass."

"_Oh, okay, the EMT's are at your house, I'm gonna hang up, okay? Good luck." _

"Okay." I hung up and scrambled to the landing.

I heard

"EMT'S WE'RE COMING IN!" and with that, I heard the door slam open, and I weakly got to the bathroom door.

"Casey, the paramedics are here." I say

"What… About-Chester?" she says through contractions

"He already knows. Okay, the EMT's are here, you hand on. WE'RE UP HERE!" I screamed down to the paramedics

The bombarded up the steps and hurdled themselves in the large bathroom.

"What happened?" asks one of them

"My water broke." says a crying Casey, "Trinity, it hurts."

"GET THE LONG SPINE BOARD!" calls the EMT.

"Okay, what's your name?" he asks Casey

"Casey Novak. Call me Casey." she says, trying to be polite

"Okay, Casey, we're gonna put you on the long spine board, and take you to Mercy General Hospital, okay? Who's your friend?" he asks, meaning me

"That's my sister-in law, Trinity." she says gasping for breath

"Okay, Trinity, I need you to hold Casey's hand and let her squeeze, no matter how much it hurts, alright?"

"Okay." I gulped

"Okay, Casey, my name is Brian, how far apart are the contractions?"

"Every 6 minutes."

"Okay." the rest of the EMT's came in, and strapped Casey to the long spine board, and hoisted her up, I tumbled, but I never let go of Casey's hand.

They took her down the stairs, and out to an awaiting ambulance. We hopped in, and they took off.

Casey screamed again.

"Brian," I start, "When we get to the hospital, someone needs to call Detective Chester Lake, of the Manhattan SVU. He's her husband."

"Okay."

Casey squeezed harder. I felt my hand crackle. It was broken. I gave a small yelp.

"You okay?" asks Brian

"I think my hand's broken." I whispered

"Oh, God." Casey moans, "This baby is coming now!" she yells

"Not just yet. We're at the hospital, Casey. It'll only be a few minutes until we're in emergency."

"Please hurry." she pleads

We got out of the ambulance and rushed into the ER.

Brian instructed the nurse to get a hold of Chester and the gang.

"Okay, Casey, we're in a room, time to push."

"I can't do it, Trinity, do it for Me." she begs

"I can't Casey." I said apologetically

Brian spread Casey's legs, and took a look see.

"Okay, Casey's you _have_ to push."

"Okay." she sobs

"1, 2, 3 PUSH!"

Casey grunted and screamed, but she did it.

"1, 2, 3 PUSH!"

Casey repeated the painful action.

"I can see the baby, Casey. 1, 2, 3 PUSH!"

Casey screamed in pain once more.

I can hear the baby crying.

Casey stopped screaming. Brian placed the baby into Casey's hands. She started crying.

"Trinity, what's your middle name?" Casey asks

"Faith." I reply

"Her name's Faith. Faith Eternity Lake." she cooed

"She's beautiful, Casey."

The nurse came back in.

"Casey, I need to take your baby to the nursery, you can see her later."

"Okay."

Another nurse came in and cleaned Casey up.

"You need to rest."

And Casey went to sleep. But she didn't let go of my hand.

Casey's doctor, Catherine Wilmont, came in.

"Ah, Dr. Wilmont, can you fix my hand?"

"Ah, sure. What's wrong with it?" she asks

"I think Hercules here broke it, she was squeezing my hand in the ambulance."

"Okay, we'll need an x-ray to be sure. I'll get the portable one."

A few minutes later, she had taken pictures of my hand and confirmed. Casey had broken it during child birth.

"Wow, Casey really did break It." she says

So, she put a pink cast on my hand and forearm.

"Here's a sharpie so everyone can sign It." she says

"Thanks."

I turned on the TV. About an hour later, Casey woke up.

"Hey Casey." I say

"What the hell happened to your hand?"

"You squeezing it." I say

"I _broke_ your hand?"

"Don't worry. When I have kids, I'll just have to break yours."

"Very funny. Has Chester come yet?"

"No, but I'll call him."

So I did.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Chester."

"_Hey, the hospital called. Again, you're on speaker. How's Casey?"_

"Exhausted."

"_A boy or girl?"_

"You have a daughter. Faith Eternity Lake. I, on the other hand, have a broken hand."

"_How did you get a broken hand?" _

"Casey, she squeezed it to death."

"_Holy crap." _

"Yeah, but, everyone's fine. Can you bring food, PLEASE?"

"_Fine. I already know what you want."_

"Good. Casey wants to talk to you."

"_Casey? Babe, how are you?" _

"I'm fine. Please bring food, and a camera."

"_Okay, wanna say hi to everybody?" _

"Sure."

"_Hi Case, how are you?" asks Olivia_

"I'm fine. How are you guys holding up?"

"_We're okay, Trinity scared us when she called. Trinity, if you're listening, DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME MISSY? I WILL GROUND YOU FOR A YEAR! GOT THAT?!" _

"Yes, Olivia. I won't scare you like that ever again. Girl Scouts promise."

"_Good. How's the baby, Case?"_

"Healthy. I named her after Trinity."

"_You named her Trinity. That's sweet Case."_

"Noooo, I took her middle name. Faith, my baby's name is Faith Eternity Lake."

"_That's a beautiful name Casey." _

"Yeah. Just come."

"_We're about a block away."_

"Good, see you in a few."

I snapped the phone closed.

"Hey, Case, wanna sign my cast?"

"Sure."

Casey signed my cast.

"Thanks, Casey."

"It's the least I can do. After all, I did break your hand." she giggles

About 25 minutes later, the gang arrived.

"Casey really did break your hand." says Elliot

"Yeah. Wanna sign it?"

"Duh." He grabbed the marker and signed it, then everyone else did. We ate lunch, and I took a nap.


	28. Chapter 28: Grandpas, DNA and Watches

ONE MONTH LATER…

_**ONE MONTH LATER…**_

Faith was a month old now. Olivia was ready to pop. Robin was too, and the twins had started to kick. We were all at the precinct, waiting for the rain to let up.

"Damn this rain." says John, staring out the window

"I like it." I say, "It's soothing, especially when I have to work with _you_ all day."

That was harsh. Harsher than usual.

"Ah, I didn't mean that, well, I was just trying to be funny, and it came out wrong, I'm sooo sorry John." I say

"Its fine." he says

I got off Liv's desk, and made my way to the bathroom.

'_It's official, I have my period. Welcome to the curse, T.' _I thought

So, I checked my underpants, and sure enough, there was the little, red, foul, putrid smelling spot that signified that I was officially entering adulthood.

I whimpered.

'_What would Olivia do? Casey? Robin? Mom. No, I hate my biological mother, so, what do you do when you get your period? Ah, get a tampon.'_

So, I grabbed a dollar out of my wallet, and placed it into the women's bathroom Tampon dispenser. It handed me four.

So, I put one in, and shoved the rest in my pocket.

I washed my hands and returned to everyone.

"Where'd you go?" asks El

"Bathroom."

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth, either,

'_What am I supposed to say, I just got my period and am TOTALLY WIGGING OUT!? I CAN'T SAY THAT, DAMNIT! DAMN PURPIRTY!' _

I mentally slapped myself.

"Okay." says Elliot, backing off

"So, whattda wanna do?" I ask Dickie

"I dunno. Are Gus and Shawn still here?" he asks back

"Yeah. SHAWN! GUS? COME DOWN HERE!"

Shawn and Gus sleepily made their way to the bullpen.

"What's up?" He yawned

"We're all bored." I say, giving him a look that said _'Come on Shawn, think of something!'_

"Okay, I left my 250 dollar watch somewhere inside the precinct, who ever finds it first, gets 250 dollars."

My jaw dropped.

"Holy. Crap." I say

"I'm so gonna find that watch!" says Dickie

"Not if I find it first!" says Eric

"Face it guys, you're all going down. I'm gonna find that watch!" I say

"Cragen gave you LOTS of money for your birthday, T, you don't need it!" says Eric

"That doesn't mean I don't want it." I said slyly

"Very funny, WAIT!" says Dickie, throwing his arms out

"What?!" I ask

"What about, kids versus adults!"

"Then we're outnumbered!" says Eric, "Robin can't play!"

"Says who? I can supervise, check for clues and pretty much anything else, but no heavy lifting." says Robin

"Okay," I start, "That means that, we have Dickie, Robin, Eric and Me, against, Olivia, Casey, Chester, Elliot, Munch, Fin and the Capitan! We're outnumbered 4 to 7!" I say

"So? Casey has a baby, Olivia's pregnant, and well, do you think Munch can find a watch? He can barely remember what he had for breakfast!" says Eric

"HEY!" says, Munch, Olivia and Casey

"What, it's the truth." he says

"Fine, Olivia, Casey and Faith can be cheerleaders." says Cragen

"I AM NOT BEING A CHEERLEADER!" says Olivia, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME BE A CHEERLEADER!" she says, "Me and my bump are going to get a snack!" She started to walk out, when I stopped her.

"Liv, I've been hiding some German and Bavarian chocolate in my desk." I admit

"Oh man! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I love to see you beg Munch for food. It's hilarious!"

"Ha -ha, you're grounded."

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! OH COME ON!"

"Then no more hiding chocolate!"

"Fine." I grinned

"Trinity!" hisses Dickie into my ear, so that no one else could hear, "I already checked for chocolate, there's none there! What's going on?"

"It's Olivia's birthday," I whispered back, "I got her a present."

"It's not chocolate, is it?" he whispers doubtingly

"In a way, yes it is."

"What are you talking about?"

We were interrupted by:

"IT'S A PUPPY! AWWW, ITS SOOO CUTE!" she shrieks

"Happy Birthday Olivia!" I say

"You got her a puppy?" says Cragen

"Yes I did. Liv, I was going to go to the breeder, but there was this cute little puppy down at the pound. He already came with a name."

"What is it?" she asks, holding the puppy in her hands

"Chocolate." I giggled

"That's so cute!" says Olivia, "How old is he?"

"The vet estimated around 2 months, he already has his shots, he has a rabies tag, and he's microchipped. And I already got him a name tag.

I read it aloud.

'_Chocolate Benson. 555-666-7777" _

"Aw, thank you, Trinity!" says Olivia, clutching the small animal

"I knew you'd like it." I say through a grin

"I do." she says, "And so does my baby." she giggles

"Just keep him out of my underwear." says Cragen

"You always have your room locked!" I say, "How is he gonna get in there?"

"How did you know that I have my room locked?" asks Cragen, "I never told anybody."

"Ah, remember the day that I chased Dickie throughout the house? He tricked me and I ran right into your door, it was locked."

"Oh, and no more running in the house!"

"You are gonna say that with 4 toddlers running around?" asks Robin, "You're insane!"

"Okay, is anyone gonna find my watch?" asks Shawn, rejoining the conversation

"Yes master." snorts Eric

"Eric!" says Alex, "Watch your attitude!"

"Sorry, Mom." he apologizes

"You'd better, Christmas is coming." she warns

"That's 3 months away!" he whines

"And I don't have a Christmas list!"

"Fine, I'll get you the list. Let's find the watch!" he says, pulling me and Dickie along

"I have legs to ya know!" I scream

"NOT CARING!" he says back

"Oh come on!" says Dickie, pulling Robin along as we trail out of the room

We ducked into a closet, and closed the door. Eric turned on the light.

"Okay, T, this is your cousin we're talking about, what did the watch look like?"

I have a photographic memory, so I looked back to the day when I fell of the building, at the hospital, he wasn't wearing a watch, but Uncle Henry was.

"It's not Shawn's watch!" I announced

"What?!" says Eric, "But he said-"

"He wasn't wearing a watch! But Uncle Henry was." I say

"What are you thinking?!" asks Dickie

"I think, that along the lines, Shawn picked up a date, probably one of the rich and beautiful doctors. He feels small, emasculated. So, he visits his parents over at the Crown Plaza. He borrows the watch, and wears it on the date, but forgets to return it. He's been sleeping in the crib, that's where I'd say it is, but… He's also been hitting on that rookie down in Robbery. So, because he spends so much time there, it could also be there. Has he been anywhere else?" I ask

"Ah, I've noticed that he's been lurking over by the Missing Person's Department." says Robin

"Why would he be there?" Asks Eric

"WAIT!" I scream, "What if, during one of his investigations over in California, he meets the same woman he's been dating-"

"And tries to uncover her past?" asks Eric, "That's pretty out there."

"Isn't that where you can compare your DNA to other bonded officials?" asks Dickie

"He's trying to find someone." I mutter

"But who?" asks Robin

"He already knows." I start, "He wants to _compare_ his DNA, not match it."

"Who's DNA?" asks Robin

"Cragen!" exclaims Eric

"How do you figure?" I venture

"Haven't you noticed all the similarities between you, Shawn, Uncle Henry and Cragen?"

"No, enlighten me." I say

"You all pick up on small details. You all have tempers, and when it's crunch time, you go. And you go far. And you all have a really weird craving pizza with pepperoni, extra cheese and celery."

"That's a exclusive Lake family trait." I mutter again

"So, how do we get Cragen's and Shawn's DNA?" asks Robin

"Easy. Dickie and I will search the Capitan's office for anything with his DNA on it. You get Shawn to chew a piece of gum and take the wrapper. There."

"Nice, now not a word about this plan, got it?" says Eric

We spilt up, when Eric gave us the all clear, we went into Cragen's office, and Dickie started looking around the desk. I went straight for the garbage can.

"That's disgusting T!" Dickie hisses

"Cragen is the worlds biggest gum chewer. He has discarded enough wrappers for 3 lifetimes." I say back

"Okay, got any wrappers?"

"Plenty." Got a glove and a bag?"

"Yeah, with a cop for a wife, I'd better get used to carrying these around."

"Mazel tov." I said, putting all the wrappers in the bag, then getting up and walking out the side door, so that Cragen wouldn't see us.

I gave a loud whistle and Robin and Eric finished up.

We retreated back to the closet.

"Did you get the stuff?" I ask

"Yeah. Shawn actually fell for it." says Eric, "You get Cragen's DNA?"

"Ditto. Let's head down to Missing Persons."

We scrambled out of the closet and down the stairs, Missing Persons was locked, so Robin took her hair pin out and picked the lock, the door swung right open.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I ask

"Don't ask, don't tell." she replies

"Okay." I said, totally creeped out

We made our way to the DNA machine and turned it on. I carefully placed the two swatches next to each other. I pressed the 'Compare' button, the machine buzzed and whirred. Then it kicked out a long, gurgling beep. The screen buzzed and then there where two pictures, one of Shawn and one of Cragen. I grabbed the mouse and clicked to the next page. There was the DNA analysis of the two DNA samples.

"The Y chromosome is the same." we all gasp

"Cragen and Shawn are related!" I squeal

"How? I know it's on the father's side-"

I quickly grabbed my cell phone and dialed Uncle Henry

"_Henry Spencer."_

"Uncle Henry?"

"_Hey Trinity, how goes it?"_

"I need to know, did you have any other brothers besides Dominic?"

"_No. It was just me and Dominic."_

"What was your father's name?"

"_Donald Cragen. Hey, isn't that your boss's name?"_

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

"_You don't think- Oh my God. He's my father!"_

"And my Grandfather. Which means that he's Shawn's and Chester's Grandpa too."

"_Oh man. By the way, have you seen my watch?"_

"Yeah, we know, Shawn borrowed for some big date and lost it. We're trying to find it."

"_How did you know that?"_

"He can't afford that watch! And he likes rich, pretty women."

"_Predictable. So, can I come over to the precinct?" _

"You're back in Santa Barbara!"

"_To meet my father, it's worth the trip. I'll be on the next flight. Aunt Madeline too." _

"Okay, see you then."

I hung up and turned to the others.

"What did he say?!" says Robin

"Don Cragen is my grandfather." I say

"WHAT?!" they all scream

"Yeah, he's Uncle Henry's father."

"Holy crap." says Eric, "But, how do we find the watch?"

"I think it's somewhere around here." I say

"Hey! I found it!" says Robin, "It was hanging off the projector."

"Good. Let's go back."

We ran back to the bullpen

"Robin! Don't run!" snaps Casey

"Sorry Mom. Where's Shawn?" she says

"I'm right here." he says, "What's up?"

"Okay, we found the watch." I say

"Good." he says

"It's your fathers."

He blushed.

"How did you know that?"

"Simple. You scored a date with my doctor. You needed the watch to cover your ass that you're rich. You never returned it. When your father flew back to Santa Barbara, you still had it. Then, you started hanging around here, and you noticed something."

"What was that?"

"You and the Capitan had some pretty common traits."

"Yes, so?"

"The temper, the photographic memory, the love for pizza with pepperoni, extra cheese and celery. So, you had been hitting on the rookie in Robbery, she let it slip that you could compare DNA down in Missing Persons, so you decided to check it out. But, you got caught. And in the process of fleeing, your wrist got caught in the projector. You snapped the watch band and kept running. You used us to fetch it for you. But, we picked up where you left off. We got the Capitan's DNA from his wastebasket and yours from the gum that Robin offered you. We compared them, and we got a match. You and the Capitan have the same Y chromosome. He's your grandfather."

"WHAT?!" cries the Capitan

"Yes, Capitan, he's your Grandson, so is Chester. And I'm your Granddaughter. You had 2 sons, Dominic and Henry. Dominic passed away 4 years ago. But Henry's at the Santa Barbara International Airport on his way here."

"But, my wife died 14 years ago, we never had any children." he says

"I know about your alcoholism. Alcoholics have meaningless sex all the time. Henry and Dominic are twins. It was a one night stand, which you probably don't remember." I say

"I had a family, all this time, and didn't know it?" he says

"You have us know." says Chester, coming up and giving him a hug, "And you have your great-granddaughter, Faith."

"Shawn, come give your Grandfather a hug." I say

Shawn ran over and gave the Capitan a hug.

"You too." Cragen says

So I did.

Suddenly another Detective came running in and said:

"Do any of you know how the lock down in Missing Persons got picked?"

Robin blushed brighter than her hair. Me, Robin, Eric and Dickie broke out laughing hysterically.

"Robin, what did you do?" asks Chester

"Oh, nothing." she giggles

The other Detective walked out.

Chocolate started barking.

"Aww, that's so cute." says Olivia, "I think he's hungry."

"Ah, do we have any pizza left?" asks Shawn

"You wanna feed him pizza?" I ask

"No actually I was hungry, but that works too."

"Very funny. Let's take this upstairs." says Cragen, so we went up to the lounge and turned on the TV.

_"Attention Officers and guests occupied inside the 16__th __precinct, due to the weather, the building is now in lockdown mode. No entrances or exits." _ Says the man on the weather channel

"Damn." says Olivia, "I guess we're stuck here."

"You're never stuck with family." I say giving Cragen another hug

"She's right." he says

"Can we watch something else?" asks Shawn

"Fine, what'yda wanna watch?"

"I dunno, Monster Movie Channel."

"Ooh, yeah! Can we watch that?" asks Robin

"And scare me into labor? I don't think so!" says Olivia

"You cannot be scared into labor." I say

"Kathy was." interrupts Elliot

"You were being shot at, not being eaten by Freddy Kruger." Dickie says

"Olivia, you cannot be scared into labor!" says Casey, "My OB assured me of that."

"Fine, but if it _is_ Nightmare on Elm Street, we _are not _watching it! That movie scared me for months!" says Olivia

"Fine, no Freddy Kruger!" says Cragen, "Lets see, how about Dracula vs. Frankenstein?"

"NO VAMPIRES!" says Casey "NO WAY IN HELL YOU CAN MAKE ME WATCH THAT!"

"Casey, it was made in the 60's. All horror movies made during that time period are done so badly that they're funny. I've seen this movie before, Frankie here looks so fake, and the Count has no fangs. The Rice Krispie siblings are scarier." I say

"Frankie?" says Chester

"I saw it in a movie." I say

"Okay then." he says, holding Faith

We watched as the midget fell through the trap door and landed on the axe, Casey started laughing.

"That _is_ funny!" She says through giggles

"I'd hate to say 'I told you so'." I giggle

"Then say it! I don't care!" she giggles, Faith started giggling too

"Does Faith think that's funny?" Casey coos

Faith continued to giggle

We watched the rest of the movie, and then found places inside the crib, lounge and bullpen to sleep. That was 10:45 PM.

I stayed in the lounge, me and Dickie slept on the couch, cuddled together in each other's arms.

Chocolate's barking and Olivia's moaning awoke me.

"Chocolate, shush!" I hissed, "You're gonna wake everybody up!"

"Trinity, help." Olivia cried

"Dickie! Get up!" I moaned

"Why, I'm enjoying this!" he complained

Olivia moaned about being in pain, and I smelled blood

I was wide awake.

"Olivia's in labor!" I yelled

"What?" he jumped up and we rushed to her side

"Olivia, how far apart are the contractions?" Dickie asks

"Every 3 minutes." She groaned

"Dickie, get your father, and a wet wash cloth, and some towels."

"Why my father?" he asks

"He has 5 kids!" I hissed very loudly, "Just get him! And everybody else for that matter."

"Okay, Olivia, how you feeling?" I asked as Dickie bolted down the steps

"It hurts." she whispered

"I know, Elliot's coming to help."

"Elliot? He can't see down there!" she shrieks

"He's the only one who knows how to deliver a baby." I say calmly

"What about Casey? She's a girl."

"She was pushing, not delivering."

"Fine, AH!" she screamed, it was rewarded with lots of moaning from the crib and bullpen, Dickie and Elliot came up the steps

"How long has she been in labor?" Elliot asks

"Not very long." I say

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"Every 3 minutes."

"Okay, Olivia, I know you really don't want me to, but I have to look."

"Okay." she breathes out

"What happened?" asks Chester, running up the steps

"AHH!" Olivia screams

Everyone else came bombarding up the steps

Casey came running to Olivia's side.

"Olivia, ready to be a Mom?" she asks

"I WANT MY BABY OUT OF ME CASEY!" she screams

"Okay, Olivia. I'm gonna take a look." says Elliot, "Do not kick me."

Olivia laughed.

Elliot slipped a look up her skirt, which was stained with amitotic fluid and blood.

"Okay, I believe you're at 10 centimeters." says Elliot

"Which means what?!" Olivia asks

"Time to push."

"Oh God."

"1,2,3 PUSH!" Elliot screamed

Olivia screamed, the guys cringed and I could see the baby's head.

"Okay, Liv, baby, stay with me, I can see the baby's head. 1,2,3 PUSH!"

"AHHH!" She wailed, but she did it.

"Okay, the head's out. One more push, okay, 1,2,3 PUSH!"

Olivia screamed one more, painful time, she stopped when her baby cried.

"It's a boy!" he says, with the biggest smile on his face.

Olivia squeezed her legs together and Casey pushed her up. Elliot placed my baby brother in her arms.

"What's his name?" asks Munch

"Conner. Conner Daniel Benson." She smiles

"That's a beautiful name, Liv." says Fin

"Dickie, where's the towel?" Elliot asks

"Right here." Dickie handed Elliot the towel, which he wrapped Connor in. He handed him back to Olivia.

"He's beautiful, El."

"Yeah, we need to take pictures." Chester handed him a camera and he took lots of pictures.

Connor started crying again.

"Ah, Casey what do I do?" She asks

"I think he's hungry. And pizza doesn't work." she adds

"So, I?"

"Breastfeeding, Liv."

"Oh okay, I ah, might need a little help." she says

"Okay, guys, you need to leave." Casey says, "Olivia needs some privacy. Liv, I'll so you how to, besides, Faith needs to be fed."

We all trotted down the steps, and we sat on our desks.

"I've never seen Liv more excited." says Elliot

"I think we may need a new couch." says Cragen

"Aw, I liked that couch!" says Munch

"You wanna sleep on a blood soaked couch?"

"Uh, no."

We can hear noises from the lounge

"Is he supposed to do that?" asks Olivia

"Yes, Liv. He's supposed to do that, just, ah careful with his head!"

"Oh yeah, uh, like this."

"Ah, Casey, that's my boob you boob!"

"Yes, I know what it is; just let me do my job!"

I started giggling.

"Okay, Liv, just like that, now let him do his thing."

"Okay, for how long?"

"Give him a few minutes. Then about every few hours."

"I'm not gonna get a whole lotta sleep, am I?"

"No, but you'll get used to it, don't worry. I'll wake you up so that you can feed him."

"Okay, can you tell someone to get me some ice cream?"

"You just gave birth, and you want _ice cream_?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, ELLIOT! GET THE LADY SOME ICE CREAM!"

Connor started crying.

"CASEY YOU TWIT! YOU MADE MY BABY CRY!"

"Sorry, Elliot, can you _please_ get Olivia some ice cream?"

"Yes, Hitler!" he calls back

"ELLIOT! DON'T CALL CASEY HITLER YOU HEAR ME?!"

Elliot recoiled and left to find some ice cream.

"You guys can come up now!" calls Olivia, I jumped off my desk, me and Dickie started a shoving match trying to get up the stairs.

"I wanna see him!" he says

"He's _my_ brother!" I counter

"Too bad!"

He pushed me down the stairs, but I caught him, and pulled him down, I darted up the stairs before he could catch me.

"Having fun?" Olivia giggles

"Lots. How are you feeling?" I ask

"Amazing. You wanna hold your brother?"

A tear escaped my eye.

"Liv, I don't wanna hurt him."

"You wouldn't hurt your brother." I sat down next to her and she handed me Connor

Everyone else took there perspective seats.

"Ya know, Connor here is an uncle." I say

"Oh my God, you're right. Chester, wanna meet your baby brother?"

"Oh my God, that is my baby brother!" Chester says

"And Cragen's grandson." Liv says

"And Shawn's cousin." I say

"The family gets bigger." Casey says

"Yeah, hey Capitan, wanna hold your Grandson?" Olivia says

"Sure." He came over, I got up and the Capitan took my place.

Elliot came up with the ice cream, a camera and a tripod.

We all scrambled around and behind the couch, Elliot squeezed himself in and we took our first, family photo.


	29. Chapter 29: My Parents are WHAT!

THE NEXT DAY…

_**THE NEXT DAY…**_

It was the next day, Uncle Henry hadn't arrived yet, but Cragen was still getting used to being a family man. I could tell.

"My boobs hurt." Olivia complained

"Olivia, you're gonna get used to it." says Casey

"When?"

"Soon grasshopper, soon." she says in a really cheesy Chinese accent

"How did you deal with it?"

"I had Trinity for a human stress ball."

"Ha-ha, my hands still broken, ya know." I say

"Yes, I know, I'll try not to do that again."

"No try, do. Words of Yoda."

"Very funny. How many times did you feed Connor today?" Casey asks Olivia

"3." says Olivia

"Okay. We need to contact a pediatrician."

"He's a day old!"

"And he needs a doctor. I'll see if Faith's doctor has an extra space. Speaking of Faith, Chester, did she take her nap?"

"It took 5 bedtime stories, but she took the nap." says Chester

"Good. Very good."

"Today's the first day of school." I say, "And we're stuck in here for another day while the city unplugs all the flooding. I've never missed the first day of school."

"If it's any consolation, the city closed all schools for the day." says Cragen

"Oh." I took in the wave of relief that followed his response

"Oh? That's all you have to say?"

Suddenly a uniform officer came up and handed me a package

"What's this?" I ask the man

"It just came for you." he says

"What is it?"

"I just deliver the stuff."

I opened the package, and out fell a video tape.

"I didn't order this." I say

"Play it." says Dickie

So we climbed our way up the steps, to the TV and played the tape.

_I was there, sleeping on the couch. There was a knock on the door._

My stomach dropped.

"Turn it off." I demanded

"Why? I wanna see what this is." says Munch

"No you don't." I said, getting up

"Stay." says Cragen

"No. I can't."

"Do it." his voice was firm

So I sat back down and watched

_I got up, and went to answer the door, I was off camera. _

"_Hey Case- Sergeant Tucker, how can I help you?"_

"_Look what you've done!" _

"_Excuse me?" _

"_Listen to me you little bitch." _

_He hurled me onto the couch and pinned me down. _

"_What did I do?" _

"_You squealed." _

"_About what?" _

"_Your rape. That was to see if you were loyal to the job." _

I was openly crying now.

"Please, stop." I begged

"Hold on."

"_Did you do that to Olivia when she got her badge?" _

_Tucker's zipper was undone. _

_You're going to wish you hadn't said that." _

_He flung out a knife, and pressed it along my arm. _

"_YOU BASTARD!" _

"_Time for your pay." _

_Then he did it. _

"_Please stop." I begged Tucker _

"_You squeal, and Olivia's dead. And then you have no home." _

_He laughed. _

_I reached over to the side table and grabbed my gun. I cocked it, and brought it under his chest. _

_Then I pulled the trigger. _

_The door opens and Casey comes flying in. _

"_T? What the hell happened?" she asks _

"_He… He… He… Rape me." _

"_Okay, we need to get you to a hospital." _

"_NO! He said that if I squealed, Olivia's dead." _

"_But you shot him. He can't hurt anybody anymore." _

"_Please don't put me in jail. He was raping me." _

"_No, it's self- defense. Justifiable Homicide."_

"_Just make sure Olivia's okay."_

"_Let me call her." _

_Casey took out her phone and dialed Olivia's number, and put it on speaker._

"_Olivia?" Her voice was shaky _

"_**Casey? What's wrong?" **_

"_You need to get over to your apartment, T was just raped." _

"_**What? But I thought-"**_

"_Liv, it happened again." _

"_**Does she know her attacker?" **_

"_Yeah, she killed him." _

"_**Who?!" **_

"_IAB Sergeant John Tucker. Liv, I caught him in the act. It was total self-defense. She needs an ambulance, he slit her arm."_

"_**Okay, I'll be right there. You tell her I'll be right there." **_

"_Okay Liv, I will." _

_She snapped her phone closed. And embraced me. _

"_He said I'd be homeless. Not again." I say through tears_

_We watched about 20 minutes of tape, Casey holding me, telling me it was going to be all right. _

_We heard: _

"_EMT'S! OPEN UP!" _

_Casey got up and let the paramedics in. _

"_Where are you hurt miss?" the EMT asks me _

"_My arm." I trembled _

"_Okay, I'm gonna clean it up, it's gonna sting, okay?" _

"_Okay." _

_The man got some hospital brand alcohol wipes and rubbed them all over my arm. Then he got some giant jar of Neosporin, and carefully cleaned the wound. _

"_Ah." I winced in pain _

"_Try to stay still miss." _

"_Okay." _

"_I've cleaned the wound, I'm gonna stitch it up, so I'm gonna inject a local anesthetic, so that you're awake, but you don't feel me fixing your arm, alright?" _

"_Okay." _

_He got a needle, I looked at Casey, who let me squeeze her hand. He slid the needle into my arm then started stitching my wound up. _

_Afterwards, he gave me a blanket and Casey reclaimed her spot next to me. I leaned against Casey and just sobbed. _

_We watched another 30 minutes of footage while we waited for Olivia to arrive. _

"_Casey? Where's Olivia? God, Tucker must've killed her. It's all my fault." _

_Olivia came around the couch. _

"_Trinity? I'm right here, I'm not dead." _

"_You still want to adopt me, right?" I said _

"_Why would you even ask that?"_

"_I killed a man. You hate murderers." _

"_But I don't hate __**you**__. You have to understand that. He attacked you. You fought back. I'm proud of you. Not mad. Not mad at all." _

"_Thank you." I say as Olivia climbed onto the other side of the couch, I cried into her shoulder, "Thank you so much." _

_The tape ended. _

I got up and bolted to the women's bathroom.

I threw myself over the bowl and threw up; I flushed the toilet and locked myself in the handicapped stall. It was bigger.

The bathroom door opened.

"Trinity?" It was Olivia

"Go away." I mumbled

"Trinity, where are you?"

"GO AWAY!" I sobbed harder

Olivia slid under the door and crawled next to me.

"I can't believe that was taped."

"I don't either. I'm sorry you had to relive that."

"Dickie has a right to know what happened."

"But he didn't have to find out like this."

"You're right. We have to find out who did that, and I think I know who." I said

"Who?"

"Did we ever find who raped me the first time?"

"No. You think he's some how related to Tucker, and wants revenge?"

"Does Warner still have the rape kit?"

"Yeah."

"Let's run the DNA, I think my school has security cameras, so we can get his face, and I can ID him. Let's nail this bastard!"

"That's my girl."

"Come on, we got a rapist to catch."

I helped Liv up and we ran out of the bathroom and back up the steps.

"Are you okay?" asks Dickie

"We think we know who sent the tape." I announced

"Who?" asks Elliot

"The guy who did it the first time." I smiled

"What's your reasoning?" asks Casey

"We think that he's some how related to Tucker, and wants revenge."

"Revenge for what?" asks Munch

"When I killed him. They had a plan, and him getting shot interrupted it-" I stopped short, "Son of a bitch."

"What?!" asks Eric

"Josh Hamilton. I know he's involved in this."

"How?"

"It's got something to do with my parents." I mumbled

"Mom and Dad?" asks Chester, "What do they have to do with this?"

"We'll have to call the New Jersey police." I admitted

"But they already have the killer."

"Yeah, but I don't think they know that he's being held on charges in New York City."

"Trinity, think about this; what if there's some long lost family member that wants custody of you! Then what?" says Chester

"I tell them I've already been adopted. And if that fails, I got my brother and grandfather, two perfectly capable candidates for me."

"Okay, let's call."

I whipped out my cell phone and dialed the New Jersey State Police.

"_New Jersey State Police, how may I help you?" _

"Yeah, this is Detective Trinity Christensen of the NYPD; I need information about a Dominic Lake."

"_Wait, Trinity? You've been missing for four years, presumed dead! Your parents are alive!" _

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"_Yeah, they were stashed in the Witness Protection Program! They want you back, as a matter of fact, I'm sitting right next to them, and they wanna talk, hold on. _

"_**Trinity? Baby is that you? Where have you been?" **_

"If you must know, I'm not legally your daughter anymore, because of you 'murder' I was homeless for four years, raped and beaten senseless. I have a job, and have been adopted by Detective Olivia Benson, I found Chester, no thanks to your bitchy ass, he's married, has a wife and daughter. And I found my grandfather, Capitan Don Cragen. I am happily engaged to Dickie Stabler, we are due to wed sometime next June, you missed 5 birthdays, and 5 Christmas's. You can tell yourself and my 'father' to kiss my ass, I hate you! And if you even try to come near me, I will sue for harassment. Goodbye Mother, don't call again."

I hit the end button, and took in a deep breath.

"What just happened?" asks Olivia

"My parents are alive, they want me back. I told them to kiss my ass and to never contact me again."

"Mom and Dad are alive?" asks Chester

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm glad you told them off. That's my little sister."

"Where were they for the past 4 years?" asks Cragen

"Witness Protection."

"Oh damn." says Casey

"Yeah, I just told my mother that I hate her. Well, technically, Olivia's my mother now. So I told the woman that gave birth to me that I hate her. Yeah, and it felt good too." I smiled and went over to Dickie.

"Hold me." I ask him

"Any day of any year." he replies back

So he put his arms around me, and I just stayed there.

"Well, it's 9 PM and I'm hungry!" says Munch

"Who wants Chinese?" asks Cragen

"I think the question is" 'Who doesn't?"'

"Very funny."

We placed our orders and waited for the food to come.

About an hour later, the same Detective that delivered the tape, brought us the food.

"Ah somebody ordered Chinese?"

"UP HERE!" I screamed

We got our food, and ate our meal.

"So, we're still stuck here." says Elliot, "God, I have to call Kathy, tell her we're stuck here another night. Damn, my cell's dead."

"Here, use mine." I tossed my cell over to Elliot

"Thanks."

"ELLIOT?!" we heard from downstairs.

"Kathy?!" bellows Elliot, "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping the family together!" she replies coming up the stairs, "What smells like blood?"

"Me." says Olivia, holding Connor, "I went into labor yesterday evening, when the lockdown was in place. Everyone helped deliver my boy."

"What's his name?" asks Maureen, running up the steps with Kathleen and Lizzie

"Connor Daniel Benson." Olivia replies

"Oh wow." says Lizzie

"Yeah, wow." I say

"What's wrong, T?" asks Kathy

"It turns out my parents are alive. I told my mother to kiss my ass and to ever contact me again, that I'd been adopted."

"That takes guts. I could never tell Mom I hate her." says Lizzie

"You have a very good Mom, does you laundry, makes your lunch, loves you. When your parents fake their murder, leave you all alone for 4 years, and then expect everything to be okay, you'd be comfortable saying 'I hate you' too." I say, "And Chester's proud." I grinned at my older brother, and at my younger one.

"One big happy family." says Cragen

"Oh, yeah, we found out that the Capitan is my Grandfather." I add

"Are you kidding me?" asks Maureen

"No I'm not."

"It really _is_ a big, happy family." says Kathleen

"Yeah." says Olivia

"Let's get another family photo, will everybody." says Elliot

So, we crowded around the couch, and took another family photo.

I love my life.


	30. Chapter 30: 3 Times in One Night

After we took our picture, Maureen decided to take the kids, me, Dickie, Robin, Eric, Lizzie and Kathleen, to another room to have a rain party

After we took our picture, Maureen decided to take the kids, me, Dickie, Robin, Eric, Lizzie and Kathleen, to another room to have a rain party.

"What's a rain party?" asks Cragen

"A party indoors with, junk food, movies and music."

"Loud music?" I ask hopefully

"Of course, I got my iPod." says Maureen

"So do i!" I say excitedly

"Great, we got the music, movies?" says Kathleen

"I got a stockpile in my desk." says Chester

"Two down, one to go." says Dickie

"FOOD!" we all scream

"Okay, I think the utility closet by Robbery is filled with junk food and candy." I say

Everyone just stares at me.

"What? I needed a pick-me-up." I say defensively, "It's not like they needed it."

"Okay then. Note to self, keep fiancé away from sugar." Jokes Dickie

"Hey!" I say, grabbing a pillow and swatting him

"Okay, there is one more thing I think you missed." says Fin

"What?" asks Robin

"Blankets to make a fort."

"That's a good idea!" says Kathleen, "Can we do that Maur?"

"Good with me." Maur says, "Okay, Eric, Robin you are charge of blankets and pillows, since they're the lightest." she looks at Casey,

"Kathleen and Lizzie, you are in charge of food. Trinity and Dickie, you'll get the movies from Chester's desk."

We all put our hands in and shouted "BREAK!"

We all rushed (except Robin) to our positions.

I bolted down to Chester's desk, and opened the drawer, there was a file, so I looked at it.

_CORENER'S REPORT: _

_Victim: Alyssa Hernandez _

_Cause of death: Blunt force head trauma _

_Manner of death: Being struck in the head with an object-? _

_Age: 14 _

_Rape Kit: Positive- hairs, fluids _

_Spermicide: None present _

_DNA: Present- Usable for testing _

I flipped the page:

_POLICE REPORT: _

_Lead Detectives: Chester Lake & Leslie Meadows _

_Victim: Alyssa Hernandez _

_Responding Officers: Greg Kralik & Thomas Krane _

_Witnesses: Cecilia Cruz (1)_

_Witness 1 Statement: _

_We was walkin' home when this guy grabbed Alyssa, he forced her down and he got the beat on her. She told me to run away and I did. Can I go now? _

_Other Witnesses: NONE _

I flipped the page again.

_POLICE NOTES: _

_Chester Lake: _

_Witness Number One's story is full of holes. Re-interview. Also- re-interview Officer's Kralik and Krane. BE SPECIFIC!! _

_Leslie Meadows: _

_Re-interview all witnesses and spectators. GET MORE INFO!! _

"What the hell is that?" asks Dickie

"An old file of Chester's." I say

_KILLER NEVER FOUND _

_CLOSED _

"It also says that that killer was never found." says Dickie

"You were reading that?!"

"Duh. Why don't you re-open the case?"

"Why do you think my brother has the file? He already has, if I think of anything, I'll tell him. This murder occurred over 10 years ago, Dickie. I'm damn sure that Chester's thought of everything by now." I say closing the file and tossing it aside and grabbing the DVD's.

"Let's go before Chester finds out I read that." I say, rushing out of the room

"HEY MAUR?!" Dickie yells

"WHAT?!" It sounds faint

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I ask

"BREAK ROOM!" she screams back

Me and Dickie ran down the hall to the break room, where Kat, Lizzie, Eric and Robin were already setting up.

"What took you guys so long?" asks Kat (Kathleen)

"Oh, nothing, something popped up." I lied

"Okay, did you get the DVD's?" asks Maur

"Yeah, we got, National Treasure, Harold and Kumar go to Whitecastle, School of Rock and Pirates of the Carribean." I say

"Pirates!" we all agree

Maureen popped the movie and we turned on the music.

"What'yda wanna listen to?"

"Disturbia." I say

"By Rihanna?"

"Yeah."

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (What's wrong with me ?)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (Why do I feel like this ?)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (I'm going crazy now)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort 

**  
**Dickie held me and we slow danced.

**  
Put on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia**

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum 

He pulled me in for a kiss.

**  
Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin unknown calls  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort**

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster

Put on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum." sings Dickie as he pulls away

**  
Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling  
If you can go go go  
I think I'm going, ah ah ah**

Put on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum." I say

"Is that sing-song for 'I love you'?" he asks

"Every second of every day." I reply

"Well then, bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum to you too." he says as he kisses me again

"Wanna listen to something else?" I ask seductively

"Oh, do I ever." he replies back

"OH GET A ROOM!" screams Kathleen and Lizzie

"I think we will." says Dickie, "Won't we?"

"We will."

"Well, I don't wanna hear my brother having sex." says Maureen, "And I think that Dad would be pretty pissed if he caught you two having sex inside the precinct."

"We've done it before." I say

"YOU HAVE?!" asks Robin

"We, uh, did it right before we told everyone that you were pregnant." says Dickie

"Oh, you make a great role model." she says sarcastically

"Hey, I think we're pretty responsible," I start, "I was on the pill, he had a condom and MFC on speed dial."

"Very funny. So wanna listen to another song?" asks Kat

"Sure, How Far We've Come, by Matchbox Twenty." says Dickie

Maureen pushed play.

**I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
but its feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,**

The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I,  
started staring at the passengers waving goodbye  
can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time? 

**  
**"Can you tell me what _is_ so special about me?" I ask

"You." he replies, kissing me

**  
chorus:  
But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come**

I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street, took a look at myself  
said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come (right now)  
let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come

Its gone gone baby its all gone  
there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you  
well its gone gone baby its all gone  
there's no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you 

"Its not over for us." I say

"Not even close, maybe we should take up on my sister's advice, and get a room." he says stroking my hair

"You got protection?"

"Yeah, condom, you?"

"The pill."

"We will be getting a room." ****

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, i guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come, again  
let's see how far we go  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we go  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we go  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we go 

"Okay guys, what time do ya wanna stay up 'till?" asks Eric

"5." I say

"6." says Dickie, still dancing with me

"You're on. So at midnight, you and Trinity can get a room." says Maureen, which is in about 10 minutes, so what'yda wanna listen to?"

"Ah..." we both stutter

"How about Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down?" I say

"Okay."

She pressed play again.

**I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon**

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side

"I'll always have you by my side." says Dickie, "I don't need superpowers for that."

"No you don't." I grin back

**  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite**

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  


"You are my Kryptonite." says Dickie

"And you are mine. You make me crazy." I say

**  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!**

"Oh yeah, baby oh yeah."

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum?" I say

"Oh yeah." ****

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!

"Okay, time for one more, then we'll cover for you." says Maur

"Okay, how about One More Night, by Cascada?" I ask

"Nice choice to set the mood." giggles Lizzie

**You are all I can remember  
After all that we've been through  
Forever in my heart  
Now I'm through  
And June feels like November**

"It always feels like June when I'm around you." says Dickie, "Hot."

"You are so sexy." I coo back **  
Still can't believe it's true  
Too long we've been apart**

One more night  
I wanna to be with you  
Where I wanna to hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight  
One more night  
I wanna to be with you  
Where I wanna to hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight

Why can't true love be forever?  
Why did my dream explode?  
The day you went away  
Cause I will keep this spell together  
And wish you well of hope  
Your girl from yesterday

One more night  
I wanna be with you  
Where I wanna hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight  
One more night  
I wanna be with you  
Where I wanna hold you tight  
It feels so right, tonight  
So leave it up to you  
And I think the time is right to stop the fight

"Okay guys you can go in, tent's right over there."

And the sex was great.

"Okay, guys it's been an hour!" says Lizzie, "Get dressed."

"Okay, how about the lovebirds pick one more song?" asks Robin

"Okay, how about, Don't Stop The Music, by Rihanna?" I ask

"You got it." says Maureen, pressing play

**Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music**

It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favourite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't

"Ya know, _your_ aura is incredible." I say

"And so is yours." ****

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

"Actin naughty? I don't know what on earth their talking about." says Dickie

"Oh come on, you know you like it." I say ****

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show

"This is a very private show." I say, pulling him into another kiss****

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play

**  
I wanna take you away**

"I wanna take you away." he says

"And I wanna take you away too." I say back

**  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music**

**  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the**

**  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music**

**Please don't stop the music**

**Please don't stop the music**

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

**  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the**

**I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the**

**  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music**

"Please don't stop the music." we both say

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum." I say

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum, to you too." he says back

"Okay, one more, then Robin picks, okay?" Maur says

**Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you**

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle _**echo**_****

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

"My feelings are pure, Dickie."

"So are mine Trinity."

"I love you."

"I love you too."****

I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle _**echo**_****

Miracle... Miracle _**echo**_

"I already have my miracle." says Dickie

"And so do I." I say, lost in his ocean blue eyes

"Are you guys gonna go at it again?" asks Lizzie

"Why not?" I ask

"Yeah, why not, I got another condom. Oh yeah, put on Everytime We Touch by Cascada."

"Nice way to set the mood." says Lizzie

"You got it." says Maureen

"The tents right over there." says Kathleen

We went inside.

I took his shirt off.

And he took mine off.

And everything went from there.

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.  


"Your arms are my castle." I say

"And your heart is my sky." he says back

**  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

"I want this to last." I say

"And so do I." he says into my ear

And so we did it again.****

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

"Hey, guys, it's one in the morning!" Robin hisses into our tent, "Wrap it up!"

So we got dressed, and asked to listen to more music.

"Okay, this time, Lizzie picks." says Kat

"Okay," Lizzie starts, "How about When I Grow Up, by the Pussycat Dolls?"

"Consider it done."

****

Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, everytime you turn around  
They scream your name

"What's up sexy?" he asks

"You tell me, sexy."

**Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, everytime you turn around  
They scream your name**

"They scream your name." he says

"I only hear you." ****

Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me

"I've got a confession." he says

"We're partying, not a church."

"I still have a confession. I love you."

"I love you too."****

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say

"I ain't complaining." I say

"Me neither."****

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

"I wanna be that chick." I say into his ear

"You already are."

**  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  
**

**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it**

They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

"I wanna be a superstar." I say

"Ah, but you already are." ****

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous

"I wanna be famous." I say

"You are in my book."

**  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say**

**When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene**

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it**

"You just might get it." I say

"I think I already have." he says, pulling me into yet another kiss

**  
I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it**

"You're a hot topic." I say

"But you're an ever hotter one."

**  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene  
**

**  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it**

**  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it**

**When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene**

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  


**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it**

****

Darkchild. 

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum." we both say

"Is that our new phrase?" He asks

"Yes, yes it is." I say back before kissing him

"Okay, Kathleen, you pick." Says Maur

"Okay, how about Cyclone, by Baby Bash?"

"Okay." she pressed play again

**(Oh oh oh its fud a dud a nine)**

She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone

"You're a mighty cyclone." he says

"So are you." ****

I look at that double on the back a that bumper  
She ain't even playing when shes shaking that rumpa  
And oh you ain't know  
She gets lower than a muffla  
Even wit her girl friends  
Show stopping with a hustler  
The way she move her body  
She might see the Maserati  
She wanna put it on me  
Trying to show me her tsunami  
She make it hard to copy  
Always tight and never sloppy  
And got an onturage  
And her own paparazzi  
Now there she go again  
Riding through the stormy weather  
You better button up if you wanna go getta  
'Cause it is what it is  
And everybody wanna love her  
But when she pop it boy you better run for cover

"Everyone wanna love you." he says

"But I only have eyes for you. Too bad for anyone else." ****

She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone

(It's a wrap)  
When she breaks them boys of a typhoon  
(It's a wrap)  
Better get that fatty like a boss tycoon  
(It's a wrap)  
Now hold it steady cause she make a monsoon  
(it's a wrap)  
Now you can Google download the iTunes  
She what I'm saying  
She ain't playing  
And she got them heads turning  
You gonna her it clack-clack  
When them heals get to burning  
(clack-clack)  
Stiletto so fuego  
She got her own label  
And got us all doing the tornado

She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone

Shortie got looks  
And shortie got class  
Shortie got hips  
And shortie got ass  
Plus she hit the stage  
She drop it down low like  
(rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew)  
Ah this is crazy  
Its amazing  
She must be the way to the ladies  
She be looking like  
(rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew)

She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone

(rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew)  
Oh

"Okay, guys, I'm picking one, and then we're turning in for the night." says Maureen, "Temperature by Sean Paul."

**The gal dem Schillaci...Sean da Paul  
So me give it to...so me give to...so me give it to...to all girls  
Five million and forty naughty shorty...  
Baby girl...all my girls..all my girls...Sean da Paul say...**

Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!

Make I see the gal them bruk out pon the floor from you don't want no worthless performer  
From you don't want no man wey can't turn you on gal make I see your hand them up on ya..  
Can't tan pon it long...naw eat no yam...no steam fish...nor no green banana  
But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a sauna..

Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!

Bumper exposed and gal you got your chest out but you no wasters cause gal you impress out...  
And if you des out a me you fi test out,Cause I got the remedy to make you de-stress out...  
Me haffi flaunt it because me God Bless out...And girl if you want it you haffi confess out...  
A no lie weh we need set speed a fi test the mattress out..

Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!

Gal don't say me crazy now, this strange love it a no Bridgette and Flava show..  
Time fi a make baby now so stop gwaan like you a act shady yo...  
Woman don't play me know, cause a no Fred Sanford nor Grady yo...  
My lovin' is the way to go...my lovin' is the way to go...

Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!  


**When you roll with a player like me... with a bredda like me girl there is no other  
No need to talk it right here just park it right here keep it undercover  
From me love how you fit inna you blouse and you fat inna you jeans and mi waan discover..  
Everything out you baby girl can you hear when me utter...**

Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!

Make I see the gal them bruk out pon the floor from you don't want no worthless performer  
From you don't want no man wey can't turn you on gal make I see your hand them up on ya..  
Can't tan pon it long...naw eat no yam...no steam fish...nor no green banana  
But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a sauna..

**Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!  
**

"Okay, party's over, Trinity, Dickie, off to the showers, separate ones mind you."

"Okay."

So, me and Dickie ran all the way down the hall, around the corners and into the bullpen, up the stairs and up the stairs.

"Have fun?" asks Cragen

"Lots." I busted open my locker and grabbed my showering supplies.

I took my shower and headed back, me and Dickie fell asleep in another's arms.

Dickie woke me up around 3:30 AM.

"What is it?" I ask groggily

"I wanna go, now!"

"I don't know, do ya got another condom?"

"I have a whole box, please?"

"Just once, we have to save some for the honeymoon, ya know."

"Fine, put it on." I said

"Okay, I got it."

So, we had sex… For the 3rd time that night. I still love it.

I always will.


	31. Chapter 31: 2 Officers Down!

I was awoken by Maureen

I was awoken by Maureen.

"Hey, lovebirds! Time to get up!" she whispered into our makeshift tent

"Aw, Maur can't we just sleep a little bit longer?!" I ask

"No, it's 11 AM. Cragen wants you for duty."

"OH GOD! I'M LATE!" I screamed, waking my fiancé up

"Why in God's name are you screaming?" Dickie asks

"Because Cragen is going to kick my ass!"

"Why would your own grandfather kick your ass?" he says, handing me my clothes

"He's not just my Grandfather, he's also my _boss_! I'm 3 ½ hours late for work!"

"Oh man, here let me help you." he helped me with my bra, and my underwear

"Thanks, can you handle yourself?" I ask

"Aw, no help?"

"Dude, Cragen will _kill_ me!"

"Okay, calm down, everything's gonna be alright, babe." he said, helping me with my shirt, and I grabbed my pants and pulled them on

"Don't forget your shoes." he says

"Oh thanks." I hurriedly put them on, "Where's my badge and gun?"

"Right here."

"Okay, I'm all here, you and your sisters' start cleaning up."

"Okay, thanks for a fun night."

"You too."

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum."

"Love ya too."

I ran down the hall and into the bullpen.

"Sorry I'm late!" I say rushing to my desk

"You're not late." says Cragen

"But, but, Maureen just told me- what?" I said, totally confused

"Its 7 AM." says Liv

"Damn."

"You're right on time." says Munch, "We could hear the music all the way down here, what were you playing?"

"Ah, Disturbia, Kryptonite, One More Night, Everytime We Touch, Don't Stop The Music, Cyclone, When I Grow Up and Temperature."

"Can we hear them?" asks Elliot

"You wanna hear them?" I ask, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I wanna see what's so likeable about this music."

"Okay, I'll get Maureen, she has the music."

"Okay."

So, off I ran.

"Maur, everyone wants to hear the songs we played last night."

"Okay, Dickie, Lizzie, Kat, come on."

Dickie got up and picked me up.

"What is this for?" I ask

"Practicing, the groom always carries the bride across the threshold."

"Dickie, we're getting married in another year."

"And practice makes perfect."

"Oh crap." says Maureen

"What?"

"Your iPod just died, all the songs we played last night were on that."

"Okay, so we just play something else, and tell them the truth."

"Okay."

Dickie started walking he carried me through the bullpen, and to my desk.

"What are you doing?" asks Fin

"He says he's practicing carrying me across the threshold." I say

"Practice makes perfect." Dickie says

"And, the threshold was the squad room doors."

"Oh, sorry." he says, gently putting me down

"Where's Maur?" asks Elliot

"Cleaning up the mess we made." Dickie says, giggling

"Okay, we're here!" says the rest of the Stabler children running in with the stereo, "Trinity's iPod died, so if you still wanna listen to music we have mine." Maureen says

"Let's listen to Maureen's." says Chester

"Okay, what'yda wanna listen to?" Maur asks

"How about Smack That?" asks Casey

"Okay."

**Akon:  
Shady  
Convict  
Upfront  
Akon  
Slim Shady  
I see the one, because she be that lady  
Hey**

**I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Taboe  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me**

**  
Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!**

**Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!**

**Upfront style ready to attack now  
Pull in the parking lot slow with the lac down  
Convicts got the whole thing packed now  
Step in the club now and wardobe intact now!**

**I feel it down and cracked now (ooh)  
I see it dull and backed now  
I'm gonna call her, than I pull the mack down  
Money no problem, pocket full of that now!**

**I feel you creeping, I can see from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like taboe  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me**

**Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore**

**  
S Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!**

**mack that oh-oooh!**

**Eminem:  
Oh, Looks like another club banger  
They better hang on when they throw this thang on  
Get a lil' drink on  
They goin' flip for this Akon shit  
You can bank on it!  
Pedicure manicure kitty-cat claws  
The way she climbs up and down them poles  
Looking like one of them Pussycat dolls  
Trying to hold my woody back throuh my drawers  
Steps upstage didn't think I saw  
Creeps up behind me, shes like "your"  
I'm like ya I know lets cut to the chase  
No time to waste back to my place  
Plus from the club to the crib's like a mile away  
Or more like a palace shall I say  
And plus I got a pal if your gal is game  
In fact he is the one singing the song that's playing  
"Akon!"**

**Akon:  
I feel you creepin, I can see you from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like taboe **

**and possibly bend you over look back and watch me**

**Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!**

**Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!**

**Eminem is rollin', d and em rollin' bo  
And all marvelous them rolling  
Women just holding big booty rollin'  
Soon I'll be on Eminem throwin "D!"  
Hittin on less than "Three!"  
Block wheel style like "Whee!"  
Girl I can tell you want me because lately**

**I feel you creepin, I can see you from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like taboe  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me**

**Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!**

**Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!**

"I like it." says Munch

"You like that garbage?" asks Elliot

"Yes I do. It's not that bad."

"Okay, Fin, how about you pick one?" I say

"Okay, White & Nerdy by Weird Al Yankovic." Fin says **  
**

**They see me mowin'... my front lawn  
I know they're all thinkin' I'm so white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Can't ya see I'm white & nerdy?  
Look at me, I'm white & nerdy  
I wanna roll with... the gangstas  
But so far they all think I'm too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
I'm just too white & nerdy  
Really, really white & nerdy**

**First in my class there at MIT  
Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D  
MC Escher, that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin - to the contrary  
You'll find that they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Stephen Hawking's in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
Got people beggin' for my Top 8 spaces  
Yo, I know pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills, but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at Minesweeper, I could play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves, you're gonna stay amazed  
My fingers movin' so fast, I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well, I'm number one  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I got a soldering gun  
"Happy Days" is my favorite theme song  
I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon  
Here's the part I sing on...**

**They see me roll on... my Segway  
I know in my heart they think I'm white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Can't ya see I'm white & nerdy?  
Look at me, I'm white & nerdy  
I'd like to roll with... the gangstas  
Although it's apparent I'm too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
I'm just too white & nerdy  
How'd I get so white & nerdy?**

**I've been browsin', inspectin'  
X-Men comics, you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket, I must protect 'em  
My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shoppin' online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized "Holy Grail" really well  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doin' web sites  
When my friends need some code, who do they call?  
I do HTML for 'em all  
Even made a home page for my dog  
Yo, I got myself a fanny pack  
They were havin' a sale down at The Gap  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
Pop pop, hope no one sees me... gettin' freaky  
I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour cream  
I was in A/V Club and Glee Club and even the chess team  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was, do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Faire  
Got my name on my underwear**

**They see me strollin'... they laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause I'm so white & nerdy  
Just because I'm white & nerdy  
Just because I'm white & nerdy  
All because I'm white & nerdy  
Holy cow, I'm white & nerdy  
I wanna bowl with... the gangstas  
But oh well, it's obvious I'm white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
I'm just too white & nerdy  
Look at me, I'm white & nerdy**

"WHITE AND NERDY!" me and Dickie screamed

"I'm white." I say

"So I must be nerdy." Dickie says, "HEY!"

"What are ya looking at me for? _You_ said it." I say

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum." Dickie says, hugging me from behind

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum." I say back

"What does that mean?" asks Liv

"Maureen, do you have Disturbia?" I ask

"Yeah, I do."

"Play it." says Dickie

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (What's wrong with me ?)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (Why do I feel like this ?)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (I'm going crazy now)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah  


**It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort **

**Put on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia**

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bu**m**

**Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin unknown calls  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort**

It's a thief in the night To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster

Put on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  


**Put on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia**

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  


"That's where we got it from." I say

"Oh, what does it mean?" asks Elliot

"I love you." Dickie says

"Okay, can you play Rockaway Beach, by Ramones?" asks Cragen

"Sure."

**Chewin' out the rythym on my bubble gum  
**

**The sun is out and I want some  
**

**Its not hard,not far to reach,  
**

**we can hitch a ride to rockaway beach  
**

**Up on the roof, out on the street  
**

**Down in the playground the hot concrete  
**

**Busride is too slow  
**

**They blast out the disco on the radio  
**

**Rock Rock Rockaway Beach  
**

**Rock Rock Rockaway Beach  
**

**We can hitch a ride  
**

**To Rockaway Beach  
**

**It's not hard, not far to reach  
**

**We can hitch a ride  
**

**To Rockaway Beach**

"Okay, one more, then I'm taking Trinity to lunch." says Chester, "Brother and Sister time."

"Thank you." I say, "Liv you pick one."

"Okay, how about Sunday Bloody Sunday by U2?"

"You got it."

**Yes...**

I can't believe the news today  
Oh, I can't close my eyes  
And make it go away  
How long...  
How long must we sing this song  
How long, how long...  
'cause tonight...we can be as one  
Tonight...

Broken bottles under children's feet  
Bodies strewn across the dead end street  
But I won't heed the battle call  
It puts my back up  
Puts my back up against the wall

Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday

And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters  
Torn apart

Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday

How long...  
How long must we sing this song  
How long, how long...  
'cause tonight...we can be as one  
Tonight...tonight...

Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday

Wipe the tears from your eyes  
Wipe your tears away  
Oh, wipe your tears away  
Oh, wipe your tears away  
(Sunday, Bloody Sunday)  
Oh, wipe your blood shot eyes  
(Sunday, Bloody Sunday)

Sunday, Bloody Sunday (Sunday, Bloody Sunday)  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday (Sunday, Bloody Sunday)

And it's true we are immune  
When fact is fiction and TV reality  
And today the millions cry  
We eat and drink while tomorrow they die

(Sunday, Bloody Sunday)

The real battle just begun  
To claim the victory Jesus won  
On...

Sunday Bloody Sunday  
Sunday Bloody Sunday...

"Okay, I'm taking T for pizza." says Chester

"Bye."

I left my purse at my desk, and ran after Chester.

"Where are you taking me for lunch?" I ask

"Mario's pizzeria on 75th."

"Oh they are good."

So, we drove all the way to 75th street, and ordered pizza.

"What'yda want on your pizza?" Chester asks

"Double pepperoni and cheese."

"That'll kill ya."

"No it won't."

"Fine, don't come running to me when you have heartburn."

"Chester, I'm 15."

"And can have heartburn."

"Fine, cheese pizza. There, happy?"

"Very."

We placed our order. About 30 minutes later, the pizza came.

"Looks good." says Chester, grabbing a slice and biting into it

We ate our pizza, an hour later, Chester got a phone call.

"Lake."

Pause.

"Where?"

Pause.

"Yes, thank you for your tip."

He hung up.

"Trinity, can you catch a cab back to the precinct, I got a call about a case-"

"The Hernandez case, right?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I read the file when I went in for movies. Did you ever re-interview Kralik and Krane?"

"No, I never got the chance, here's money."

"No, you get a call, and you're just gonna go? No, I'm coming with you."

"Olivia and Cragen would kill me."

"You let me deal with them. I can stand on my own two feet ya know."

"Fine, but you follow my rules."

"Which are?"

"Don't get hurt."

"Fine, where's this address?"

"The field across the street."

"I got a bad feeling about this." I finished and followed my older brother with my hand on my duty weapon all the time.

It was dark outside, so when we got to the field, it was dark.

Gunshots rung out.

"GET DOWN!" Chester screams, "AH!"

Chester was hit. In the leg.

"Are you okay?"

Chester didn't answer, he just kept firing.

"AH!" Chester screamed again, he was hit in his firing arm. I got up and started shooting. Suddenly, a sharp pain entered my shoulder.

I screamed in pain.

"I'VE BEEN HIT!"

Chester groaned in agony.

"Call. 911." He stuttered

Another bullet snaked its way into my left shoulder, I screamed again as I fell backwards and hit the ground.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed 911

"_911 What is your emergency?"_

"This is Detective Christensen of Manhattan SVU. I need a bus at 34 west 75th street. Two officers down!" I yelped in pain

"_Hold on, a bus is on the way. I'll stay on the line."_

"It hurts, please my brother is bleeding out."

"_Is your brother conscious?"_

"I think so. Please alert ADA Novak and Capt Cragen of SVU."

"_Will do. Can you hear the sirens?" _

"Yes I can."

"_I'll let you go." _

I hung up and screamed so that the EMT's could hear me. They drove the ambulance over and hopped out.

"Help. I'm hit!" I yelled

"Where?!" asks the EMT, running over, and kneeling

"2 slugs to the left shoulder." I wheezed

"Who is the other person?"

"My brother."

"Where is your brother hit?"

"Slug to the arm and leg. Please help him."

"We will. My name is Ryan, I'm gonna help you."

They put me on the long spine board and gave me an IV.

"Take my brother first." I pleaded

"Okay."

They carted Chester to the ambulance; I heard squad cars pulling up, and lots of running.

"TRINITY?!" It was Dickie

I coughed, the EMT pushed more pressure on my wounded shoulder

Dickie fell to my side.

"Trinity, baby what happened?"

"I got shot." I wheezed again

"What happened?" This was Olivia

The EMT turned to her.

"2 slugs to the left shoulder."

Olivia kneeled next to Dickie.

"What happened?"

"They shot Chester."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

I look up; the whole squad is standing over me.

A wave of pain rushes over my shoulder.

I screamed.

"Please, help Chester." I pleaded again

"What happened to Chester?" asks Fin, bending down

"He got hit, arm and leg. Where's Casey? And Cragen?"

"I'm right here." says Cragen,

"We need to get her to Mercy." Ryan says

"Dickie, please don't leave me." I begged through tears

"I'm going with her." Dickie says

Ryan and another EMT lifted me into the ambulance

Dickie hopped in after me, holding my hand.

Another wave rushes over as Cragen and Fin close the bus doors.

I start to feel dizzy.

I open my mouth to speak.

"Her pulse is dropping!"


	32. Chapter 32: Ticking Time Bomb

I gently fluttered my eyes open

I gently fluttered my eyes open.

I looked around, Dickie wasn't there, but Munch and Fin were sleeping in two chairs.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud

"She's awake!" says Munch, getting up and coming over

"Where am I?"

"Mercy General." Munch says

"Why doesn't my shoulder hurt? And why do I feel slap happy?"

"You're doped up on Morphine."

"Ah, the joys of Morphine."

"Yes, Trinity, we need to talk."

"Of course, you need my statement, right?"

"Yes. Chester has evoked the 48 Hour rule."

"So he's shielded from interrogation for the next 48 hours. Damn."

"That looks really bad, Trinity."

"I know, I'll tell you everything."

"Okay, shoot." says Fin, waking up and joining the conversation

"Okay, Chester took me to Mario's Pizzeria on 75th street. An hour and a half after we got there, Chester got a phone call. He said 'Where' and 'Thanks for the tip'. Then he hung up and told me to catch a cab back to the precinct. That he got a tip on a case. I asked if it was about the Hernandez case-"

"What's the Hernandez case?" asks Fin

"One of Chester's cases from about 10 years ago, killer was never found. I guess he never let go."

"Keep going." says Munch

"So, he said yes, it's about the Hernandez case, and he gave me money. I argued with him. That he got a call and is just gonna go? With no prior information, it could be set up. He said that Liv and Cragen would kill him. I told him that I could stand on my own two feet, and to let me deal with them. He told me that the address was across the street. So we left. When we got there, there wasn't anybody around. I told Chester that I had a bad feeling about all this. That's when the first shots came around. Chester told me to get down, so I did, and he drew his weapon and started shooting. Then he screamed, he had been shot in the arm. I asked him if he was alright, but he just kept shooting. Then he screamed again, he'd been shot in the leg. He fell backwards, and I got up and started shooting. That's when I got hit."

"EMS said you got hit twice."

"Yeah. I screamed, but I kept firing. That's when I got hit the second time. I fell backwards and called 911."

"Did the shooting stop?"

"Yeah, right after Chester shouted for 911. Is he going to jail?"

"We don't know yet."

"I guess that means he survived."

"Right again. You have some visitors." Munch says, pointing to the door, there was Kathy, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie.

"We'll let you go." says Fin

"Say hi to everyone for me." I say

"Will do. See ya, T."

Munch and Fin left, the Stabler family came in.

"Are you okay, babe?" asks Dickie, coming in and giving me a kiss

"Fine, just watch the shoulder." I say

"So noted."

"My God." says Kathy, giving me a hug, "What happened to you?"

"I got shot."

"Who shot you?" asks Maureen

"We don't know yet. Chester got shot too."

"Yeah, we just saw him." says Lizzie, "So, what do they have you doped up on?"

"Morphine. God, I love Morphine." I say

"What happened?" asks Kathleen

"We got lured into a field, and we got shot."

"That sucks." says Dickie

"Yeah, but the docs says that I'll be out of here in a few days. Then desk duty for a week, then active duty. So, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, we brought you edible food." says Kathy, handing me a Wendy's bag

"Yea. Edible food!" I started eating the fries, "So, Dickie, what happened after I passed out?"

"They gave you CPR. You died."

I dropped the fries.

"I what?"

"You died, they gave you CPR and they revived you."

"Oh. I'll try not to scare you guys like that again."

"Don't. I mean it."

"So, how's my brother?" I ask

"He's fine. Needed surgery, but he pulled through." says Kathy

"Thank God for that."

Kathy and the kids visited for a while, and then they left.

Around 11, the whole gang stopped by.

"Hey, how are you?" asks Liv

"I'm fine. Is Chester going to jail?"

"Trinity, the man that was shooting at you, you or Chester killed him." says Cragen

"But, I, I- we, didn't-mean, - he, he –was trying- to, to, kill us."

"It was self-defense." says Casey, "You aren't going to jail."

"What about Chester?"

"He won't talk." says Cragen

"I know, 48 hour rule. Dumb ass."

"Yeah, do you know why he wouldn't wanna talk?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Why?"

"He's been secretly working a case that went cold about 10 years ago, rape and murder of Alyssa Hernandez. It was officially closed, and I don't think he wants anyone to know about it. When I went to his desk I found the file, and I read it. Some one called him with a tip. He told me to go back to the precinct, but I refused. Told him that I had a bad feeling and that it could be a set up. He told me that Cragen and Liv would kill him."

"What did you say?" asks Elliot

"That I'd deal with them and that I can stand on my own two feet. I wish I had just told him to drop the whole god damn thing and come back to the 1-6."

"This isn't your fault." says Cragen, "You didn't know that you'd get shot."

"Dickie told me that I died, and that the EMT's brought me back. None of this would've happened if I had just told him to drop it!"

"You had no control over the situation!" says Casey

"That's what scares me! I'm supposed to be a protector, a leader! Other officers are supposed to be able to rely on me to defuse a situation, to fire."

"And you did. When Chester got hit, you kept going." says Liv

"I'm not supposed to get hit! And because of that, you have two less Detectives!"

"Trinity! You have to listen to us! You were hit with a horrible situation, with the worst circumstances, and you handled it! You kept going! You got help! You are the reason that Chester is alive!" says Cragen

That hit me like a silver bullet.

"I guess I did handle it." I say

"You guess? You're only fifteen and you handled that like a 30 year veteran! We're proud of you!" says Munch

"Thanks, so why are you still investigating?" I ask

"Because, there was a third shooter." says Fin

"What? How do you know that?"

"Because, Chester was hit by that third person, and the victim."

"Who was the victim?"

"Officer Greg Kralik."

"Son of a bitch." I cursed

"What?" asks Cragen

"Kralik responded to the Hernandez murder."

"You're sure of that?"

"No, he didn't respond, he did it! I'll bet his partner helped him!"

"Who, was his partner?" asks Liv

"Thomas Krane. I'd bet that he's the third shooter! Ow!"

"What?"

"Damn Morphine wore off."

"I'll call a nurse." says Cragen, getting up

Cragen got the nurse, she gave me more Morphine, then they bid me goodbye.

**The next day, around 2 PM…**

I was watching TV when Chester came into my room.

"Chester?! What in God's name are you doing?!"

"Trinity, I have to protect someone."

"Who?" I asked on the brink of tears

"The witness."

"Cecelia Cruz?!"

"Yes, Trinity, I have to go now."

"No! You can't leave!" I said, tears streaming down my face

"Krane is going to kill her."

"What about you family? Me? What if he goes after you?!"

"I'll be fine. I wanted to say goodbye."

"Where are you going?!" I say, openly crying now

"I have to protect Cecelia, Trinity, you know I have to."

"Will you be back?!" tears staining my face, my eyes red and blurry

"I don't know." He finally says

"But… You… Have… To… Come… Back!" I choked out

"And I probably will. I love you, Trinity."

"What… About… Casey?"

"I still love her. I always will."

"What… About… Faith?"

"I love her too."

"Then don't leave!" I cried

"Goodbye Trinity."

"CHESTER! PLEASE… DON'T… GO!" I choked on my own words, the steamy tears clogging my throat as I coughed and cried

Chester calmly walked out, he was dressed, but I have the assumption that the hospital didn't release him

"CHESTER! PLEASE!" I cried over and over again

But he just walked away, me screaming and crying.

"CHESTER!" I pleaded

I grabbed my cell phone, and still shaking, dialed for Dickie.

"_Hello?"_

"Di-di-Dickie?" I cried

"_Trinity, baby, what's wrong?" _

"It's-it's… Chester. He's-he's-he's gone."

"_I thought the doctors said he was gonna recover!" _

"No… He-he-he, came… In… He… Said… Goodbye… And walked… Out… Out… Of the ho-hos-hospital." I choked again

"_He's running?!" _

"Where… Where… Are… You?"

"_At the precinct. Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker."_

I cried to myself for a moment.

"_Okay, Trinity, everyone's here, tell them what you just told me."_

"Chester's… Chester's… Gone!" I screamed

"_What is she talking about?!" I heard Munch say _

"_LET HER FINISH!!" screams Dickie _

"He… He… Came and said… He… Said… Goodbye… And… Walked out!" I cried again

"_Trinity, I'm coming over there." says Dickie_

"_I'm coming too!" this was Cragen speaking _

"_So am I!" This was Olivia _

So I got of the phone with Dickie and I waited for them to come.

"Trinity?" says Dickie, running into my room and kneeling by my bedside, "Trinity, baby it's okay now."

"What happened?" asks Olivia, running after Dickie

I just bent my head and cried.

"What happened?" she asks again

"He left. Chester just walked out."

"What do you mean?" asks Cragen

"He came in, said he had to protect Cecelia Cruz, the only witness to Alyssa Hernandez's murder. I asked him if he would be back, and he said that he didn't know! I asked him about his family, and then he said he would be back, I have to find him!"

"You have to rest." says Cragen

"HE'S MY BROTHER!" I scream

"And yelling at me won't bring him back! We are trying to find Chester!" yells Cragen

My doctor, Emily Chalez, walked in.

"Ms. Christensen, I am pleased to announce that you can leave today."

"Okay."

I filled out the nessesary forms, then I waltzed out of the hospital, and headed for the squad car.

As I was getting in, something came over the radio.

"_Attention Manhattan Special Victims Unit, suspect Chester Lake has been located. Abandoned warehouse on 124 West 56__th__ street." _

"You are getting a cab." says Cragen

"If you wanted to leave me behind, you shouldn't have let me find out where you were going." I boasted

Cragen looked defeated.

"Fine."

We drove over to the warehouse.

"What are you doing here?" asks Elliot

"Saving my brother!" I replied, walking towards the building

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?!" asks the man in charge, "Aren't you late for a girl scout meeting?" he snickers

I twisted his arm behind his back and showed him my shield.

"It's Detective Christensen. Not Girl Scout." I snapped

"I don't care! You ain't going in there!"

"You want this shakedown to go without blood, you let me in there." I hissed in his ear

"And if I refuse?"

I twisted his arm harder.

"AH! Okay, you're going in." he grunted

I released the man. He fell like a stone; I stepped over him and walked past the guards and up the stairs.

I rounded the stairs, the guards followed.

"Stay back." I ordered

"We have orders-"

"I don't care if The President himself ordered you and your posse to tail me in there! Back off."

"Ma'am-"

"It's Detective, now BACK OFF."

The man cringed, and then he ordered his men to back off. I continued up the stairs.

"Chester?!" I said, scanning the area, which looked more like a loft then a warehouse.

I heard a gun cock.

"You're gonna shoot your own sister?!" I hissed at him

"Trinity?! What are you doing here?!" he hissed back

"Saving my brother." I replied, showing him that I was unarmed, "Chester, please let her go." I said, pointing to a woman who resembled the 10 year old photo of Cecelia Cruz. "Let Cecelia go."

"He didn't take me!" she cries

"What?" I say

"No, he told me that Alyssa's murderer would try and kill me, so I went with him." she admits sheepishly

"Alyssa didn't tell you to run, did she?" I ask

"No."

"He raped you, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"You willing to testify in court?"

"I'll tell anyone that'll listen." she says

"Okay, Chester, look, please I know, you didn't kidnap her. Just let her go downstairs and I don't have to arrest you."

"Why would you arrest me?!" asks Chester angrily

"Everyone thinks that Cecelia is your hostage. I know that to be false, let her go, please. Cecelia, you when you go down there, address a one Capitan Cragen of Manhattan Special Victims Unit, that you were not a hostage, you were not kidnapped, and that you went under your own volition, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Go."

Cecelia ran out the door, and down the stairs.

"It's just you and me Chester. Put. Down. The. Gun."

"Trinity, my life is so screwed up."

"No it's not. You served your country, and you have been trying to catch a killer for ten years, and a lot of people are grateful to you for that. You have a beautiful wife and baby. You have family. You have a hell of a lot of things going for you. And all of that has been placed in that gun. Put it down, and nothing changes. You keep this going, all of goes away. You go to jail; you don't get to see Casey or Faith. Or Robin, or Me. Put. Down. The. Gun."

Chester gave the same look that Cragen had. Defeat. He slowly put down the gun.

"Good move. Now, Chester, you are going to walk in front of, me, hands raised, and we are going to walk out of here, got it?"

"Okay."

"Start walking." I demanded

He started walking, hands raised, and I followed him down the stairs.

The rays of sunlight burned my tan complexion. I walked him over to the car, and put him in it. I slid in next to him. Cragen slid into the driver's seat, and Dickie in the passengers side.

I had just defused the greatest time bomb of the century.


	33. Chapter 33: Clinics and Wedding Gowns

I was relieved

I was relieved. So, I took out my iPod and started listening to it. I scrolled down the screen and hit play.

I don't know why, but I wanted to listen to Disturbia, once more.

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (What's wrong with me ?)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (Why do I feel like this ?)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (I'm going crazy now)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum **

**No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah **

**It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort **

**Put on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia **

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin unknown calls  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort **

**It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster **

**Put on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia **

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling  
If you can go go go  
I think I'm going, ah ah ah **

**Put on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia **

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. **

I looked around at Chester, he had fallen asleep. So, I put on anther song.

**JR! Sean Kingston!**

_**Chorus:**_**  
You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do you dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over**

_**Verse 1:**_**  
See it started at the park  
Used to chill after dark  
Oh when you took my heart  
That's when we fell apart  
Cause we both thought  
That love lasts forever (lasts forever)  
They say we're too young  
To get ourselves sprung  
Oh we didn't care  
We made it very clear  
And they also said  
That we couldn't last together (last together)**

_**Refrain:**_**  
See it's very define,  
one of a kind  
But you mash up my mind  
You have to get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy**

_**Chorus:**_**  
You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do you dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over**

_**Verse 2:**_**  
It was back in '99  
Watchin' movies all the time  
Oh when I went away  
For doin' my first crime  
And I never thought  
That we was gonna see each other (see each other)  
And then I came out  
Mami moved me down South  
Oh I'm with my girl  
Who I thought was my world  
It came out to be  
That she wasn't the girl for me (girl for me)**

See it's very define,  
one of a kind  
But you mash up my mind  
You have to get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy  


**You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do you dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over**

**  
**_**Verse 3:**_**  
Now we're fussin'  
And now we're fightin'  
Please tell me why  
I'm feelin' slighted  
And I don't know  
How to make it better (make it better)  
You're datin' other guys  
You're tellin' me lies  
Oh I can't believe  
What I'm seein' with my eyes  
I'm losin' my mind  
And I don't think it's clever (think it's clever)**

You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal, suicidal...

We were pulling up at the station house. I got out and made my way to the bullpen.

Everyone else had already arrived.

I went over to my desk, sat down and starting filling out a DD-5. I did not want to talk. I wanted to cry. I wanted to curl up in Dickie's arms, and go to sleep- and part of me never wanted to wake up. My release was me work.

"Trinity," it was Cragen, "If you want to take a day off, I'd understand." he says gently

"No, Capt, I'm fine." I lied

"I can see your not. And as your Grandfather I am ordering you the day off."

"Capitan, I _am_ fine. I just- I just need to work." I lied again

"Trinity, I know you. I know that was hard on you, especially after being shot and having a near-death experience. I know that you want to fall apart. But you are too stubborn to do it. _Please_, take the day off."

"I'm fine!" my voice was raising

"Have you picked out a wedding gown?" he says, knowing full well that I haven't

"I haven't had the time, with everything, skipping a grade, Liv, Casey, Robin, falling off the roof of the DA's building, Casey breaking my wrist, getting shot, and defusing what just happened, I just haven't had the time."

"You do now."

I looked at him in defeat.

"Fine, you have me hooked, I'll take the day off." I smiled

"Good, now get. Scat. GO!" he laughed as I grabbed my purse and Dickie, and marched out the door

"Shouldn't we bring Robin and Eric?!" he asks

I kept on marching, and hailed a cab, as we were getting inside he asked again:

"Shouldn't we call Eric and Robin?"

"Yeah, take my cell and call them, tell them to meet us at Minnie's on 34th."

"That place is expensive!"

"And I have 700 hundred dollars, this is our _wedding_, Dickie, it's meant to be special."

"You act as if you've done this before."

"Nah, you're the only person I'll ever love like I do." I say, kissing him

"Okay, save it for the honeymoon, babe."

"Where are we going for the honeymoon?"

"I was thinking Hawaii." he grinned

"Oh my God! We can't afford that!"

"My Uncle's a jet pilot, can get us tickets."

"You know that Liv and El aren't gonna go for us going by ourselves, right?"

"Yea, I know, so I had him get tickets for the whole family, Faith and Connor included."

"Oh my God I love you!"

"What can I say; I know the way to a woman's heart!"

"Now, babe, call Eric and Robin." I gently demanded

"Fine, gimme the phone."

I handed him the phone and he called Eric and Robin

"Hey, Eric, why don't you bring Robin over to Minnie's on 34th?"

Pause.

"Yeah, after the whole thing with Chester, and getting shot; Cragen gave T the day off, so, you in? Tell Robin lunch is on us."

Pause.

"Yeah, yeah, see ya there."

He hung up.

"So, what'd they say?"

"Their game, they'll come."

"Great!"

We drove over to Minnie's and waited…

"Hey, guys!" it was Eric, walking up with Robin, "So, Cragen gave you the day off, huh?"

"It hasn't given, it was ordered." I say

"Oh, you didn't want it?"

"No, I wanted to work."

"Well, you _can_ work on getting the perfect wedding gown."

"I guess that's true." I shrugged and dragged Dickie into the store

Two hours later and we still hadn't found the right dress.

"Honey, why don't you try this one?" asks Dickie, holding a strapless dress that was white, and had an intricate pattern of sequins on the upper half, the bottom half was made of a light, white material that flowed and was almost poofy. It was long and flowed in the back, so I tried it on-

"Dickie! I love this!" I cheered

"I know women." he shrugged

"Yes you do-" I was cut off by my cell phone going off

"Hello?"

"_Trinity?!" _

It sounded like Kathleen, and she sounded worried, so I moved into one of the dressing stalls and locked the door.

"Kat, what's wrong?"

"_I have to do something, but my parent's can't know about it." _

"What is it?"

"_I have to get an abortion." _

"Kathleen!" I gasped, "Why?"

"_I know, I personally have nothing against abortions, but my parents do. Can you come with me? Please, you can tell Dickie, I don't want you to keep this from him. And Eric and Robin, I know that you guys are best buds, but just have them keep it a secret from Mom and Dad, alright?" _

"Yeah, what clinic?"

"_Second Chance on 35__th__." _

"I'm about a street over."

"_Doing what?" _

"Picking out a wedding dress, Dickie has his father's tricks for women."

"_Yeah, so, it's a walk in clinic, and I don't know how long I'll be here so…" _

"Kathleen, it's no problem. Cragen gave me the day off, I'll be right there, you hang on."

"_You're a Godsend, Trinity. Thank you." _

"You're welcome."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed.

"Honey?" it was Dickie, he knocked on the stall

"Come in!" I called

"You like the dress, baby?" he asks, kissing me

"Yes, very much so. I'm going to buy it."

"That's great! Glad I could help. What's wrong? You look upset, why? This is our wedding! Be happy!"

"I need you to get Robin and Eric in here, NOW."

"Why?"

"Please." I hated begging, but desperate times call for desperate measures

"Okay, are you feeling alright?"

"Fine."

"I'll be right back."

I waited for Dickie to come back with Eric and Robin.

"I got them." Dickie says

"Trinity, what's so important that you needed _all_ of us here for?" asks Eric

"I have to leave." I say

"What? Why?"

"Kathleen called," I sighed deeply and inwardly, "Look, what I am about to tell you cannot leave this stall under any circumstances, do you three understand?"

"Yes." they all say

"Kathleen needs an abortion. I'm going to wait with her."

"Oh!" says Dickie, "Why?"

"Dickie, if I got pregnant, and I didn't have you, I would get an abortion too."

"I know, but you have me, and you wouldn't now, would you?"

"No, of course not. But what I'm saying is that Kathleen cannot care for a child, Kathy and Elliot will kill her for getting an abortion, and this is just best for everyone, Dickie."

"Okay," starts Eric, "So, what do we do?"

"I'm going to go with Kat, after that, I'm going to come back and we'll all get lunch, then go back, as if none of this ever happened, okay?"

"What about Kathleen?" asks Robin, rubbing her stomach

"She's gonna go home; and we are gonna keep our mouths shut, right?" I say

"Right." they all reply

"Okay, I need to change."

After I changed, we made plans to meet at Vincent's Café next door.

"I'll call when Kat's out of recovery and on her way out." I told Dickie, giving him a kiss

"Okay, tell her that we're backing her up on this all the way!" Dickie calls as I exit the store.

I had given him the money for the gown, thank God it was on sale, and I only paid 350 dollars compared to 1,540 dollars. I don't know how much of the discount that is, but I'll take it any day. I walked fast and didn't look anywhere except for in front. I crossed the street running and dashed into the clinic.

I looked around.

'_Please tell me they haven't taken her into surgery yet!' _I thought as I hurriedly looked around. I spotted Kathleen, in a corner, sobbing.

I ran over.

"Kathleen, it's okay, I'm here." I soothed

"My- boy… Friend-"

"Kat, you have to calm down. Breathe, in and out. Okay?"

"Okay. My boyfriend just broke up with me."

"Did the un-lucky son of a bitch say why?"

"He said that I was getting too old." she sobbed

"You're 17."

"Yeah, I know."

"I know that any man is lucky to have a woman like you. You're smart, talented, and beautiful; you get that from your mother. You get the temper from Elliot."

She chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I do. And I guess I am those things."

"You _guess?_ You _are_. Now, you know me, being the sex cop in all, how old is your ex?"

"21."

"Okay, despite what your father thinks, that isn't statutory rape. You are at the age of consent."

"Thanks, but I could care less now."

"I know, so what did the nurse say?"

"She said about an hour. That was 55 minutes ago, right before I first called you."

"Okay, I'd be there, holding you hand during the operation, but for safety reasons, mostly the doctors, I can't. So I'll be waiting the surgical waiting room, with you in recovery, and I will personally walk you out that door."

"Okay, why mostly the doctor's safety?"

"Because, if he even takes his eye, off you, he'll have a black one, and a pair of balls to match."

"Okay, then." she says

"Hey, I care about you. You're Elliot's little girl, I could never let you get hurt. But, your brother is an entirely different package. He gets himself into trouble, most of the time, I can't get him back out. So, I help where I can."

"Thanks."

"Kathleen Stabler!" calls the nurse

Me and Kathleen step up, and we walk into the room that the nurse leads us.

"Which one of you is Kathleen?" the nurse asks

Kathleen raises her hand.

"Okay, Kathleen, my name is Amy. According to this chart, you are about a week along. Do you have any questions?"

"Will it hurt?"

"No, sweetie, you'll be under full anesthesia. As a matter of fact, you won't be feeling, moving or dreaming for that matter."

"Oh, sounds lovely." she says sarcastically

"Okay, I'll need you to change into this gown. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, that's my sister, Trinity."

"Okay, Trinity, after Kathleen gets changed, the surgical waiting room is right down the hall."

"How long is the procedure?" I ask

"About 10-20 minutes because she's so early."

"And recovery?"

"About an hour."

"Okay, thanks."

I saw the nurse off, and helped Kat change into her gown.

"Trinity, I'm scared!" she started crying again

"It's okay, your parents don't know, Liv doesn't know, Fin and Munch don't know, hell, Cragen doesn't know!"

"I know, you promise you're gonna be there?"

"I promise, now, it's okay to be scared. Everyone is at some point. I was when I got raped. I was when Dickie told me that he loves me the first time. I was scared when I fell of that roof, and I was scared when Casey went into labor and broke my hand. You can't feel a damn thing, Kat. You have nothing to be scared of."

"I know. I just am."

"I know that too. Okay, the nurse is calling, go."

"Okay, thank you. Oh, by the way, what did you have to bribe my little brother with so that he's keep his mouth shut?"

"Sex."

"Of course." she groaned

I walked down the call and sat in one of the plastic chairs as Kathleen went into surgery. I called Dickie.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Dickie, it's T."

"_Hey, how's Kat doing?" _

"She's okay. She was pretty scared."

"_Yeah, so how did you calm her down?"_

"I compared everything that I've been through, to this."

"_Oh, nice touch, T. Let me know when she's out of surgery."_

"I will, bye babe."

"_Bye."_

I hung up and impatiently waited for Kathleen's abortion to be over.

_**20 MINUTES LATER… **_

"Ah, all parties for Kathleen Stabler?!" the nurse calls

"That's me!" I call back as I get up

"Okay, she just got out, and she should be waking up."

"How did the procedure go?"

"Everything went fine."

"Okay, thanks." I say as I walk through the doors and sit down next to a dozing Kat.

_**1 HOUR LATER…**_

"Thanks for everything, Trinity." Kathleen says as we exited the clinic

"You're welcome. Now, go home."

"Okay, my parents think that I'm out shopping with my best friends."

"And what do the friends think?"

"They totally backed me up on this."

"That's good, oh and just in case Elliot and Kathy ask what you got, I picked these up."

I handed a bag over from A&F.

"Oh thanks, I have a cab to catch, bye."

She hugged me and I headed off to lunch.

_**3 HOURS LATER… **_

_**AT THE 16**__**TH**__** PRECINCT… **_

"Okay, thanks for lunch." I say to Dickie as we enter the bullpen

Kathleen was standing next to my desk.

I ran over to her.

"What are you doing here?!" I quietly hissed

"My Mom dragged me here!"

"Oh, okay."

Kathleen dropped like a rock. She started seizing. And she started bleeding…


	34. Chapter 34: She

"KATHLEEN

"KATHLEEN!!" I screamed, rushing to her side, "SOME ONE CALL A BUS! NOW!!"

I ripped of my jacket and placed it over where Kathleen was bleeding, her privates. I applied pressure.

"Come on, Kat, stay with me, baby, you gotta stay with me!" I said as tears streamed from my eyes

"What's happening?!" screams Kathy as she clings to Elliot

"Bus is on the way!" says Cragen, rushing over with Dickie

"Dickie, get a pulse!" I screamed at him

I looked over at Dickie, who was checking his sister's pulse.

"It's faint!" he yelled

I pressed harder.

"Come on Kat, you gotta wake up!" I screamed, blinking the blinding tears back

Dickie and I looked at each other, then at Robin and Eric.

One thought was etched in stone.

'_It's from the abortion.' _

I pressed harder on my jacket; I could feel the blood soaking my hands.

"EMT'S! CLEAR THE WAY!" someone screamed, I looked up and there was a team of EMT's running into the bullpen

"Ma'am you need to move." one says

"I can't leave her!" I barked in her face

"You need to leave!" she barked back, forcing my hands off of Kat

"She's bleeding!" I cried

"And we have it from here!" the male EMT yelled at me

"What's her name?" asks the female EMT

"Kathleen Stabler." says a visibly shaken Elliot

"She allergic to anything?!"

"No."

"How old is she?" asks the male as they lift Kat onto the stretcher and start to wheel her out

"17!" I screamed, "What hospital?"

"Mercy!"

I wanted to cry. Hell, I was already crying. So, I stuffed my tears back up my nose, and started to run outside to the car.

I was halfway to the elevator when a hand stopped me.

"Trinity, go home."

"Capitan, will all due respect, you're not my mother. I'm going." I snapped, jerking my hand away and starting down the stairs, wanting to get away faster than an elevator.

I scrambled down them and bolted outside the precinct, sticking my hand out to hail a cab, one pulled up and I swung myself inside.

"Where to?" asks the cabbie, in a Brooklyn style accent

"Mercy General Hospital."

The cabbie put his foot on the gas pedal, and revved his way from the precinct. The Disturbia ring tone on my phone started to go off. That signified that Cragen was calling me. I let it ring. Five minutes later, the Whine Up ring tone started to ring. That signified that Dickie was calling. I picked it up.

"Hello." my voice was flat

"_Trinity?! Oh thank God I got a hold of you. You're on speaker, where the hell are you?"_

"On the way to Mercy."

"_Oh, okay. We're on the way there."_

"Dickie, take me off speaker for a moment."

"_Okay, hold on."_

He took me off speaker.

"_What?"_

"I think the abortion caused this."

"_I do too. Mom and Dad are sooo gonna freak."_

"Yeah. They will. Look, I'm at the hospital; I'll call you when I know more. Just get your asses down here pronto."

"_Got it."_

I hung up, and paid the driver. I raced into the hospital. I literally ran into the ER reception desk.

"Whoa there." says the male nurse, "Can I help you?"

"Ah, yeah, what room is Kathleen Stabler in?"

"I'm afraid I can't release that information-"

I held up my badge.

"Oh, police. Room 368, third floor. May I ask what this is about?"

"She's my sister in law."

"Okay."

I ran to the elevators, and pressed the number 3. I waited for the elevator doors to open. When they did, I raced down the hall to room 368. I rushed inside to see Kathleen, sleeping.

"Kathleen!" I say

She stirred.

"Trinity? What happened?"

"You passed out in the precinct. And you started to bleed."

"Oh my God, my parents are gonna find out aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are."

"Let the doctor tell them."

"I'm sure he will."

"They are going to kill me."

"No they are not."

"KATHLEEN!" a voice screamed, it was Cragen

"We're in here!" I yelled

"Oh thank God you're all right!" Kathy says, coming into the room with everyone else in tow

"What happened?" asks Chester

"I'm not sure." she lied, I shot her a death glare

"Kathleen!" I hissed

"What?" her lip was trembling, and her heart monitor started to go haywire, she started to seize again, I ran outside and screamed for a doctor.

"Her heart is failing!" the doctor screams, "Has she had any surgery in the last week?"

"No." says Kathy

Dickie, Me, Eric and Robin look at each other guiltily.

"GET THE DEFRIBULATOR!" he screams, then looks at us

"If you kids know something, you have to tell us.

I sighed, and then Kathleen started to flat line.

"Tell me or she dies!" he threatened

"SHE HAD AN ABORTION!!" Me, Eric, Dickie and Robin screams

"Prep the OR!" he screams, shocking Kat so that her heart works. He wheeled her out and down the hall, Dickie, Eric, Robin and I followed.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted Dickie to hold me.

We solemnly walked back into the room.

"What do you mean she had an abortion?!" Kathy screams

"She did!" Eric yells

"Why?" asks an enraged Elliot

"She was scared."

"Of what?" asks Cragen

"You." I say pointing to Elliot


	35. Chapter 35: The Final Chapter

ONE YEAR LATER…

_**ONE YEAR LATER… **_

"Do you, Richard James Stabler, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." says Dickie

"Do you, Trinity Faith Stabler, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

_**THE END!!**_

**A/N: THERE IS A SEQUEL ON THE WAY!!**


End file.
